


the new nerd squad

by icanexplain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Angst, Everyone is LGBT, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Slow Burn, Trans Lance (Voltron), chatfic, i guess?, idk now to tag this, its got a bit of everything ok, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanexplain/pseuds/icanexplain
Summary: lancelicious:how is everyone doing on this fine daykkogayne:why am i on herelancelicious:cheerful as always, emo boykkogayne:excuse mesmidgeofnb:I’m glad you two are still flirting, but can you do it somewhere elsesmidgeofnb:lance didn’t just create this chat to flirt with keith I hopeOr another chatfic no one asked for, but this time it’s set in the English school system because I understand English culture better seeing as I live herethis work has been abandoned for personal and canon-related reasons, leave a comment if you wanna know more ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. when it is created

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: this fic will most likely go down the mental health route, so if any talk about that is not what you like to read, then just don’t. I’m pretty sure I’ll end up describing or mentioning panic attacks, depression, anxiety, ptsd, suicide (or that type of suicide joke students understand) and self harm, so pleas please PLEASE don’t read if this will hurt you or makes you uncomfortable!!  
> Also, for the non English people, sixth form is between the ages 16 and 18, and usually people take 3 subjects, although the cleverer people/people with annoying parents/people who can somehow deal with all that stress take 4. In this fic, Shiro, Allura and matt are 25, Pidge is 14 and everyone else is 16 (until their birthdays). Pidge has been moved forwards 2 years because they’re a literal genius.
> 
> lancelicious = Lance  
> kkogayne = Keith  
> t_shiro = Shiro  
> pinkattack = Allura  
> animemeboi = Matt (I’m proud of this one lol)  
> smidgeofnb = Pidge (who’s non binary btw)  
> sweet_tooth = Hunk  
> shayaway = Shay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they’re friends, klance is pining I guess, we’ll more like screaming, and everyone’s scared about tomorrow

**3 Sept 11:28**  
**lancelicious created the group.**  
**lancelicious added pinkattack, sweet_tooth, smidgeofnb, animemeboi, kkogayne, t_shiro and shayaway to the group.**  
**lancelicious named the group “the new nerd squad”.**

 **lancelicious:** how is everyone doing on this fine day

 **kkogayne:** why am i on here

 **lancelicious:** cheerful as always, emo boy

 **kkogayne:** excuse me

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m glad you two are still flirting, but can you do it somewhere else

 **smidgeofnb:** lance didn’t just create this chat to flirt with keith I hope

 **lancelicious:** I’m not!! flirting!!!

 **smidgeofnb:** sure and I’m not a genius

 **animemeboi:** I mean

 **smidgeofnb:** stfu matt you weeb

 **t_shiro:** language

 **lancelicious:** oh dad is here

 **t_shiro:** what?

 **sweet_tooth:** he even has a dad username wow

 **pinkattack:** I was wondering why my phone was going off so much

 **lancelicious:** allura!! my fave

 **pinkattack:** I have graced you all with my presence, now explain

 **animemeboi:** “graced”

 **pinkattack:** holt I will not hesitate

 **animemeboi:** attack me with your pink lura

 **animemeboi:** it matters not

 **smidgeofnb:** oh no

 **animemeboi:** for I haVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME

 **kkogayne:** ffs I’m out

**kkogayne left the chat.**

**lancelicious:** are you joking this chat has lasted a total of 2 minutes

 **sweet_tooth:** what did you expect from keith though?

 **lancelicious:** tru

 **t_shiro:** no this isn’t fair

 **sweet_tooth:** dad steps in

**t_shiro added kkogayne to the chat.**

**kkogayne:** shiro why

 **t_shiro:** don’t isolate yourself again Keith

 **smidgeofnb:** ooooooooOOOOH

 **smidgeofnb:** burnt by genuine care, a rare dad burn

 **lancelicious:** wow I’m jealous

 **smidgeofnb:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **lancelicious:** fuck off

 **animemeboi:** that’s my sibling (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 **smidgeofnb:** ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

 **pinkattack:** I actually do wanna know lance

 **pinkattack:** why the chat??

 **lancelicious:** well we all made friends over the summer right?

 **pinkattack:** yeah

 **t_shiro:** some of us already were friends, but yes

 **smidgeofnb:** yeah ig

 **sweet_tooth:** yeah!

 **animemeboi:** sure

 **kkogayne:** hm

 **shayaway:** I read through the entire mess of a chat to get here, be proud

 **shayaway:** and yeah!! I wouldn’t read that many messages for people who aren’t my friends ^-^

 **sweet_tooth:** <3

 **shayaway:** <3

 **smidgeofnb:** gross

 **lancelicious:** so I thought so that we don’t all drift away or whatever I’d make a chat!

 **shayaway:** sounds legit

 **smidgeofnb:** bit too much emotion, but I’ll allow it

 **pinkattack:** cool, but why did you add not one but two couples?? the rest of us Singles are gonna be sad :(

 **lancelicious:** you don’t have to be single ;)

 **smidgeofnb:** *long sigh*

 **sweet_tooth:** bro,,,,

 **animemeboi:** look, lance, sometimes you’ve just gotta,

 **kkogayne:** shit

 **animemeboi:** leT IT GO

 **t_shiro:** why am I dating you

 **animemeboi:** bc you looooove me ~~~

 **t_shiro:** ...you make a valid argument

 **smidgeofnb:** I preferred the broganes when they were both done with my evil brother

 **animemeboi:** I am not evil, you are

 **animemeboi:** I have evidence

 **animemeboi:** caughtintheact.jpg

 **lancelicious:** ...is that bread

 **smidgeofnb:** actually its focaccia you uncultured swine

 **lancelicious:** excUSE ME

 **animemeboi:** they took my slice so they’re evil

 **kkogayne:** that’s a conspiracy theory I can get behind

 **t_shiro:** you’re salty about bread?

 **pinkattack:** DID SHIRO JUST USE SALTY IN THE RIGHT CONTEXT

 **lancelicious:** I THINK HE DID

 **shayaway:** tbh I would fight anyone for bread

 **shayaway:** especially focaccia

 **sweet_tooth:** especially the holts’ mum’s focaccia

 **sweet_tooth:** it’s so good I wish she would give me the recipe

 **shayaway:** you could defo make it babe

 **sweet_tooth:** too kind  <3

 **smidgeofnb:** THEYRE BEING GROSS TIME TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT

 **shayaway:** rude

 **smidgeofnb:** KEITH DID YOU SAY CONSPIRACY THEORY

 **kkogayne:** um yes?

 **smidgeofnb:** ok,,

 **lancelicious:** oh no

 **lancelicious:** someone stop them

 **smidgeofnb:** shut up lance

 **smidgeofnb:** moon landing?

 **kkogayne:** FAKE

 **smidgeofnb:** I HAVE FOUND MY PEOPLE

 **animemeboi:** *person

 **smidgeofnb:** I’ll take what I can get

 **lancelicious:** nice dodie reference

 **shayaway:** LANCE DODIE

 **lancelicious:** IVE FOUND MY PEOPLE TOO

 **pinkattack:** excuse me

 **sweet_tooth:** excuse me

 **animemeboi:** excuse me

 **t_shiro:** matt excuse you

 **kkogayne:** what just happened

 **smidgeofnb:** so, keith,

 **smidgeofnb:** cryptids,,

 **lancelicious:** piDGE

  
**3 Sept 15:52  
the new nerd squad**

 **lancelicious:** I just remembered tomorrow we start sixth form and I’m panicking help

 **sweet_tooth:** chill breathe it’s ok

 **animemeboi:** you’ll be fine

 **animemeboi:** you’ll all be fine

 **smidgeofnb:** a rare Sentimental Holt appeared

 **pinkattack:** lol on all of you  >:)

 **smidgeofnb:** alLURA

 **t_shiro:** matt’s right, for once. It might seem scary, but you’ll all be fine. You have each other, Altea sixth is really good, and it’s only your first day anyway. The teachers are there to help you, and most of them are really nice!

 **lancelicious:** thanks shiro :)

 **smidgeofnb:** I stopped reading after “matts right”

 **animemeboi:** whose Netflix account are you using right now

 **smidgeofnb:** oh dear brother of mine, would you like some of my special hot chocolate

 **animemeboi:** that’s what I thought. yeah bring it to the sofa

 **shayaway:** whatcha watching pidge?

 **smidgeofnb:** the new cartoon show that’s ‘exclusive’ to Netflix

 **sweet_tooth:** ‘exclusive’

 **lancelicious:** ‘exclusive’

 **shayaway:** wait do you mean voltron??

 **smidgeofnb:** ya

 **shayaway:** :D

 **lancelicious:** volTRON? NEW FAVE SHOW WHOS WITH ME

 **shayaway:** ALL THE WAY

 **smidgeofnb:** gravity falls is hard to beat,, second best for sure tho

 **sweet_tooth:** shay forced me to watch it and now I’m hooked too lol

 **kkogayne:** fave show is pushing it but it looks really good so far

 **lancelicious:** KEITH YOU TOO?? I NEVER THOUGHT ID SEE THE DAY

 **t_shiro:** yeah he won’t shut up about it, specifically about the blue paladin

 **pinkattack:** EXPOSED

 **pinkattack:** and yes lance it’s really good!!

 **kkogayne:** shiro how could you

 **t_shiro:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **lancelicious:** oH SHIT

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m so down for this brogane action

 **shayaway:** new fave word: brogane

 **sweet_tooth:** it’s funny because lance relates the most to the blue paladin so far

 **lancelicious:** hUNK NO

 **pinkattack:** SCREENSHOTSCREENSHOTSCREENSHOT

 **smidgeofnb:** HAHAHAHA YES HUNK

 **shayaway:** MY BF DID THAT AAAH

 **kkogayne:** ghqiwx

 **t_shiro:** you broke him

 **lancelicious:** keith jsutksjidq

 **animemeboi:** came back just in time for the drama apparently

  
**3 Sept 16:01  
kkogayne  > t_shiro**

 **kkogayne:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **t_shiro:** so I’m assuming your crush on lance is still a thing

 **kkogayne:** YOU LIL SHIT YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL

 **t_shiro:** yeah your playlists on Spotify do kinda give the game away cous

 **kkogayne:** FFFFUCK OF COURSE LANCE RELATES TO BLUE, OF COURSE ILIKE BLUE THE BEST, I BET HE HATES RED

 **t_shiro:** why?

 **kkogayne:** BECAUSE I RELATE TO RED

 **t_shiro:** he doesn’t know that

 **t_shiro:** ...yet

 **kkogayne:** DONT FUCKING TELL HIM

 **kkogayne:** ILL EAT ALL YOUR DORITOS

 **t_shiro:** ok ok chill I won’t

 **kkogayne:** OK THAnks

 **t_shiro:** why do you think lance would hate red though?

 **kkogayne:** because me relating to him means he’s the most like me, which means lance hates him

 **t_shiro:** ...why?

 **kkogayne:** ummm because lance hates me??

 **t_shiro:** yeah sure

 **kkogayne:** ??? yes????

 **t_shiro:** uhhuh lance toooootally hates you

 **kkogayne:** takashi don’t be sarcastic what do you know

 **t_shiro:** me? Nothing. Nothing at all.

 **kkogayne:** *narrows eyes*

 **t_shiro:** anyway now that we’ve established that lance doesn’t hate you, you gonna talk to lance at all outside of the group or what

 **kkogayne:** established? sure

 **kkogayne:** and what no way

 **t_shiro:** you sure? he does flirt with everything, if you don’t do something someone else might

 **kkogayne:** you definitely know something you’re not telling me

 **t_shiro:** no way.

 **kkogayne:** wait I just realised something

 **t_shiro:** hm?

 **t_shiro:** I’m hoping this is to do with lance

 **t_shiro:** I’m going to assume it is by your silence

 **t_shiro:** good luck ;)

  
**3 Sept 16:01  
lancelicious  > sweet_tooth**

 **lancelicious:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **sweet_tooth:** you’re welcome lolll

 **lancelicious:** HOW COULD YOU

 **sweet_tooth:** believe me, something good will come of this :)))

 **lancelicious:** .... what do you know??

 **sweet_tooth:** ;))))

 **lancelicious:** I’m worried

 **sweet_tooth:** don’t be it’s not worth it

 **sweet_tooth:** also how’re you doing about tomorrow?

 **lancelicious:** actually the chat helped :) you and shiro especially thank you bro <3

 **sweet_tooth:** np <3

 **lancelicious:** wbu?

 **sweet_tooth:** I’m all good about it tbh, I’m a bit nervous and ik that tomorrow I’ll be a mess, but rn im Chill

 **lancelicious:** good I’m glad :)

 **sweet_tooth:** :))

 **lancelicious:** I’m still dead from the whole red/blue thing agh

 **sweet_tooth:** dude when are you gonna do something about it? I swear you’ve had this crush for like ever now. At least try and be friends with Keith instead of making a weird rivalry

 **lancelicious:** ikikik I just,,, can’t idk

 **sweet_tooth:** yeah your whole covering up insecurities with confidence thing, fair enough

 **lancelicious:** my what now

 **lancelicious:** wAIT KEITH IS MESSAGING ME

 **lancelicious:** PRIVATELY

 **lancelicious:** OH SHITTT BRB

 **sweet_tooth:** go get him!!

  
**3 Sept 16:07  
kkogayne  > lancelicious**

 **kkogayne:** hope this isn’t too weird, I just wanted to make sure you’re ok after the whole panicking about tomorrow and then our ‘friends’ making fun of us

 **kkogayne:** so, you ok?

 **lancelicious:** no it’s not weird dw! this is what friends do :) yeah I’m ok now, the chat distracted me from the Impending Doom that is tomorrow lol

 **kkogayne:** I’m glad :) and relatable lol

 **lancelicious:** wait, /you/ ok?

 **kkogayne:** yeah yeah dw

 **kkogayne:** I’m nervous but isn’t everyone

 **lancelicious:** tru dat

 **lancelicious:** I never asked, whatre you taking?

 **kkogayne:** oh I’m taking English lang, psychology and pe

 **kkogayne:** wbu?

 **lancelicious:** physics, drama, psychology and Spanish

 **lancelicious:** we might have psychology together! that’d be good I need friends in my classes lol

 **kkogayne:** lol same

 **kkogayne:** you’re taking 4?

 **lancelicious:** yeah well to me Spanish doesn’t count, it’s too easy. I’m literally fluent so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **kkogayne:** fair enough

 **kkogayne:** if there was an a level in Korean I’d take it too just cause I can

 **lancelicious:** you speak Korean?? woahhh that’s so cool :O

 **kkogayne:** I mean im literally half Korean so

 **lancelicious:** fair enough, but pidge and matt are like half Italian and they don’t speak Italian, at least not well

 **kkogayne:** also fair enough

 **kkogayne:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **lancelicious:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
**3 Sept 16:04  
everyone but klance**

 **smidgeofnb:** sooo lances new gc is dead now, I’m gonna assume Keith’s screaming at shiro and lance at hunk, amirite

 **pinkattack:** probably tbh

 **shayaway:** hunk hasn’t replied to the couple meme I sent him so ya

 **animemeboi:** I told shiro I’m not the only one who does that

 **animemeboi:** wait until he’s done with Keith and reads this lololol

 **pinkattack:** what a fuckin nerd

 **animemeboi:** at least I’m not a single bitch

 **pinkattack:** >:O

 **smidgeofnb:** that was low even for you matt

 **smidgeofnb:** I love it

 **pinkattack:** >:O >:O >:O

 **shayaway:** guys,,,,

 **smidgeofnb:** unrelated, we need a better name for this gc

 **animemeboi:** tru

  
**3 Sept 16:07  
everyone but klance**

 **sweet_tooth:** how bout support klance for the new gc name

 **pinkattack:** me likey

**pinkattack named the group “support klance”.**

**animemeboi:** sPILL THE TEA SHIRO AND HUNK

 **t_shiro:** keith just screamed about how “of course lance would relate to blue” etc etc

 **t_shiro:** then I hit him with the ‘fact’ that lance flirts with anything so it’s just a matter of time before he finds someone, then Keith “realised something” and left

 **sweet_tooth:** I was just having a standard convo with lance then he starts caps lock typing about how keith is messaging him “PRIVATELY” and leaves

 **smidgeofnb:** so rn they’re talking about who knows what

 **pinkattack:** about whatever Keith realised

 **t_shiro:** I have no idea

 **animemeboi:** we’ll just have to wait *sigh*

 **shayaway:** progress though!!

 **sweet_tooth:** woop!

  
**3 Sept 23:29  
support klance**

 **smidgeofnb:** do you ever think about how maybe we all get really invested in klance’s lives because we’re either single, sad or lonely, or maybe we just want to distract ourselves from our own lives because they’re a mess?

 **animemeboi:** it’s too early in the night to have these thoughts, pidge. go to sleep

 **t_shiro:** what

 **animemeboi:** what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory that I doubt I’ll explain later: pidge, hunk and lance were still the garrison trio, except here the garrison is secondary school. Keith joined the garrison in year 9 (age 13), but mostly kept to himself. In the summer after GCSEs (the summer that has just gone for the fic’s timeline), allura and shiro hung out more, meaning Keith came as shiro’s cousin, matt came as shiro’s bf and lance came as allura’s friend, bringing with him hunk and sometimes pidge. They all hung out and made friends over this summer which is what lance is talking about :)  
> I stayed up until 3:30am to finish this and make all the text bold bc it deleted the bold the first time round ughhh  
> I just finished 2 weeks of exams and this was so fun to plan and write :) hopefully more coming soon, but I have no idea when sorry! I’ve got Christmas holidays soon tho so ;)  
> Thank you for reading, please point out my mistakes! (and hmu on tumblr pwgnbaf or fabngwp)
> 
> **edit 8/8/18: yea keith is meant to be doing English lang. you’ll see in chapter 13 lmao**


	2. the first day (of hell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dawn of a new day, they meet teachers and some future characters ;) and ofc klance but lowkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo thanks for the comments and kudos!! I can’t believe this fic got attention already, I actually thought only like 2 people would look at it. I’ve been able to update pretty quickly but I’ve got school this week so we'll see how it goes :/ sorry in advance!

  
**4 Sept 07:27**  
**the new nerd squad**

 **lancelicious:** WHOS READY

  
**lancelicious:** NOT ME

  
**smidgeofnb:** ok I’m gonna admit I have emotions for once and say I’m scared too

  
**sweet_tooth:** I’m terrified

  
**shayaway:** I’m in that mood where I’m like, it’s fine, but my brains like, nOPE

  
**animemeboi:** my sibling? having Emotions? more likely than you think

  
**kkogayne:** I dunno what to think tbh

  
**t_shiro:** you’ll be fine, don’t worry guys! You’ve got this! And remember, in sixth form rules on phones are usually more relaxed than in secondary, so you can always text each other or us if something happens.

  
**pinkattack:** yeah we’re here for you!! I doubt you’ll need help though, Altea is really good :)))

  
**lancelicious:** ofc you’d say that allura your dads literally the head and your uncle is the deputy,,,

  
**pinkattack:** exactly : )

  
**sweet_tooth:** I’m marginally scared of that smiley

  
**smidgeofnb:** I like where this is going, continue

  
**pinkattack:** : ) : ) : )

  
**animemeboi:** allura likes being a diva and dramatic she just means that if anything happens she has,,,,, means,,,,, of helping yall out

  
**t_shiro:** although not really strictly totally legal, I’m not gonna disagree

  
**t_shiro:** and matt, put your Texan shit away

  
**animemeboi:** this is biphobia

  
**t_shiro:** I’m bi too?

  
**animemeboi:** details

  
**smidgeofnb:** aNYWAY

  
**smidgeofnb:** when we get our timetables we’ve gotta share them okk

  
**lancelicious:** duh so we can see what classes we share

  
**kkogayne:** obviously

  
**shayaway:** give ourselves some hope

  
**sweet_tooth:** I hope there’s only one food class

  
**pinkattack:** there probably is

  
**sweet_tooth:** good :)

  
**shayaway:** <3

  
**smidgeofnb:** ugh first it was shatt now it’s hunay what is this

  
**animemeboi:** why is our ship name shatt?? that’s Bullshit

  
**smidgeofnb:** you’re right shitt is much better

  
**lancelicious:** asdhjis yES

  
**pinkattack:** I LOVE IT

  
**shayaway:** aww hunay sounds like honey ^-^

  
**smidgeofnb:** I mean I guess you’re sweet,, just too much,,,

  
**sweet_tooth:** username

  
**sweet_tooth:** and rude

  
**kkogayne:** so you’re just mushing up peoples names

  
**smidgeofnb:** ya why

  
**kkogayne:** no reason

  
**lancelicious:** ...???

  
**t_shiro:** why not maro though

  
**pinkattack:** that looks like Mario

  
**animemeboi:** I LIKE ALL OF THESE HOW DO I CHOOSE

  
**lancelicious:** #firstworldproblems

  
**animemeboi:** fUCK OFF LANCE

  
**sweet_tooth:** guys the bus is gonna be here in 2 minutes where are you? (shays with me btw)

  
**pinkattack:** cute

  
**shayaway:** <3

  
**smidgeofnb:** I literally live across the road hunk

  
**sweet_tooth:** fair enough. Lance? Keith?

  
**kkogayne:** walking past the coop now

  
**lancelicious:** currenlty rinning dow n teh hilll

  
**sweet_tooth:** I can tell

  
**animemeboi:** gotta go fast

  
**t_shiro:** Matthew I swear to quiznak

  
**smidgeofnb:** I would punch him for you shiro but I need to leave

  
**t_shiro:** don’t miss your bus, I’ll do it later

  
**pinkattack:** lol

 

  
**4 Sept 10:59  
the new nerd squad**

 **smidgeofnb:** where are we meeting up for break I wanna scream at you

  
**kkogayne:** same

  
**lancelicious:** how bout we claim the biggest table outside

  
**smidgeofnb:** no we are not claiming an outside table

  
**lancelicious:** ughh the one nearest the pasta place inside then?

  
**smidgeofnb:** accepted

  
**sweet_tooth:** ok I’m there now

  
**shayaway:** same

  
**t_shiro:** hows it going then?

  
**smidgeofnb:** ughhhhHHHHH

  
**kkogayne:** I just had a free but before that I had English lang with a bunch of strangers and an annoying teacher

  
**pinkattack:** oh who?

  
**kkogayne:** morvok

  
**pinkattack:** ugh gross

  
**t_shiro:** pidge why do you wanna scream?

  
**smidgeofnb:** well first me and lance had physics and the teacher is weird but cool and he’s really good I can already tell

  
**lancelicious:** yeah he seems obsessed with going off topic but he knows what he’s doing

  
**animemeboi:** wait do you mean slav

  
**lancelicious:** ya

  
**animemeboi:** loll shiro hates him

  
**t_shiro:** ANYWAY pidge then what?

  
**smidgeofnb:** then I had chemistry with this dickhead who seems to hate everyone and everything

  
**smidgeofnb:** I mean he defo knows his subject but he’s a shit teacher

  
**smidgeofnb:** and to top it all off he dismissed me COMPLETELY when I corrected my pronouns by just saying “just because you’re 14 doesn’t mean youre better than everyone else or a special snowflake” and I just,,,,, plus this girl zethrid I think she was called kept looking at me weird and idk whether it was because of the pronouns or the age or what

  
**kkogayne:** which teacher is this ill kill him

  
**lancelicious:** THATS SO RUDE AAA IM SO MAD

  
**shayaway:** that’s horrible!! I hope he leaves

  
**sweet_tooth:** I can’t believe this

  
**animemeboi:** is this Sendak

  
**smidgeofnb:** yea

  
**animemeboi:** tbh I’m not surprised he’s always a dick but I’m still mad af

  
**t_shiro:** he’s not allowed to treat you like that, I’m pretty sure it’s actually illegal.

  
**pinkattack:** I can tell my dad pidge, do you want me to?

  
**smidgeofnb:** thanks guys :)

  
**smidgeofnb:** it’s ok allura, I’ll wait and see if he carries on, who knows maybe someone else will stand up for me too :))

  
**kkogayne:** if you ever have chem again when I have a free I will actually come to your class and stab this guy

  
**t_shiro:** keith no

  
**lancelicious:** Protective Keith is a keith I never thought I’d see wow

  
**smidgeofnb:** thanks Keith :)

  
**pinkattack:** how are the rest of you guys’ classes so far?

  
**sweet_tooth:** so far I’ve only had food with shay and a really nice teacher (miss Fay) so all good :)

  
**shayaway:** I’ve had art with an amazing teacher (thace) and really nice classmates and food so also all good :))

  
**lancelicious:** apart from physics with pidge and slav, I’ve had Spanish with mr Prorok who’s lowkey a dick, when I explained to him I’m already fluent he said “so you took the easy way out, I see” and made this face of disgust, then when I sat down and took my jacket off he stared st me a bit weird and looked at his register,,,,,, so,,

  
**lancelicious:** most of the students were nice though, I sat next to this girl acxa who’s really good at Spanish so I taught her some Cuban slang

  
**smidgeofnb:** are all the teachers here transphobic or are me and lance just really unlucky

  
**kkogayne:** my stabbing offer is up for you too lance

  
**t_shiro:** keith NO

  
**t_shiro:** but seriously guys, I think you’ve just got unlucky, most of the teachers are really nice and accepting

  
**pinkattack:** especially kolivan and thace ;)

  
**animemeboi:** I REMEMBER THOSE RUMOURS LOLL

  
**shayaway:** excuse me what? what’s thace hiding??

  
**shayaway:** wait when do I next have art

  
**kkogayne:** kolivans my psychology teacher

  
**lancelicious:** same!! we’re probably in the same class then :)

  
**kkogayne:** :)

  
**smidgeofnb:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
**sweet_tooth:** did Keith just send a smiley? what happened in your free??

  
**lancelicious:** stfu pidge

  
**kkogayne:** I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

  
**animemeboi:** PROUD OF YOU KEITH

  
**pinkattack:** dEAD

  
**lancelicious:** oHYMGOSDD

  
**shayaway:** wow I love how keith memeing breaks the chat

  
**t_shiro:** but you came out ages ago? And you weren’t attacked?

  
**animemeboi:** shiro, you have much to learn

  
**t_shiro:** what

  
**sweet_tooth:** he’s such a dad omgg  
**t_shiro:** why do you all call me a dad I’m 25?

  
**pinkattack:** you are a dad? you care about everyone and look after them like a dad

  
**t_shiro:** but you do the same

  
**lancelicious:** OMG

  
**lancelicious:** ALLURA YOURE THE MUM

  
**animemeboi:** BUT IM SHIROS BF,,,,,,

  
**smidgeofnb:** are you responsible tho

  
**animemeboi:** fair enough

  
**animemeboi:** can I be the daddy then ;))

  
**shayaway:** *pukes*

  
**sweet_tooth:** nOPE

  
**lancelicious:** I don’t know what to think

  
**kkogayne:** I’m scarred for life

  
**smidgeofnb:** same

  
**pinkattack:** I disagree with this

  
**t_shiro:** ok, I know what that one means

  
**t_shiro:** and I don’t like it

  
**animemeboi:** :(

  
**smidgeofnb:** no one feels pity for you you disgusting human

  
**t_shiro:** you know what, why don’t you teach me about memes and I teach you human decency

  
**kkogayne:** that was strangely smooth

  
**lancelicious:** wow

  
**animemeboi:** ughhh fiiIIIIIINE

  
**sweet_tooth:** thank you shiro

  
**sweet_tooth:** now does anyone have any bleach

 

 

**4 Sept 12:39  
the new nerd squad**

**shayaway:** I just realised, why are none of you Adults at work??

  
**pinkattack:** we lined up all our free days to be on the same day of the week ;)

  
**shayaway:** efficient

  
**animemeboi:** so now allura can third wheel every Monday ;)))

  
**lancelicious:** wow allura

  
**lancelicious:** I relate

  
**smidgeofnb:** same

  
**kkogayne:** same

  
**sweet_tooth:** look, just cause yall are sad af and can’t get anyone,,,,

  
**animemeboi:** A HUNK BURN SO RARE WOWWWW

  
**smidgeofnb:** I would be offended but I’m too shocked

  
**lancelicious:** IM NOT SHOCKED ENOUGH IM JUST REALLY OFFENDED

  
**pinkattack:** idk what to think,,,, I’m,,,, ok I’m oFFENDED

  
**kkogayne:** dramatic.jpg

  
**animemeboi:** laNCE LOLL

  
**smidgeofnb:** ok I’m just shocked Keith managed to really sneakily take such a good photo

  
**smidgeofnb:** and I’m shocked Keith took it of lance, willingly

  
**lancelicious:** HOW TF DID YOU TAKE THAT IM SITTING DIAGONALLY TO YOU

  
**lancelicious:** IM NOT EVEN MAD JUST,, WHAT

  
**pinkattack:** this is the best thing I’ve seen all day

  
**shayaway:** it looks so much better in real life look

  
**shayaway:** drama.mov

  
**smidgeofnb:** *saves these for future use*

  
**sweet_tooth:** *does the same*

  
**lancelicious:** what are you two planning

  
**kkogayne:** what did I start

  
**animemeboi:** just you wait

  
**t_shiro:** I cant believe I was late to keith bonding

  
**pinkattack:** deAD

  
**kkogayne:** ahsjs bye

  
**smidgeofnb:** he just went red and left omf

  
**sweet_tooth:** therehegoes.jpg

  
**t_shiro:** awh

  
**shayaway:** shiro did you just awh your cousin

  
**smidgeofnb:** waiTWHERESLANCEGOING.jpg

  
**pinkattack:** OMGGGGG NO WAY

  
**animemeboi:** we have been Blessed

  
**lancelicious:** guys stop

  
**sweet_tooth:** shit sorry

  
**t_shiro:** oh no

 

 

  
**4 Sept 12:46  
lancelicious  > kkogayne**

 **lancelicious:** where are you??

  
**lancelicious:** keith???

  
**kkogayne:** I’m fine it’s ok

  
**lancelicious:** keith, where are you

  
**kkogayne:** ...the stem block toilets

  
**lancelicious:** ok I’m coming

  
**kkogayne:** no I’m fine honestly

  
**lancelicious:** too late I’m here

  
**lancelicious:** keith I can hear your phone buzzing

  
**kkogayne:** shit

  
**lancelicious:** come on, come out of there

  
**kkogayne:** ughhhhhhhhhHH fine

  
**lancelicious:** :)

 

 

  
**4 Sept 12:46  
support klance**

 **pinkattack:** idk if what we did is bad or good, now they’re both helping each other but we really embarrassed them??

  
**t_shiro:** I mean, it’s good that they’re ‘bonding’, but I have teased Keith about bonding moments before and he hates it, so it’s my mistake.

  
**smidgeofnb:** wait like that ‘bonding moment’ keith and lance had at that sleepover we had at the brogane house that lance conveniently forgot??

  
**t_shiro:** ...yeah, it usually makes him really upset because in his mind that was a rejection, and Keith does NOT deal well with rejections.

  
**sweet_tooth:** ...oh, oh no

  
**shayaway:** I’m glad they have each other rn

  
**t_shiro:** I’ll apologise to Keith, he’ll be fine, you guys did nothing wrong.

  
**pinkattack:** I feel like I owe lance an apology too

  
**sweet_tooth:** he’ll be fine allura, I think he was just overwhelmed from Keith and then us teasing about klance on top of that made him say guys stop

  
**sweet_tooth:** also he was probably trying to get us to shut up so his and Keith’s phone wouldn’t buzz while he’s talking to Keith

  
**shayaway:** true, I hope

  
**smidgeofnb:** agh emotions

  
**animemeboi:** same

  
**pinkattack:** same

 

 

  
**4 Sept 12:48  
t_shiro  > kkogayne**

 **t_shiro:** I’m really sorry about mentioning bonding, it was wrong and I have no excuse.

  
**kkogayne:** it’s ok shiro, please don’t go all “treading on eggshells” around me tho

  
**t_shiro:** ok I won’t. To make up for it though I can get Chinese tonight?

  
**kkogayne:** yes please :)

  
**t_shiro:** don’t want to intrude, but how did your talk with Lance go?

  
**kkogayne:** really well, he’s scarily good at talking people through stuff

  
**t_shiro:** well he does have a lot of siblings, I’d guess he’s had to do it a lot.

  
**kkogayne:** true

  
**kkogayne:** .................also I’m still really gay

  
**t_shiro:** no surprise there ;)

  
**kkogayne:** asghjn

 

 

  
**4 Sept 12:49  
sweet_tooth  > lancelicious**

 **sweet_tooth:** you ok?

  
**lancelicious:** yeah I’m good, is it alright with you guys if me and Keith come back later?

  
**sweet_tooth:** yeah that’s fine, take all the time you need! we’re all sorry btw :(

  
**lancelicious:** dw it’s fine!! rn the only thing I’m worried about is whether Keith is ok and if he thinks my jumper is cute on me

  
**sweet_tooth:** good now I really know you’re ok ;)

  
**lancelicious:** shut up  <3

  
**sweet_tooth:** <3

 

 

  
**4 Sept 13:03  
kkogayne created the group.  
kkogayne added lancelicious, sweet_tooth, smidgeofnb and shayaway to the group.  
kkogayne named the group “sixth form kids”.**

 **kkogayne:** I’m sorry about that guys, I’m not mad I swear, just needed some time to,, idk I’m sorry

  
**sweet_tooth:** it’s ok keith! everyone’s stressed, it’s normal and ok for even the smallest thing to set something off :)

  
**shayaway:** yeah, it’s all good! if you don’t want to you don’t have to come back to the table, but we do miss you two (^-^)

  
**smidgeofnb:** I mean we all know how shit I am with *emotions* but ditto what hunay have said, keith

  
**kkogayne:** thanks guys :))

  
**lancelicious:** I hope there’s enough pasta left, I’m dying of hunger rn

  
**lancelicious:** we defo picked the best table

  
**smidgeofnb:** “we”

  
**lancelicious:** ok pidge did *rolls eyes*

  
**shayaway:** how are you dying of hunger when you’ve already eaten 2 sandwiches, a cupcake, an apple, a slice of pizza and like 3 cookies today??

  
**lancelicious:** I also had a smoothie

  
**shayaway:** wtffff???

  
**sweet_tooth:** this is nothing. in fact I’m marginally worried. lance did you have a normal breakfast this morning?

  
**lancelicious:** no I had more than usual, and I stress ate a chocolate bar in Spanish

  
**smidgeofnb:** that’s so much food wtf

  
**smidgeofnb:** I mean I could easily eat that much but usually I just can’t be bothered?? or I’m too busy? wth dude

  
**shayaway:** and how tf are your pores not dead???

  
**lancelicious:** a Dedicated daily routine, skip one day and it’s hell the next

  
**shayaway:** at least that makes sense

  
**sweet_tooth:** ok so you are eating a normal amount

  
**lancelicious:** yeaaaa dw

  
**kkogayne:** what is normal about that

  
**smidgeofnb:** not much

  
**smidgeofnb:** I thought you were coming back to get pasta lance?

  
**lancelicious:** shit u rite

  
**lancelicious:** keith we’re going back

  
**kkogayne:** uh ok I’m literally sitting next to you but ok

 

 

  
**4 Sept 13:05  
support klance**

 **pinkattack:** where have all the kids gone??

  
**sweet_tooth:** soitalkedtolance.jpg

  
**smidgeofnb:** betraying your friend by sharing your chat, nice

  
**sweet_tooth:** it’s not betrayal if you’re doing it for a good cause

  
**smidgeofnb:** idk which to question more, your morals about betrayal or the fact that you think this chat is a good cause

  
**pinkattack:** AWWWWW LANCE

  
**pinkattack:** HES SO ADORABLE AW

  
**animemeboi:** don’t let lance see you say that allura loll

  
**t_shiro:** all good then?

  
**shayaway:** I’d say all is very good

  
**t_shiro:** good good

  
**sweet_tooth:** keith even created a gc for us kids

  
**animemeboi:** keith created a gc?? crazy

  
**smidgeofnb:** ikr

  
**t_shiro:** wow I’m surprised too

  
**pinkattack:** that’s so good though

  
**smidgeofnb:** oops we’ve gtg klance is back

  
**t_shiro:** ok, good luck with the rest of your day!

 

 

  
**4 Sept 13:34  
lancelicious  > kkogayne**

 **lancelicious:** don’t tell me you didn’t notice how everyone put their phones away when we came back

  
**kkogayne:** lance we’re in psychology you’re literally sitting next to me

  
**lancelicious:** well kolivan gave me a weird look when I walked in w/ you so I’d rather not chance it

  
**lancelicious:** anyway back to the topic

  
**kkogayne** : yeah I did notice, I thought it was a it weird but maybe they just didn’t wanna be rude

  
**lancelicious:** but why all of them? at once?? were they texting?? why???

  
**kkogayne:** chill

  
**lancelicious:** omg I just realised

  
**lancelicious:** they must have a chat without us

  
**lancelicious:** D’:

  
**kkogayne:** why would they

  
**lancelicious:** idk but it makes sense!!

  
**kkogayne:** ...I hate that you’re right

  
**lancelicious:** shit kolivan looked at me weird again

 

 

  
**Sept 4 15:31  
the new nerd squad**

 **t_shiro:** how did everyone’s first day go?

  
**smidgeofnb:** good except chemistry at the start, I really like the computing teacher and I’m with hunk for computing and maths :)

  
**sweet_tooth:** yeah she’s so nice! and it’s good to have a friend in my classes :))

  
**shayaway:** food and art were good, but the history teacher got a bit on my nerves :/ hopefully she’ll be nicer soon

  
**pinkattack:** who do you have?

  
**shayaway:** Hira

  
**pinkattack:** she’ll probably be manageable for most of the year

  
**shayaway:** that was quite vague

  
**pinkattack:** she’s weird *shrugs*

  
**shayaway:** and pidge zethrids in my history class too she was just quiet and broody tho

  
**lancelicious:** so like keith 95% of the time

  
**kkogayne:** hey

  
**t_shiro:** you cant deny it though

  
**lancelicious:** anyway psychology was good but guess who’s in drama,,,,,,

  
**sweet_tooth:** oh you hAVE TO BE KIDDIING ME

  
**sweet_tooth:** you have the worst luck bro

  
**pinkattack:** who??

  
**lancelicious:** nyma

  
**smidgeofnb:** DELETE

  
**sweet_tooth:** same

  
**kkogayne:** who’s nyma?

  
**pinkattack:** yea what’s so bad about her?

  
**lancelicious:** she’s my ex, we broke up around October last year

  
**sweet_tooth:** but she’s not just any ex she’s an absolute bitch

  
**sweet_tooth:** she’s one of those toxic people who manipulate and don’t give a fuck about people they should care for

  
**sweet_tooth:** she basically used lance so now I have a personal revenge story ready for any occasion

  
**smidgeofnb:** I’ve already hacked into her phone 3 times for justice

  
**pinkattack:** holy shit lance I’m so sorry

  
**kkogayne:** I can stab her too

  
**shayaway:** that’s awful lance, can’t you move class or smth?

  
**lancelicious:** no it’s the only class ://

  
**t_shiro:** remember that if anything happens, we’ll be here for you. She can’t go up against all of us :)

  
**lancelicious:** thanks guys :)

  
**lancelicious:** has everyone said about their day?

  
**pinkattack:** keith hasn’t

  
**t_shiro:** keith?

  
**kkogayne:** psychology was good, and pe was ok, zethrid’s in my class too tho

  
**kkogayne:** overall good day tho

  
**smidgeofnb:** wtf is she in everyone’s class

  
**animemeboi:** I got excited when I saw all the new messages on the gc but nevermind yall are boring af

  
**pinkattack:** rude

  
**t_shiro:** talking about how people’s days when you care about them isn’t boring, Matthew

  
**animemeboi:** ugh emotions

  
**smidgeofnb:** same

  
**lancelicious:** completely unrelated anyone wanna meet up and go to shakeaway

  
**sweet_tooth:** I’m down

  
**shayaway:** same

  
**smidgeofnb:** need me some crushed oreos

  
**pinkattack:** can I join you?

  
**lancelicious:** duh when are you not invited

  
**pinkattack:** :))

  
**animemeboi:** yall are basic

  
**animemeboi:** ...but I do want some drinkable reeses

  
**t_shiro:** I’m not paying for you matt

  
**animemeboi:** fine I’ll pay for you

  
**t_shiro:** not what I meant, but I accept, thanks xx

  
**smidgeofnb:** GROSS

  
**smidgeofnb:** KEITH YOU BETTER COME AND SAVE ME FROM THIS

  
**kkogayne:** isn’t shakeaway a milkshake place? I’m lactose intolerant

  
**smidgeofnb:** it’s got smoothies too

  
**kkogayne:** ok I’ll come

  
**lancelicious:** you’re lactose intolerant?? can you not eat chocolate then? rip

  
**kkogayne:** no I just can’t drink milk it’s not that extreme luckily

  
**lancelicious:** I was gonna say

  
**pinkattack:** squad outing!! we’re all coming!

  
**shayaway:** :))

  
**sweet_tooth:** meet there in 20 mins?

  
**pinkattack:** ok can I get a lift with you shatt

  
**t_shiro:** sure

  
**animemeboi:** I still hate shatt

  
**lancelicious:** anyone getting the 41 bus?

  
**sweet_tooth:** nah me n shay are already on the 173

  
**smidgeofnb:** ya

  
**kkogayne:** yep

  
**lancelicious:** there’s one in 5 mins we can get there in time

  
**kkogayne:** I’m getting my pe kit then I’ll be there

  
**smidgeofnb:** omw

 

 

  
**4 Sept 22:16  
kkogayne  > t_shiro**

 **kkogayne:** so you know this morning in the gc we were talking about ship names for you and matt

  
**t_shiro:** is this going where I think it’s going

  
**kkogayne:** well, I’ve been thinking,,, would mine and lance’s be klance, laith or like keiance or what

  
**t_shiro:** it went where I thought it would

  
**t_shiro:** idk you and lance can decide that when you get together ;))

  
**kkogayne:** sHIRO WE ALL KNOW THATS NOT GONNA HAPPEN AGJJSN

 

 

**4 Sept 22:17  
support klance**

**t_shiro:** adorkable.jpg

  
**t_shiro:** you’re welcome

  
**pinkattack:** AAAAAAAAAA OMFGG

  
**sweet_tooth:** that is adorable

  
**shayaway:** I sure ass hope it’ll happen

  
**animemeboi:** the real question is, when they get together, if they change it, will we change ours

  
**smidgeofnb:** depends if I approve

  
**sweet_tooth:** yea we will, SUPPORT is the key word here

  
**shayaway:** tru

  
**t_shiro:** anyway goodnight

  
**pinkattack:** gnight

  
**animemeboi:** night babe xx

  
**smidgeofnb:** gROSSSS

  
**animemeboi:** ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl the thing that takes the most time with these chapters is going through them and making things bold and adding the breaks ugh  
> sorry if the breaks are a bit weird ao3 did smth weird :/  
> and if you’ve never been to shakeaway you’re missing out,, their milkshakes are the bestttt  
> ngl I’m gonna pass any typos I make as them typing badly, but if anything’s really bad or if I mess up one of their usernames please tell me!  
> thank you again for all the kudos!!


	3. ships galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has Feelings™, lance is a wingman, and I wrote too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe this e n t i r e chapter happens over the course of less than an hour lol  
> I’ve had this written since Tuesday but then stuff happened aaaa I’m sorry!  
> also I went back to chapter 1 and changed slight details to do with timing to avoid plot holes, I’m such a cheat woww  
> Thank you so much for the kudos, comments and bookmarks, whenever I get emails about them they make my day :,)))  
> anyway here we go ~
> 
> me reading back on this fic many months later: fuck there are so many inconsistencies  
> so yeah. update from me in June 2018, I’ve edited this since bc of some backstory I came up with in the meantime :))

**5 Sept 06:47**  
**pinkattack > lancelicious**

 **pinkattack:** good morning lance!

 **pinkattack:** ik you’re probably going through your daily routine rn

 **pinkattack:** but when you come back you can read these

 **pinkattack:** so I’ve been thinking stuff over, and I’ve realised a couple of things that I need advice on. before you think “why not matt or shiro”, I cant because it’s got to do with them, and tbh I don’t think they’d be good at this type of advice anyway. soo anyway, I realised in the summer that I had a small crush on shiro, but I obviously backed off bc of matt, but then I hung out with them more (painful) and after a while, more recently, I realised something else. I seem to have developed a crush on matt too... but I still have a crush on shiro, which hasn’t gone away as I hoped, either. so now I’m doubly in trouble, and I’m also doubting whether I’m just wishing for a relationship and whether I’m actually pan. however I have thought it over and I don’t think this is just wishing for a relationship, I mean I am, but this isn’t caused by that, I don’t think. is this normal or am I just weird? what do I do, they’re literally in a relationship with each other??

 **pinkattack:** sorry for the long message (･･;)

 **lancelicious:** allura! I’m honoured you came to me for advice!! first of all, I think everyone has a small crush on shiro (don’t take that as me dismissing your feelings), but I’m surprised about matt? anyway, this is totally normal! look up the word “polyamory” and see if the description fits what you feel, even if it’s just in a romantic way. 2nd point, just because you like 2 guys rn doesn’t mean you aren’t pan! only you can define you, if pan doesn’t fit you anymore, that’s ok too, but don’t need to change to fit the ‘official’ definition or just because of your current interests. take me for example, I say I’m bi but tbh if a gender neutral person came along and I was interested in them, I wouldn’t tell myself “no I’m bi I can’t”! sexuality is fluid too!! if I were brave and in your situation, I’d ask both shiro and matt what they think about the term polyamory, and that you’re interested in both of them (even just romantically), and what they think. but I’m not brave, so I’d probably get someone else to ask one of them what they think about me, eg Keith to shiro and pidge to matt. if you want I can ask them so you’re not embarrassed!!

 **lancelicious:** hope that helped! sorry for the long message too (^^;)

 **pinkattack:** thanks lance, that /really/ helped! yeah, polyamory defo fits what I’m feeling rn... would you mind asking pidge and Keith to do that please? sorry and thank you so much!! you’re scarily good at this lol

 **lancelicious:** yeah sure I’ll ask them! I have loads of siblings allura what did you expect ;)

 **pinkattack:** fair enough

 **lancelicious:** before I go ask them, I’m genuinely curious, what do you see in matt? you don’t have to answer if you’re not comfortable tho xx

 **pinkattack:** no it’s ok I see what you mean, in the gc he can be a bit weird, but he’s actually so sweet and kind, I’ve already a few heart to hearts with him. he’s also soooo supportive of pidge it’s adorable when he gets excited about them, and when he’s coding he makes this cute concentrated face,,, aaaahhh

 **lancelicious:** wow,,,,

 **lancelicious:** you’re so whipped

 **pinkattack:** shUT UP OMF

 **lancelicious:** love you too xxxx

 **pinkattack:** tysmmm xxxxxxxxx

  
**5 Sept 07:02  
lancelicious  > kkogayne**

 **lancelicious:** mornin keith

 **lancelicious:** random question, but could you please ask shiro what he thinks of allura ~honestly~? ty

 **kkogayne:** umm ok any particular reason why?

 **lancelicious:** yes

 **kkogayne:**...??

 **lancelicious:** ......what you think I’m gonna tell you

 **kkogayne:** ..yes??

 **lancelicious:** well I’m afraid you’re wrong

 **kkogayne:** will I ever know?

 **lancelicious:** hopefully

 **kkogayne:** you’re being so cryptic that I could make a conspiracy theory out of you

 **lancelicious:** asfshjdknn just ask shiro

 **kkogayne:** um

 **kkogayne:** ok

  
**5 Sept 7:04  
lancelicious  > smidgeofnb**

 **lancelicious:** yo pidge random question can you ask matt what he honestly thinks of allura pls

 **smidgeofnb:** sure

 **lancelicious:** thanks

 **smidgeofnb:** I think I know what he’ll say tho

 **lancelicious:** what

 **smidgeofnb:** that she’s way out of his league, he thinks she hot, but “don’t get me wrong I’m still head over heals for shiro”

 **lancelicious:** omgg thank you

 **smidgeofnb:** I think he’ll be pleasantly surprised ;)

 **lancelicious:** don’t tell him

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m not that cruel to allura dw

 **lancelicious:** ty x

  
**5 Sept 07:06  
lancelicious  > pinkattack**

 **lancelicious:** ok, I’ve asked them, I’ll text you screenshots when I get them x

 **pinkattack:** aaaaAAAAA THANK YOU

 **lancelicious:** no problem, I’m the ultimate wingman :)))

 **pinkattack:** TRUE

 **pinkattack:** IM SO SCARED AGH

 **lancelicious:** I wouldn’t worry, pidge said they thought they knew what matt would say already

 **pinkattack:** waIT WHAT

 **lancelicious:** looksgood.jpg

 **pinkattack:** NO WAYYY

 **pinkattack:** I AM NOT OUT OF HIS LEAGUE WTF

 **lancelicious:** it’s so sweet to see you like this ahh

 **pinkattack:** rich coming from you *coughkeithcough*

 **lancelicious:** loOK, IM DOING YOU A FAVOUR

 **pinkattack:** YOURE RIGHT IM SORRY

 **lancelicious:** ITS OK I WAS JOKING

 **lancelicious:** WERE BOTH WHIPPED HERE

 **pinkattack:** AAAAAAAAAAA

 **lancelicious:** AAAAAAAAAAAA

  
**5 Sept 7:05  
kkogayne  > t_shiro**

 **kkogayne:** hey hows going to your early shift going

 **t_shiro:** the bus isstuck in traffic ugh

 **t_shiro:** I’m surprised you’re actually awake enough to text usually your alarms keeping buzzing until 7:15

 **kkogayne:** yeah well I was hungry so I got up

 **t_shiro:** good, there’s bacon you can make in the fridge btw

 **kkogayne:** thank you

 **t_shiro:** any particular reason why you texted me or you just wanted to talk to your fave cousin/brother

 **kkogayne:** ugh gross

 **kkogayne:** actually yeah

 **t_shiro:**?

 **kkogayne:** what do you think of allura

 **kkogayne:** honestly

 **t_shiro:** uhhhhhh why

 **kkogayne:** I’ve just been,,,,, observing

 **t_shiro:** you creep

 **kkogayne:** :)

 **t_shiro:** *sighs* ok, I think she’s really cute, and she can be pretty damn hot, and when she gets excited it’s absolutely adorable, and I swear I’m not cheating on matt, also don’t tell him any of this I’ll change the Wi-fi password

 **kkogayne:** I won’t tell him dw

 **kkogayne:** so you like like allura too

 **t_shiro:** ...maybe? I dunno, it’s weird, I don’t wanna cheat on Matt because I do love him but Allura is also so amazing

 **kkogayne:** for a clever guy you seem so uneducated

 **t_shiro:** excuse me?

 **kkogayne:** Google polyamory

 **t_shiro:** ok

 **t_shiro:** ...oh

 **t_shiro:** OH

 **kkogayne:** ayy

 **t_shiro:** wow I feel like I never knew myself

 **kkogayne:** you’re welcome

 **kkogayne:** can we have Indian tonight please

 **t_shiro:** I knew there was a catch

 **t_shiro:** ...ok, fine, but this is the last takeaway this week

 **kkogayne:** score :)

 **kkogayne:** have fun at work bro

 **t_shiro:** have fun at school bro

  
**5 Sept 07:06  
smidgeofnb  > animemeboi**

 **smidgeofnb:** sup loser

 **animemeboi:** I’m literally downstairs wyd

 **smidgeofnb:** don’t have to leave the house for like 30 mins why should I leave my bed now

 **animemeboi:** fair enough

 **animemeboi:** I have to leave in 20 :(

 **smidgeofnb:** lol on you

 **smidgeofnb:** anyway

 **animemeboi:** what do you want gremlin

 **smidgeofnb:** ugh

 **smidgeofnb:** what do you think of allura, h o n e s t l y

 **animemeboi:** um why

 **smidgeofnb:** I have my reasons

 **animemeboi:** *narrows eyes*

 **smidgeofnb:** *puts on my skepticals*

 **animemeboi:** first of all, rude

 **animemeboi:** second of all,,,,,, yeah allura is cute and hot as fuck which is a feat only previously achieved by shiro, and we had some quality heart to hearts in the summer which fucked with my emotions

 **smidgeofnb:** ew emotions

 **animemeboi:** you started this

 **smidgeofnb:** true, continue

 **animemeboi:** but firstly she’s waaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY out of my league and secondly,,,, I’m still so whipped for shiro,,,,,,,,,

 **smidgeofnb:** yall are ignorant af

 **animemeboi:** um rude

 **smidgeofnb:** https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=polyamory &ie=UTF-8&oe=UTF-8&hl=en-gb&client=safari

 **animemeboi:** ohhhhhHHHHHHHHHH

 **animemeboi:** two problems remain: shiro and allura

 **smidgeofnb:** theyre not problems, they’re people, bitch

 **animemeboi:** don’t you bitch me

 **smidgeofnb:** I’ll bitch who I want

 **animemeboi:** what a child

 **smidgeofnb:** stfu

 **smidgeofnb:** anyway I’ve gained my intel now go talk to your bf

 **animemeboi:** ugh fine

 **smidgeofnb:** don’t delay the inevitable

 **animemeboi:** rich coming from you

  
**5 Sept 07:09  
kkogayne  > lancelicious**

 **kkogayne:** here ya go

 **kkogayne:** spilling.jpg

 **kkogayne:** shiros.jpg

 **kkogayne:** secrets.jpg

 **lancelicious:** thank you!! x

 **kkogayne:** welc

  
**5 Sept 07:10  
smidgeofnb  > lancelicious**

 **smidgeofnb:** mattiswhipped.jpg

 **smidgeofnb:** mattiswhipped2.jpg

 **lancelicious:** thank you! xxx

 **smidgeofnb:** np, always willing to help a wingman in disguise ;)

 **smidgeofnb:** also, did you tell Keith why you asked him to ask shiro

 **lancelicious:** lol no I’m not that dumb

 **smidgeofnb:** 1) you’re not dumb 2) good otherwise this would be pointless lol

 **lancelicious:** 1) fight me 2) ik and technically I didn’t tell you either ;)

 **smidgeofnb:** 1) are you sure about that 2) true ;)

 **lancelicious:** 1) no

 **smidgeofnb:** that’s what I thought

  
**5 Sept 07:13  
lancelicious  > pinkattack**

 **lancelicious:** shiro1.jpg

 **lancelicious:** shiro2.jpg

 **lancelicious:** shiro3.jpg

 **lancelicious:** matt1.jpg

 **lancelicious:** matt2.jpg

 **lancelicious:** looks like you’re in luck princess!!

 **pinkattack:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIWJEOWJCNBCWOC OJWDO DCEJ OWJ DOJD W

 **lancelicious:** same

 **lancelicious:** I’d let them talk it over, I’ll ask either Keith or pidge to check if the bfs have had a talk at the end of the day, then if they have they’ll either approach you or I’ll give you a heads up ;)

 **pinkattack:** THANK YOU LANCE YOURE THE BEST WINGMAN

 **lancelicious:** ;;)))) why thank you

 **pinkattack:** BUT NOW IVE GOTTA SIT ON THIS ALL DAY AAAAAAH

 **pinkattack:** I NEED TO LEAVE IN 5 MINS SEE YOU GOOD LUCK AT SCHOOL HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY THANK YOU AGAIN XXX

 **lancelicious:** dw allura any day!! have fun at work lol xxx

  
**5 Sept 07:16  
the new nerd squad**

 **sweet_tooth:** is anyone awake? nobody’s talked today

 **lancelicious:** the Adults are working

 **animemeboi:** I have to leave in like 15 mins

 **pinkattack:** I need to leave in 4

 **kkogayne:** shiros on a bus so idk if he can hear his phone rn

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m getting dressed now

 **lancelicious:** now?? I’ve been awake for half an hour

 **smidgeofnb:** I’ve been sitting in bed for 15 mins lol

 **shayaway:** same tho

 **sweet_tooth:** so yall are awake you just couldn’t be assed

 **lancelicious:** excuse me I’ve already exfoliated, moisturised, rinsed, cleaned up, dressed and am currently finishing eating

 **sweet_tooth:** ok except lance

 **shayaway:** I’ve been up since 7, I’ve washed and dressed, also currently eating

 **kkogayne:** same

 **sweet_tooth:** so basically pidge is lazy

 **smidgeofnb:** hey if it took you 10 secs to get to the bus stop you wouldn’t wake up an hour early would you

 **lancelicious:** yeah I would

 **sweet_tooth:** I might

 **shayaway:** not an hour

 **kkogayne:** nah I wouldn’t

 **smidgeofnb:** see it’s not just me

 **animemeboi:** pidge I will eat the last of the coco pops if you’re not down here in 2

 **smidgeofnb:** woAH RUDE I NEED TO FIND A CLEAN BINDER

 **animemeboi:** ok you have 3 and a half mins

 **shayaway:** why you so extra

 **lancelicious:** I read that to the why you always lyin music

 **animemeboi:** same

 **sweet_tooth:** why am I friends with any of you

 **shayaway:** um

 **sweet_tooth:** babe, we’re not exactly friends,,,

 **shayaway:** ok true

 **smidgeofnb:** good save

 **lancelicious:** loll

  
**5 Sept 07:29  
lancelicious  > sweet_tooth**

 **lancelicious:** ok I’m betraying a lot of trusts here so don’t tell or show anyone this, not even shay

 **sweet_tooth:** um ok should I be worried

 **lancelicious:** no

 **lancelicious:** allura1.jpg

 **lancelicious:** allura2.jpg

 **lancelicious:** allura3.jpg

 **lancelicious:** allura4.jpg

 **lancelicious:** allura5.jpg

 **lancelicious:** shiro1.jpg

 **lancelicious:** shiro2.jpg

 **lancelicious:** shiro3.jpg

 **lancelicious:** matt1.jpg

 **lancelicious:** matt2.jpg

 **sweet_tooth:** ...holy shit

 **lancelicious:** holy shit indeed my dude

 **sweet_tooth:** I love how it’s the second day of school and we already have group drama and school drama

 **lancelicious:** ikr seems we can’t avoid it

 **sweet_tooth:** I’m so shook wow

 **sweet_tooth:** this is all gonna take me a while to process

 **lancelicious:** lolll

 **sweet_tooth:** tbh I’m shook just at the fact that you, after allura sorta asked you, got pidge and Keith (/Keith/) to ask shiro and matt that stuff /and/ send you screenshots

 **sweet_tooth:** alluras right, you’re the best wingman

 **lancelicious:** aw thanks :))

 **sweet_tooth:** anyway while I’m shook the bus is coming so get your ass down here

 **lancelicious:** shit ok see you there x

 **sweet_tooth:** <3

 **sweet_tooth:** also I won’t tell anyone dw

 **lancelicious:** ik i trust you bro

 **sweet_tooth:** bro  <3

 **lancelicious:** <3

 **sweet_tooth:** get down here!!

 **lancelicious:** okokok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got the gravity falls reference I love you  
> sorry nothing much happens in this chapter, I wanted to show the Adults having Problems and Feelings and actually having Character shit,, which will be continued later but idk when,,,,  
> so far, the chapters have been a day each ish (this day is continued in the next chapter), but I would suggest looking at /at least/ the day the chats happen because I will end up skipping days, these guys don’t have Drama 24/7 so I’ve gotta skip the boring days  
> life update: school is almost over for the year, my last day is Friday (aaaaa yayy), which is why I’ve been able to update pretty damn fast. after the holidays are over (at the beginning of January) schools gonna go back to being Stressful Work All The Time instead of the sorta Chill lessons we have rn, so chapter will be slower, just a heads up!! also tomorrow I’ve got Results Day for my mocks (which are actually important, my next school is gonna look at these grades, and if I miss the Real Exam they’ll use this grade aaaaAAAAA) and I’m rly scared and excited halp  
> sorry for the long note, thanks if you read this far down ;) hope you’re enjoying the fic and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS ETC AGAIN AAAAAA


	4. school is still a thing, work is now a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a competition, a winner, Adults actually doing shit  
> tbh nothing much happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that I haven’t done anything in a couple of days, it’s been the end of school so things have been really busy (^^;) now I’m on holiday tho!! I’ve still got shit to do, especially with Christmas, but imma try and write every day so I can update more frequently :))  
> also, I got a comment from theoneamazingcaitlin about stuff (“Really interested in where the alteans are from, which I guess in a British context is either the south east, or where I’m from, which is wales. Maybe even Scotland!”) which I will probably talk about in the future, just wanted to mention it bc it’s been one of my fave comments and it’s interesting :)))  
> again, I cannot thank you enough for all the kudos and comments!! they make my day ^-^

**5 Sept 09:58**  
**the new nerd squad**

 **lancelicious:** guess what I hate

 **t_shiro:** aren’t you in class right now?

 **kkogayne:** aren’t you meant to be working rn

 **t_shiro:** touché

 **pinkattack:** proTECTIVE KEITH RETURNS

 **kkogayne:** aNYWAY LANCE WHAT DO YOU HATE

 **lancelicious:** um ok I’ll ignore whatever just happened

 **lancelicious:** I’m currently in double drama,,, and someone is being a bit of a bitch,,,,,,,

 **kkogayne:** I’d come to stab her but I’m in double English lang

 **kkogayne:** ...I’m trying to type under the table but morvok just glared at me, see yall

 **lancelicious:** unlucky, Throk gave us a 2 min break (mostly cos he wanted one tho)

 **sweet_tooth:** where did Texan Keith come from??

 **shayaway:** wtf

 **lancelicious:** 2 min break over, see you guys in the afterlife

 **sweet_tooth:** good luck bro :(

 **smidgeofnb:** ugh this is the chat that was getting me in trouble with Sendak

 **shayaway:** shit sorry

 **smidgeofnb:** dw, I’m in the toilets rn, he only gave me a Look so

 **smidgeofnb:** how are yall texting anyway

 **sweet_tooth:** everyone needs to stop being Texan, we’re in fucking England

 **shayaway:** me n hunk just had food together, we both have a free now while you guys suffer :))

 **smidgeofnb:** ugh luckyyy

 **smidgeofnb:** at least you can continue claiming our table :)

 **shayaway:** tru

 **smidgeofnb:** gotta go back now, imma put my phone on airplane so I don’t get detention the second day

 **sweet_tooth:** have fun with Sendak ughh

 **shayaway:** hope he’s being nicer :/

 **smidgeofnb:** he’s not really but thanks anyway :)

 **smidgeofnb:** see yall later :))

 **sweet_tooth:** sTOP

  
**5 Sept 11:13  
the new nerd squad**

 **smidgeofnb:** ok, so lance and keith have decided to have a competition on who can eat 4 of the schools dry ass flapjacks the fastest

 **smidgeofnb:** bets are on for who wins, you contribute £10+ to whoever you think will win, then if you do win you get to split all the money contributed with the other betters who won

 **smidgeofnb:** current bets are: hunk £10 for lance, me n shay £10 each for Keith

 **smidgeofnb:** any of you Adults in?

 **animemeboi:** £15 for lance

 **lancelicious:** yes matt!!! my new fave adult

 **pinkattack:** RUDE

 **pinkattack:** £10 FOR KEITH

 **lancelicious:** ALLURA NOOO

 **kkogayne:** lolllll

 **t_shiro:** pidge, I’m not sure this is legal

 **smidgeofnb:** sure it is I’ve done it before

 **t_shiro:** that doesn’t mean its legal...

 **t_shiro:** you know what, nevermind, £10 for Keith

 **kkogayne:** good, I was ready to eat your Doritos

 **t_shiro:** touch my Doritos again and I’ll change the Wi-fi again

 **kkogayne:** ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮

 **lancelicious:** why does shiro love Doritos so much

 **t_shiro:** why don’t you

 **lancelicious:** ...fair enough

 **animemeboi:** if you change the Wi-fi will you tell me the new pass

 **t_shiro:** if you buy me more Doritos

 **sweet_tooth:** omg what is this

 **animemeboi:** ughhhhh fine

 **shayaway:** this entire convo was so passive aggressive

 **smidgeofnb:** aNYWAY final bets are £25 for lance, £40 for Keith

 **smidgeofnb:** hunk and matt for lance

 **smidgeofnb:** shiro, allura, me n shay for Keith

 **kkogayne:** how do you feel mcclain

 **lancelicious:** like hunk and matt are gonna get £32.50 each by the end of this

 **sweet_tooth:** solid math

 **shayaway:** nahhh

 **animemeboi:** I hope you realise you guys won’t get much richer if keith wins

 **t_shiro:** but you’ll get £15 poorer

 **animemeboi:** shit u rite

 **pinkattack:** I’m so excited for this

 **pinkattack:** when are you doing it

 **shayaway:** at lunch, so between 12:30 and 1:30

 **pinkattack:** ok good :))

 **sweet_tooth:** second day of school, we’re already making bets

 **lancelicious:** good start to the year

 **kkogayne:** not when you lose

 **lancelicious:** bOI IM SO READY

 **smidgeofnb:** lance I just realised you and Keith are the only ones who have a free next

 **shayaway:** OOOOOOOO

 **sweet_tooth:** keith, don’t stab lance

 **kkogayne:** give me 3 good reasons

 **sweet_tooth:** 1) you’re friends

 **kkogayne:** debatable

 **sweet_tooth:** 2) prison

 **smidgeofnb:** can’t have knives in prison

 **kkogayne:** shit u rite

 **sweet_tooth:** 3) you’ll get in trouble with alluras dad on your second day of school,,,

 **kkogayne:** ok I won’t stab lance

 **pinkattack:** aren’t you all sitting next to each other

 **shayaway:** yes

 **pinkattack:** why u textin then

 **shayaway:** so that you Adults can see it too and feel Included™

 **pinkattack:** aw nice

 **kkogayne:** actually I just didn’t want to look at lances face but ok

 **lancelicious:** mY FACE IS BEAUTIFUL FUCK U

 **smidgeofnb:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **lancelicious:** fUCKIN STOP

 **sweet_tooth:** this is why we can’t have nice things

 **shayaway:** welp there’s the bell time to go to history yay

 **smidgeofnb:** so ready to code w you hunk

 **sweet_tooth:** thanks??

 **lancelicious:** so ready to not get stabbed

 **kkogayne:** so ready to go to mcdonalds

 **lancelicious:** wait what??

 **kkogayne:** I have a double free

 **shayaway:** JEALOUS

 **smidgeofnb:** can u get me a cheeseburger with large fries

 **kkogayne:** sure you don’t want a kids meal

 **smidgeofnb:** >:O

 **lancelicious:** WOW IM ACTUALLY PROUD OF YOU KEITH WTF

 **kkogayne:** anyway sure, anyone else

 **sweet_tooth:** you know the wraps? the bbq one please thank u x

 **shayaway:** literally just a large fries n ketchup

 **kkogayne:** ok

 **kkogayne:** lance youre coming with me to help

 **lancelicious:** ughhhhhhhhhh fiiiiiiiiiiiine

 **smidgeofnb:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **lancelicious:** I sWEAR PIDGE

 **kkogayne:** how much is a kids meal again

 **smidgeofnb:** nevermind I’m back to speed walking to computing

 **sweet_tooth:** “speedwalking”.jpg

 **shayaway:** exposed

 **pinkattack:** can yall do this in another chat please

 **sweet_tooth:** shit sorry

 **pinkattack:** dw xx

  
**5 Sept 12:16  
sixth form kids**

 **kkogayne:** got all your stuff, lunch is next anyway so

 **kkogayne:** who has a free 4th

 **smidgeofnb:** me

 **sweet_tooth:** yep same

 **shayaway:** ya

 **lancelicious:** I’ve got Spanish :((

 **smidgeofnb:** finally, some moments without lance :’)

 **lancelicious:** firST OF ALL, RUDE,,,,

 **kkogayne:** pidge we can discuss Theories while hunay are being gross

 **shayaway:** exfuckingcuse me

 **sweet_tooth:** from you Keith,,,

 **kkogayne:** look yall are sweet n shit but,, no

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m so proud of my conspiracy bro rn

 **kkogayne:** :)

 **lancelicious:** strangely, same,,,,

 **sweet_tooth:** lanCE HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS

 **lancelicious:** dude you know you n shay make me want a relationship,,,,,,,,, ,

 **shayaway:** aw lance, you’ll find someone :)

 **smidgeofnb:** *SKEPTICALS*

 **lancelicious:** rude,,,,

 **sweet_tooth:** one day ;)

 **shayaway:** ;)))))

 **lancelicious:** ok now I’m marginally worried

 **smidgeofnb:** what are hunay planning

 **kkogayne:** you guys are still in lessons wyd

 **smidgeofnb:** Ryner loves me n hunk so we cool

 **shayaway** : Hira doesn’t reeeeeeally like me so if I randomly disappear she’s caught me texting behind my textbook :))))

 **sweet_tooth:** good luck :/

  
**5 Sept 12:21  
lancelicious  > kkogayne**

 **lancelicious:** I’m boooooooooredddddddd

 **lancelicious:** the others don’t get out for another 10 mins

 **lancelicious:** ughhhhhhh how do you survive with so many frees

 **lancelicious:** ok sure homework but uggh

 **kkogayne:** I literally just went to the toilet can you chill

 **lancelicious:** no imma spam you cause I’m bored

 **kkogayne:** could you not

 **lancelicious:** get back here then!!

 **kkogayne:** I’m beginning to understand shiro

 **lancelicious:** what

 **lancelicious:** wait nevermind I got it

 **lancelicious:** r u d e

 **kkogayne:** w h a t c h a g o n n a d o a b o u t i t

 **lancelicious:** >:O

 **kkogayne:** >:)

 **lancelicious:** I’m gonna best you so bad in this competition : )))

 **kkogayne:** follow your dreams and you’ll fall off a cliff

 **lancelicious:** that’s not how it goes edgelord

 **kkogayne:** believing lies is worse than being ““edgy””

 **lancelicious:** > : O

 **lancelicious:** oops I accidentally ate your food

 **kkogayne:** NO I W I L L STAB YOU

 **lancelicious:** I WAS JOKING BUT I WILL BIN IT IF YOU DONT GET OVER HERE IM B O R E D

 **kkogayne:** WHY DO YOU ARGUE WITH ME THEN ASK ME TO DO FRIEND STUFF WITH YOU

 **kkogayne:** YOURE ALWAYS DOING THIS RIVALRY THING BUT THEN YOU CALL ME YOUR FRIEND??

 **lancelicious:** ........................................ .. . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . .. . . . . . . . .

 **kkogayne:** ummm what’s that supposed to mean

 **kkogayne:** lance?

 **kkogayne:** lance I can’t see your head over this guys white hair

 **kkogayne:** hey have you noticed this kid before he only hangs out with girls and they all keep to themselves, and he’s actually kinda pretty?? wth

 **kkogayne:** lance seriously wtf

 **kkogayne:** you’re not even reading my messages rude

 **kkogayne:** wait is that you

 **kkogayne:** have you got your head on the table with your hood up?

 **kkogayne:** lance

 **kkogayne:** LANCE

 **kkogayne:** no that is you I can see the mcdonalds bags

 **kkogayne:** oh hey the bell now you won’t be lonely

  
**5 Sept 12:36  
the new nerd squad**

 **smidgeofnb:** watchtowin.mov

 **smidgeofnb:** so they did the competition, and as you can see unless your data’s terrible (coughmattcough), lance won by an astonishing 4 seconds

 **smidgeofnb:** congrats matt and hunk (T_T)

 **animemeboi:** my longest yeah boi ever

 **sweet_tooth:** £32.50 is a lot of shakeaways :))

 **shayaway:** my only consolation is that hunk will buy me shakeaways too

 **sweet_tooth:** probably true but irrelevant

 **shayaway:** >:o

 **lancelicious:** HOW DOES IT FEEL KOGANE

 **kkogayne:** my mouth is so dry and gross eww

 **pinkattack:** keith, we trusted you,,

 **t_shiro:** I’ve never been more disappointed

 **kkogayne:** believe me, I’m gonna suffer consequences worse than losing £10

 **kkogayne:** lance is gonna shove this in my face for forever

 **lancelicious:** YOU BETTER FUCKIN BELIEVE IT

 **smidgeofnb:** the Kids are worse off than the Adults for once, and it’s unsurprisingly because of lance

 **lancelicious:** is today official attack lance day cos piDGE

 **smidgeofnb:** it’s a l w a y s officiall attack lance day

 **animemeboi:** officiall

 **pinkattack:** officiall

 **lancelicious:** officiall

 **shayaway:** officiall

 **sweet_tooth:** officiall

 **smidgeofnb:** I hate this fucking family

 **kkogayne:** cryptids

 **smidgeofnb:** except Keith

 **kkogayne:** :)

 **t_shiro:** as much as I love seeing all you children fight, I’ve gotta work, so my phones going on airplane

 **animemeboi:** bye babe have fun at work!! Xxxxx

 **smidgeofnb:** *retches*

 **t_shiro:** “have fun” ಠ_ಠ

 **lancelicious:** same

 **t_shiro:** I’ll try to I guess, bye xx

 **pinkattack:** bye x I’ve gotta go to kiddos so bye don’t do drugs

 **shayaway:** ok mum

 **pinkattack:** ^-^

 **sweet_tooth:** only one Adult left

 **animemeboi:** *dissolves into the ground to avoid teens*

 **lancelicious:** same

 **smidgeofnb:** is that all you can say lance

  
**5 Sept 13:32  
sweet_tooth  > lancelicious**

 **sweet_tooth:** I didn’t wanna ask in front of everyone else, but are you ok?

 **sweet_tooth:** ik you pulled out the whole overconfident persona there again

 **sweet_tooth:** reply when you can don’t get your phone confiscated in Spanish xx

  
**5 Sept 13:56  
lancelicious  > sweet_tooth**

 **lancelicious:** I’m fine dw!! xxx

 **lancelicious:** proroks not really giving me much time to text but Axca’s being nice to me and subtly covering me

 **lancelicious:** autocorrect is typing most of this lol

 **sweet_tooth:** you sure you’re ok??

 **lancelicious:** 100% :)

 **sweet_tooth:** I feel like you’re lying *narrows eyes*

 **sweet_tooth:** we’ll continue this later

 **lancelicious:** geez sounds like an interrogation

 **sweet_tooth:** exactly

 **lancelicious:** what

  
**5 Sept 16:03  
lancelicious  > smidgeofnb**

 **lancelicious:** yo do you know if the bfs have had the ~talk~ about lura yet

 **smidgeofnb:** lemme ask a sec

 **lancelicious:** thanks

 **smidgeofnb:** no prob ultimate wingman ;)

 **lancelicious:** :)

  
**5 Sept 16:04  
smidgeofnb  > animemeboi**

 **smidgeofnb:** greetings brother

 **smidgeofnb:** first of all, where did you put the Nutella

 **animemeboi:** greetings sibling

 **animemeboi:** I hid it behind those lentils mum sent

 **smidgeofnb:** why tho

 **animemeboi:** shiro

 **smidgeofnb:** fair enough

 **smidgeofnb:** secondly have you ~talked~ to takashi yet

 **animemeboi:** .......... no

 **smidgeofnb:** ugh why not

 **animemeboi:** when was I supposed to?? also yknow feelings are bullshit

 **smidgeofnb:** you’re in a relationship isn’t communication key

 **animemeboi:** ya but agh

 **smidgeofnb:** ok relatable, I get it

 **animemeboi:** I’ll do it,,,,,,,,, eventually

 **smidgeofnb:** acceptable

 **animemeboi:** don’t finish the Nutella

 **smidgeofnb:** too late bitch

 **animemeboi:** fUCK

 **smidgeofnb:** >:)

  
**5 Sept 16:07  
smidgeofnb  > lancelicious**

 **smidgeofnb:** badnews.jpg

 **lancelicious:** aw shame

 **lancelicious:** thanks xx

 **smidgeofnb:** dw :)

  
**5 Sept 16:08  
lancelicious  > pinkattack**

 **lancelicious:** badnews.jpg

 **pinkattack:** aw dammit

 **pinkattack:** thanks tho xxxx

 **lancelicious:** dw! Xxx

 **lancelicious:** you gonna talk to them?

 **pinkattack:** I’d much rather they approach me,,,,,

 **lancelicious:** I would too if I were in your situation

 **pinkattack:** ://

 **lancelicious:** ://

 **pinkattack:** if they don’t tho, I will :)

 **lancelicious:** good I wanna see you guys become canon

 **pinkattack:** omg what

 **lancelicious:** what

  
**5 Sept 16:10  
support klance**

 **pinkattack:** yo when they get together can we call it klance becoming canon bc that’s too funny

 **shayaway:** yes I agree

 **smidgeofnb:** omg yes

 **sweet_tooth:** so like hunay is canon

 **pinkattack:** omg ya

 **shayaway:** :3

 **animemeboi:** how do you get sugar off a phone screen that was too sweet

 **pinkattack:** did you just

 **smidgeofnb:** my brother, who would’ve thought

 **t_shiro:** I’m just as surprised how are you clever enough for that level of pun

 **animemeboi:** >:o

 **shayaway:** this just gets better

  
**5 Sept 22:46  
t_shiro  > animemeboi**

 **t_shiro:** hey, how are you?

 **animemeboi:** all good here, pidge is just being the annoying sibling they are

 **animemeboi:** hbu?

 **t_shiro:** same here tbh, keith is being less emo than usual though

 **animemeboi:** woww

 **t_shiro:** ikr

 **t_shiro:** anyway, I just wanted to say goodnight, I’ve gotta wake up pretty damn early tomorrow

 **animemeboi:** uh yeah hope work went ok :)

 **t_shiro:** you sure you’re ok?

 **animemeboi:** yeah! I’d tell you otherwise xx

 **t_shiro:** hm,, ok xx

 **animemeboi:**??

 **t_shiro:** wanna grab a coffee after work tomorrow?

 **animemeboi:** boy do I

 **t_shiro:** ok, I can pick you up xx

 **animemeboi:** thanks :) x

 **animemeboi:** now sleep so you can get all the sleep you need!! Xxx

 **t_shiro:** goodnight xxx  <3

 **animemeboi:** goodnight xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo @ tootiredforthis I wrote a totally accidental skepticals reference bc that’s defo not one of my fave gravity falls quotes  
> I might be able to have another chapter up by Monday, but on Tuesday I won’t be able to write bc I have to go with my dad to pick up my grandma from the airport, it’s a 7 hour total drive and then I’ll have to help her unpack n ugh. I do wanna see her but it’s still a bother  
> anyway thank you again, hope youre enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it!! see you soon hopefully ;)


	5. lance needs help (and he gets it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance crashes, his friends catch him, the squad go out, lance spills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo guess who was ill for the weekend? me woop  
> I basically couldn’t form a good thought or look at a screen for 2 days, and literally slept for 16 hours one night,, I still have a cold but whatever  
> I was looking up pride days for... reasons ... and found out that I accidentallycoughonpurpose lined up the numbers and the days of the week right for 2017 :D  
> when I wrote the “ACASCUSE ME” line, a pitch perfect 3 ad came up on Spotify and it was such perfect timing  
> sorry for the lateness (even though I don’t have a schedule lol), thank you for the kudos, comments, etc, they will always make my day!! ^^

**8 Sept 07:01  
the new nerd squad**

**lancelicious:** HAPPY FRIDAY

 **sweet_tooth:** WOOO

 **sweet_tooth:** I ONLY HAVE TWO LESSONS TODAY

 **lancelicious:** WELL FUCK YOU TOO HUNK

 **sweet_tooth:** ACASCUSE ME

 **lancelicious:** LOVE THE REFERENCE BUT NO

 **smidgeofnb:** it’s too fucking early for this bullshit

 **t_shiro:** language

 **smidgeofnb:** English

 **animemeboi:** o shit

 **shayaway:** anyway goodmorning to all of you as well,

 **shayaway:** how many lessons do u have lance?

 **lancelicious:** 4 :’((

 **shayaway:** yo same :’)

 **smidgeofnb:** wow even I have 3

 **kkogayne:** I have 2 too lol

 **animemeboi:** a wild keith appeared!

 **kkogayne:** yea it’s Friday but it’s still 7am fuck off

 **animemeboi:** keith used Angry Discouragement! it’s not very effective!

 **lancelicious:** I’m living for this

 **sweet_tooth:** look bro I’m sorry but I actually have such a good day, i only have food and computing, both with friends :)

 **shayaway:** :)

 **smidgeofnb:** :)

 **lancelicious:** lucky I only have 1 lesson with friends today, physics with pidge last :/

 **kkogayne:** do you have drama today

 **lancelicious:** ya 4th

 **kkogayne:** I’m free should I come stab someone

 **t_shiro:** no

 **shayaway:** I wouldn’t suggest it,,

 **sweet_tooth:** I really wanna say yes, but no

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m not saying no, but I’m not saying yes

 **animemeboi:** just destroy her social life, you can’t recover from that ;)))

 **pinkattack:** I read the entire chat to tell you no keith

 **kkogayne:** damn

 **lancelicious:** I’d /really/ like you to, but no don’t

 **kkogayne:** not a happy Friday anymore

 **pinkattack:** you make this too easy for me

 **kkogayne:** what

 **pinkattack:** Protective Keith returns

 **t_shiro:** I just heard a really loud thump from upstairs, it sounded like a chair being flipped

 **smidgeofnb:** now /this/ is what I live for

 **animemeboi:** same

 **sweet_tooth:** keith you ok??

 **kkogayne:** yeah I’m FINE

 **t_shiro:** physically?

 **kkogayne:** yea

 **animemeboi:** lololololol

 **pinkattack:** sorry not sorry

 **sweet_tooth:** wait where’s lance?

 **shayaway:** ohshit

  
**8 Sept 07:11  
support klance**

 **shayaway:** guys,,,, SUPPORT,,,,,,,,,

 **pinkattack:** ikikik I couldn’t resist

 **pinkattack:** and tbh I feel like the occasional ~poke~ is good

 **shayaway:** (¬_¬)

 **sweet_tooth:** (¬_¬)

 **pinkattack:** ......ok I won’t do it again (◞‸◟)

 **shayaway:** :) xx

 **sweet_tooth:** :)  <3

 **smidgeofnb:** holy shit shatt better watch out

 **smidgeofnb:** hunay have stepped their game up

 **animemeboi:** >:o

 **t_shiro:** >:o

 **pinkattack:** there it is

  
**8 Sept 07:13  
sweet_tooth  > pinkattack**

 **sweet_tooth:** me n shay were kinda joking, please don’t take us that seriously!!

 **pinkattack:** hunk honey dw! ik what you meant, I will stop, but ik you weren’t like “threatening” me or some shit

 **sweet_tooth:** ok good sorry I just got worried,,,

 **pinkattack:** it’s chill!! ty for checking up tho xx

 **sweet_tooth:** anytime xxx

  
**8 Sept 07:14  
sweet_tooth  > shayaway**

 **sweet_tooth:** phew.jpg

 **shayaway:** told you it’ll be fine!! she’s cool, she gets it  <33

 **sweet_tooth:** ikik but yknow,,,,,

 **shayaway:** yeah ik xx chill now though? Xx

 **sweet_tooth:** yea thanks :* xxxx

 **shayaway:** xxxx

  
**8 Sept 11:04  
the new nerd squad**

 **pinkattack:** yo ik you kids are having your break now

 **pinkattack:** first of all, how is everyone

 **smidgeofnb:** good thanks, being w/ friends for 2hrs works wonders on being misgendered for an hour :)

 **sweet_tooth:** great, thanks! wbu?

 **shayaway:** just peachy :)

 **lancelicious:** bien gracias, ¿y tú?

 **kkogayne:** pretty good thanks

 **t_shiro:** bored half to death but good thanks, you?

 **animemeboi:** pretty damn good lura, hbu?

 **pinkattack:** aah we’re all here! pidge, sorry about Sendak, I can still do smth... shiro, same,,,, I’m pretty good too thanks guys :)))

 **smidgeofnb:** dw about it allura, if it gets a lot worse I’ll say tho :) thank you

 **pinkattack:** np! secondly, it’s Friday, who wants to meet up in town? cinema tickets are 2for1 until 9pm...

 **lancelicious:** IM IN

 **kkogayne:** then I’m out

 **lancelicious:** //EXCUSE ME//

 **smidgeofnb:** lolll anyway yes please

 **shayaway:** I’m in but if we don’t go by shakeaway I will cry

 **sweet_tooth:** same as shay

 **animemeboi:** I just checked, they’re doing Wonder Woman reruns so I’m in

 **t_shiro:** me too

 **kkogayne:** fine I’ll come bc shiros going

 **lancelicious:** D’:

 **kkogayne:** (T_T)

 **smidgeofnb:** harsh but same

 **pinkattack:** ok so shakeaway then Wonder Woman, meet at 4 at the bus station?

 **t_shiro:** 4:30?

 **animemeboi:** yeaaahh

 **sweet_tooth:** yeah sure!

 **shayaway:** d(^_^o)

 **kkogayne:** sure

 **lancelicious:** ok :)

 **smidgeofnb:** okay

 **pinkattack:** good! :))

 **lancelicious:** xx

  
**8 Sept 14:38  
** smidgeofnb created the group.  
smidgeofnb added kkogayne, sweet_tooth and shayaway to the group.  
smidgeofnb named the group “protect lance 2k17”.

 **smidgeofnb:** so me n lance are currently in physics, if I remember correctly hunk n Keith have a free rn, shays in history

 **shayaway:** ya so I may not be texting all the time

 **sweet_tooth:** why does this chat exist??

 **smidgeofnb:** something definitely happened in drama, but idk what bc lance is putting on his whole bravado thingy, and is p obviously holding himself together

 **sweet_tooth:** shitshitshit

 **kkogayne:** bravado thingy?

 **sweet_tooth:** ah fuck, well lance is defo not gonna tell you, he can’t even admit it to himself,,

 **kkogayne:** ??

 **sweet_tooth:** whenever lance goes all overconfident, excessively flirty (especially w/ girls out of his league), unnecessarily competitive etc etc it’s usually bc he’s covering up his,, insecurities,, or other emotions and doesn’t wanna show it

 **sweet_tooth:** so when he does his bravado thingy it’s usually a bad thing ://

 **kkogayne:**...oh

 **kkogayne:** thanks for telling me, I won’t tell him I know

 **sweet_tooth:** thanks x

 **smidgeofnb:** anyway what do I do??

 **smidgeofnb:** I don’t want to get him to cry in the middle of physics,,, but I feel like that’s what’s gonna happen,,,,, but i can’t not say anything he looks physically in pain from holding himself back,,,,,,,,, agh

 **shayaway:** you’ve got slav right?? He’ll let him go to the toilets, hunk can meet him

 **sweet_tooth:** yep good idea

 **smidgeofnb:** wont he get mad that I’ve told you,,,

 **kkogayne:** is there any chance slav is gonna go on one of those weird tangents about alternate realities

 **smidgeofnb:** he’s already on one

 **shayaway:** his what?

 **sweet_tooth:** ???

 **smidgeofnb:** wait how do you know he does those??

 **kkogayne:** does it really matter rn

 **smidgeofnb:** fair enough

 **kkogayne:** ok so while he’s on one, just sneak out w/ lance telling him you’ll go w/ him to the boys toilets

 **smidgeofnb:** yea I would do that

 **kkogayne:** ik, then just meet hunk n run back to physics so that if slav realises you’re gone you can just say lance felt sick or smth

 **sweet_tooth:** this is a really good plan thanks Keith

 **kkogayne:** ...you’re welcome ig

 **smidgeofnb:** ok leggo

  
**8 Sept 14:44  
** smidgeofnb created the group.  
smidgeofnb added sweet_tooth and shayaway to the group.  
smidgeofnb named the group “school klance is the best klance”.

 **smidgeofnb:** yo so many new chats today

 **smidgeofnb:** I woulda put this on the main klance chat but I didn’t wanna send any screenshots w/ stuff about lances current breakdown there

 **smidgeofnb:** but I just wanted to say, keith defo knew about Slavs weird alternate reality shit from lance

 **smidgeofnb:** anyway how’s it going hunk

 **sweet_tooth:** he’s crying a lot, I’m tryna be supportive, no time to type x

 **smidgeofnb:** that’s what I like to hear

 **shayaway:** hope he’ll be ok xx

 **shayaway:** and yeah pidge defo agreed on that klance action ;)

 **smidgeofnb:** ;))))

  
**8 Sept 14:58  
lancelicious  > sweet_tooth**

 **lancelicious:** I can’t say it enough, thank you for organising that with pidge and coming to my rescue :’)) xx

 **sweet_tooth:** anytime!! ik you would do the same for me anyway  <33

 **lancelicious:** ofc!! <333

 **sweet_tooth:** you still up for tonight?

 **lancelicious:** yeah, tbh I think being surrounded by true friends will do me lots of good xx

 **sweet_tooth:** true xxx

 **lancelicious:** gtg slav just said smth about an alternate reality where everyone pays attention

 **sweet_tooth:** omg loll

**8 Sept 15:33  
sixth form kids**

**lancelicious:** yo is anyone getting the 4 into town??

 **sweet_tooth:** you’re getting the 4? grossss

 **lancelicious:** ik but jai gave me a weird season ticket that’s like only for the 4

 **smidgeofnb:** no fucking way am I getting on that bullshit, who’s getting the 41

 **shayaway:** me

 **sweet_tooth:** yep same

 **lancelicious:** ughhhh imma be on my own :’((

 **kkogayne:** I’ll go on the 4

 **lancelicious:** holy shit thank youuu

 **kkogayne:** d(￣ ￣)

 **smidgeofnb:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **lancelicious:** look,,,,,,,,

 **kkogayne:** where’s the stop for the 4

 **shayaway:** opposite the one for the 172

 **kkogayne:** k thanks

 **sweet_tooth:** there’s a 41 in 4 mins my dudes

 **smidgeofnb:** gettin there

 **shayaway:** I’ll run, I’m on the other side of campus

 **sweet_tooth:** good luck xx

  
**8 Sept 15:35  
school klance is the best klance**

 **sweet_tooth:** pidge what did we tell allura not to do??

 **smidgeofnb:** ik,,,,, but she is right, an occasional poke is ok

 **sweet_tooth:** *sighs dad-style* ok fine

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m sorry wHAT

 **sweet_tooth:** what

 **smidgeofnb:** it’s *sighs MUM-style*, you’re the mum friend for a reason

 **sweet_tooth:** oh yea I like that better anyway

  
**8 Sept 22:18  
the new nerd squad**

 **pinkattack:** thanks for an amazing night everyone!!

 **smidgeofnb:** what a mum thing to say lol

 **sweet_tooth:** rude

 **pinkattack:** what

 **sweet_tooth:** what

 **t_shiro:** it was good to get everyone together again

 **shayaway:** true :)

 **animemeboi:** sorry to break this great moment,

 **t_shiro:** Matthew no

 **kkogayne:** I heard Matthew and I’m here

 **smidgeofnb:** what

 **animemeboi:** what

 **pinkattack:** what

 **shayaway:** what

 **sweet_tooth:** what

 **t_shiro:** I’m so done

 **kkogayne:** whenever shiro says Matthew, some shit is gonna go down

 **smidgeofnb:** ooooooohhhh wowww

 **animemeboi:** anyway so that shit is

 **pinkattack:** s p i l l l l l l l l l l

 **animemeboi:** I fuckin would,,

 **animemeboi:** ANYWAY shiro cried

 **kkogayne:** did he do his full on sob cry or stony faced tear rolling down cheek cry

 **animemeboi:** stony faced tear rolling down cheek cry

 **kkogayne:** the best

 **shayaway:** shiro cries?????

 **sweet_tooth:** holy shite

 **smidgeofnb:** did you video it

 **animemeboi:** no, we were in a goddamn cinema

 **smidgeofnb:** point??

 **t_shiro:** illegal

 **pinkattack:** can confirm

 **smidgeofnb:** you’re talking to the person who has hacked into multiple peoples phones, the garrison school system, a satellite, and club penguin, soooo p o i n t ?

 **animemeboi:** you hacked into club penguin and you didn’t tell me??

 **sweet_tooth:** ahh, I remember the garrison ones

 **shayaway:** why didn’t I know about this??

 **t_shiro:** I’m sorry, you hacked into a SATELLITE?

 **t_shiro:** WHAT?

 **smidgeofnb:** oh I thought you knew

 **animemeboi:** I just high fived them for those who can’t see

 **kkogayne:** even I knew that shiro

 **pinkattack:** I don’t know what to think

 **pinkattack:** how did you not get caught??

 **smidgeofnb:** club penguins security is bullshit, yknow

 **pinkattack:** (Ｔ＿Ｔ)

 **sweet_tooth:** loll

 **smidgeofnb:** well anyway I’m not gonna tell you that, woman of the law

 **pinkattack:** >:o

 **shayaway:** fair enough though

 **animemeboi:** can’t disagree

 **kkogayne:** you’re not gonna do smth illegal then tell a lawyer are you

 **t_shiro:** sounds like you have experience

 **smidgeofnb:** (o shit)

 **kkogayne:** it’s logic

 **smidgeofnb:** (o sHIT)

 **shayaway:** pidge /what/ are you doing

 **smidgeofnb:** (O SHIT,,)

 **sweet_tooth:** aaaaaaaaanyway, gnight kids

 **shayaway:** goodnight babe xx

 **sweet_tooth:** <3

 **smidgeofnb:** night mum

 **kkogayne:** night

 **t_shiro:** goodnight, don’t hack satellites

 **animemeboi:** I love that

 **t_shiro:** love you too

 **animemeboi:** not what I meant but ok

 **t_shiro:** I know

 **animemeboi:** oH

 **smidgeofnb:** lol

  
**8 Sept 22:26  
protect lance 2k17**

 **kkogayne:** um where was lance that entire chat?

 **sweet_tooth:** ah you beat me to it

 **sweet_tooth:** I have literally no idea

 **smidgeofnb:** before yall start panicking, it’s entirely possible he’s still crying over Wonder Woman

 **sweet_tooth:** ok, although that could be true, I’m not sure he wouldn’t text for that,,,

 **shayaway:** I have even less idea than any of you

 **kkogayne:** drama shit still?

 **sweet_tooth:** agh idk, I’ll message him

 **smidgeofnb:** ok, please report back asap

 **sweet_tooth:** sure

  
**8 Sept 22:28  
sweet_tooth  > lancelicious**

 **sweet_tooth:** you okay??

 **sweet_tooth:** we just had an entire chat on the gc n you didn’t even talk once

 **sweet_tooth:** you can’t /already/ be asleep,,

 **sweet_tooth:** what’s wrong???

 **sweet_tooth:** lance?

 **sweet_tooth:** lance, your silence is worrying

 **sweet_tooth:** you’re not even reading these,,,

 **sweet_tooth:** agh

 **sweet_tooth:** ok, I’m gonna assume the best and think that you’re sleeping even if that’s really weird for you

 **sweet_tooth:** please message me back when you read these xxxxxx

  
**8 Sept 22:31  
protect lance 2k17**

 **sweet_tooth:** ok,, don’t panic

 **smidgeofnb:** too late

 **kkogayne:** what’s wrong??

 **sweet_tooth:** he’s not replying, or even reading my messages....

 **shayaway:** ok, it’s fine, maybe he did go to sleep

 **sweet_tooth:** that’s what I’m assuming

 **smidgeofnb:** ok, but this is /not/ like him

 **kkogayne:** could his phone have died?

 **shayaway:** yeah maybe

 **sweet_tooth:** or maybe his mum needs help with lia or ruy

 **smidgeofnb:** ok that’s a logical explanation I’ll accept

 **sweet_tooth:** I’ll tell you if anything happens ok

 **kkogayne:** ok

 **smidgeofnb:** thanks

 **shayaway:** I’m sure he’s fine x

  
**9 Sept 01:13  
lancelicious  > sweet_tooth**

 **lancelicious:** ik you’re probably not awake, so I’m gonna type all this into one message so your phone doesn’t vibrate a million times in the night. (I’m typing this on notes btw so my punctuation will probably be on point ;) lol) I’m so sorry for making you panic, my mum made me be on a call with her the whole way home so she could check I was ok, then when I got home she needed help with ruy bc he was being an ass basically and not letting lia sleep, then Erin wanted to have a ~talk~ with me, which is fine but it lasted ages and I didn’t check my phone out of respect, then lu videocalled me out of nowhere and asked about school, and I talked to her until like half 11. yeah I cried a lot, but she helped like you did at school (thanks again  <3). and ngl I lay on the floor for like an hour just,, thinking,, which ik was a terrible idea, but it’s not been the best day with nyma doing all that shit about me taking girl roles in drama etc, and Keith said smth on Tuesday which also made me think. he said, and I copied this from his messages, “WHY DO YOU ARGUE WITH ME THEN ASK ME TO DO FRIEND STUFF WITH YOU” and “YOURE ALWAYS DOING THIS RIVALRY THING BUT THEN YOU CALL ME YOUR FRIEND”, which ik is a Good Point, but it’s making me question everything I do?? like I’ve kinda always known this bravado thing you talk about is true (no offence, not that I don’t trust you <3), but it was sooo much easier to go “lol no” like what I did w my crush on Keith in yr 9, but now I’m like is what I do me or is it just my bravado shit covering for me?? n then my brain went on a nice tangent of “do I actually like [insert person] or is that just my bravado?”, followed by the usual “am I actually a guy or am I just looking for attention by being trans” but now with added “is it my bravado”. and then I thought “wait is everyone just humouring me bc they all know that 90% of my personality is my bravado”,,,, so yknow I’m doing great. I just forcibly removed myself (lol) from my floor, cleaned up my face and the carpet, made myself a hot chocolate, took it to my room, n typed this while trying not to cry n damage my phone. once I’ve sent this imma put my mug away n get ready for bed. sorry about bothering you with my problems, you don’t need to reply to this, I’ll probably be fine in the morning, ugh sorry again, hope you had a good night, thank you for being there for me, sorry for being an annoyance,,, love you xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry about the fuckin massive paragraph at the end ;)  
> this will defo get mentioned and prob explained later, but lance is 1 of 8 siblings, Erin (Enricua), ruy (Ruyan) and lia (Zelia) are his younger siblings, and jai (Jaidyn) and lu (Lur) are 2 of his older sisters. I got all of lances siblings names from http://www.top-100-baby-names-search.com/cuba-baby-names.html , sue me (btw lances full name in this universe is Alejándro, I suggest you look what that means on this website ;))) )  
> LIFE UPDATE: yea boi holidays, except they haven’t exactly been great. the whole weekend I was ill/dying, then on Monday my mum made me n my brother do chores the whole day because my grandma was coming from Italy on Tuesday, then on Tuesday I had to travel the 4 hours there, 4 hours back in the car with my dad to the airport to pick her up, so no writing at all either -_- then today I was made to look after her (consider that this whole time my mums been working at school, and today my dad was working all day, I haven’t seen him yet and I’ve been awake since 8am), and take her to a carol service in out village by getting a lift with a near stranger bc she can’t walk, so I’m switching languages like crazy, my socially awkward self is tryna not be rude, I’m dying inside,,,, all in all stressful so far and I haven’t even organised Christmas stuff yet aaAAAAAA so if chapters are slow, I’m sorry, but I’ll prob use writing as an e s c a p e from this madness, so it could go either way :/  
> (side note if you wanna listen to my writing music, go look for my December 2017 playlist on my Spotify, itsgotay (cringe), idk if it works tho, I’m still on a free account -_-)  
> if you’ve read this far, thank you SO MUCH again for the kudos, comments, bookmarks, everything, the emails I get for them put this weird smile I’m embarrassed about on my face and cheer me up, so THANK YOU and I hope you’re enjoying this as much as I am :))))


	6. everyone helps lance, especially Keith ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paragraphs are written, chats are made, keith and lance talk A LOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been 6 days shit I’m sorry :’( lots of stuff has been happening with Christmas and everyone in my family got ill again sooo -_-  
> but here it is! finally you get to see how hunk replies ;) I kinda went overboard with this, but tbh I kinda vented a bit in places,, sorry :/  
> merry Christmas if you celebrate it, and if you don’t, happy holidays!! :)

**9 Sept 09:43**  
**sweet_tooth > lancelicious**

 **sweet_tooth:** in reply to your message last night (I hope you’re still asleep btw!!), I’m sorry that my whole talking about bravado thing made you question your literal existence, that is NOT what I wanted!! dw about making me panic, it wasn’t even close to full on, mostly just my anxiety being a bitch, and your reasons are v valid (so kind of you to talk w Erin even while this was going on in your head  <3)! your bravado, from my pov, looks like some sort of coping mechanism that your brains come up with to cover for your emotions, and though I’m no therapist, I wouldn’t be surprised if it comes from the great toxic masculinity ideas you’re subconsciously trying to fit into to seem more “valid”, as in “overcompensate to cover for Real Emotions bc men aren’t like that”, which is ALL WRONG, you are a guy if you think you are full stop, you can wear dresses/show Emotions/etcetc bc these things are not definitions of gender!! you’re bravado thing is NOT your internal emotions or feelings (still from my pov), it seems to just be an outward thing that sometimes you don’t put up on purpose, and sometimes you put down by accident (esp when you’re tired), so what you think is what you think. ik this is also basically an existential crisis, and I can’t help w those bc I get them too, but to help try to find things that ground you, even just “stupid” things. nobody is humouring you! we all have lil bravados that we put up, esp in the gc or w others, so you’re not alone, we all know what it means to be “someone else” around different people. just know that we’re here when you need us! you’re not an annoyance, even if everyone says so (and remember they’re joking- ask them in private to make sure if you want!), or a burden, we all know you’ll be there for us when we need you xxxxxx I hope you’re feeling better, message me back asap xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **sweet_tooth:** in more practical things, do you mind if I tell the others about this? if yes how much detail? also do you wanna come over for lunch? Xxxx

  
**9 Sept 10:05  
lancelicious  > sweet_tooth**

 **lancelicious:** ok, I cried reading that. thank you for everything you said, I actually can’t thank you enough,,,, agh :’) you’re the bestest friend I could have wanted  <3 damn right I’ll do this for you too xxxx

 **lancelicious:** I’d much rather you tell people than I do, and if you think it’s a good idea to let the bravado down then I’d like you to send screenshots, thank you again xxx and yeah I’d love to come over for lunch, what time? Xxxxxxx

 **sweet_tooth:** ahh goodmorning!! are you feeling better? yeah I can send screenshots, all of what we both said from last night at 1am to now ok? and how bout 1pm for lunch?

 **lancelicious:** I’m feeling quite a bit better now thanks to you (^^)  <3 yea that’s ok for screenshots, but could you draw over the crush on Keith bit? see you at 1 xx thank you so much again xxxxx

 **lancelicious:** wait by others I assume you meant everyone on tnns gc

 **sweet_tooth:** ah I’m glad :)) x yeah that’s who I meant, I forgot about the crush bit, I’ll do that, but I was gonna make a new gc so they wouldn’t pelt you with messages there and then xx

 **lancelicious:** you think of everything awhh I don’t deserve you xx yes that would be amazing, thank you sooooo much xxxxxxx

 **sweet_tooth:** np!! and you absolutely do deserve me!! Xxxxx

 **sweet_tooth:** hey smth to cheer you up even further while I deal w the screenshots

 **lancelicious:** what?

 **sweet_tooth:** you know the plan me n pidge did do get you out of physics

 **lancelicious:** ...yea?

 **sweet_tooth:** it was actually Keith’s idea

 **lancelicious:** ..........waiT WHATTTTT

 **lancelicious:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **sweet_tooth:** see you at 1!! Xxxxxxxx

  
**9 Sept 10:09  
sweet_tooth created the group.  
sweet_tooth added shayaway, kkogayne, pinkattack, smidgeofnb, animemeboi and t_shiro to the group.  
sweet_tooth named the group “lance is in some shit rn”.**

 **sweet_tooth:** himlastnight.jpg

 **sweet_tooth:** methismorning.jpg

 **sweet_tooth:** imallowedtosharetheselookhesaidso.jpg

 **sweet_tooth:** please don’t all go scream at him guys x

 **pinkattack:** oh no, lance!! this is so brave of him, I wanna give him a hug :( xx

 **smidgeofnb:** this explains a lot :/

 **smidgeofnb:** but yes hunk you’re right, when I say he’s annoying n shit I don’t mean it for real,,, I feel bad now

 **shayaway:** you responded in the best way, hunk  <3 let’s not start stepping on eggshells around him guys, he’d hate that

 **sweet_tooth:** yeah he would

 **animemeboi:** my question is, is this more of a heads up or more of a do something about this kinda thing?

 **sweet_tooth:** id say more of a heads up, but do what you thinks right xx

 **animemeboi:** ok, thanks

 **t_shiro:** this is really brave of him, I’m not gonna lie and say I didn’t notice his “bravado” thing as you call it, but it’s clear why he takes drama... he’s good at it.

 **pinkattack:** too true

 **kkogayne:** did what I say start all this?

 **sweet_tooth:** no, from what I’ve understood he’s been thinking about this for a while and everything came out bc of a pretty bad mental day (due to nyma) and the stress of the first week x

 **t_shiro:** nobody is to blame- as we all know, brains are really weird so one person’s thought processes don’t often make sense to others, especially when they’re distorted.

 **shayaway:** also too true

 **sweet_tooth:** I’m not saying don’t message him, but at least get organised so he’s not overwhelmed, and if he doesn’t reply straight away (or at all), don’t take it personally! thanks for understanding everyone xxx

 **pinkattack:** of course! Xx

 **t_shiro:** anytime x

 **animemeboi:** emotions are weird but dw :)

 **shayaway:** yay for brains amirite

 **smidgeofnb:** same

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m gonna message him now btw

 **kkogayne:** I wanna message him too, I’ll do it later

 **sweet_tooth:** ok, thanks again everyone <3 xx

 **shayaway:** xxx

  
**9 Sept 10:13  
smidgeofnb  > lancelicious**

 **smidgeofnb:** hey, you know I’m shit at emotions and talking to people, but here goes

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m really sorry if anything I’ve said has made you feel like an annoyance or a burden, when I say you’re “annoying” I’m joking around, or it’s just my weird version of a “bravado”, and I’m sorry if any time I’ve poked at you bc of you n Keith it’s made you feel bad/uncomfortable, I mean those as jokes too

 **smidgeofnb:** I hope you’re feeling better though x

 **lancelicious:** pidge!! that was really good to hear/read, you’re not shit at talking to people!! tbh ik that you’re joking, but often my dumb bravado comes up and takes everything over the top for no reason :/ thank you for telling me though, I prob will tell you if it gets too much in the ~future~ ;) thanks again, I’m honoured to receive a rare pidge kiss xxx

 **smidgeofnb:** please do tell me in the ~future~ lol

 **smidgeofnb:** but stop making me feel excessive emotions dumbass x

 **lancelicious:** never, smartass xx

  
**9 Sept 10:15  
lance is in some shit rn**

 **smidgeofnb:** mkay im done

 **sweet_tooth:** all good yea?

 **smidgeofnb:** yeah dw :)

 **sweet_tooth:** :)

 **kkogayne:** ok thanks

 **sweet_tooth:** leave some time keith otherwise it could look a bit weird

 **kkogayne:** yeah I was going to, dw

 **sweet_tooth:** oh ok thanks

 **kkogayne:** :)

  
**9 Sept 10:47  
kkogayne  > lancelicious**

 **kkogayne:** so you know me and words don’t really agree, but I’m trying,

 **kkogayne:** I’m really sorry if what I said the other day about the “rivalry” caused shit, that’s not what I meant, I was genuinely confused (and still am btw), so if it did start shit which it seems it did then I’m so sorry

 **kkogayne:** you don’t have to reply or anything I just wanted to say sorry

 **lancelicious:** firstly, you literally do English lang, and you showed me part of one of your poems in the summer, you and words work well together, as we can also see here

 **lancelicious** : secondly, you have nothing to apologise about! this wasn’t your fault, tbh you had every reason to say what you said, and it’s not like it started all of this it’s defo been happening for a while now I’ve just subconsciously decided to ignore it apparently

 **lancelicious:** thirdly, your apology is accepted anyway even though I honestly don’t think it’s necessary, and I thank you for coming to talk anyway :)

 **lancelicious:** lastly, I don’t understand why you’re still confused by the “rivalry” thing??

 **kkogayne:** shit I forgot you saw my poem why did I do that

 **lancelicious:** whaaaa it was so good tho!!

 **kkogayne:** shut up no way

 **kkogayne:** anyWAY

 **lancelicious:** well get back to this

 **kkogayne:** um

 **kkogayne:** I still think this is at least a bit my fault,,, but sure

 **lancelicious:** noooooope no it’s not, not at all

 **lancelicious:** I will fight you on this

 **kkogayne:** are you sure I have a knife collection

 **lancelicious:** ik, I meant verbally,,,,

 **kkogayne:** ah shit

 **lancelicious:** yea so you better stop thinking this is your fault

 **kkogayne:** can’t promise anything

 **lancelicious:** *narrows eyes* boi

 **kkogayne:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **lancelicious:** bOI

 **kkogayne:** see this is what I mean

 **lancelicious:** what

 **kkogayne:** rn you’re being so nice to me, literally trying to fight me to /not/ blame myself and then sometimes you’re like “nope defo Keith’s fault like everything is” and I’m so ? confused??

 **lancelicious:** keith it’s my fuckin bravado shit

 **kkogayne:** yes ok, but unless you disagree with hunk, it’s a coping mechanism right? what are you coping with that causes that???

 **lancelicious:** ok I don’t disagree w hunk exactly, but I think it’s more of a defence mechanism that shouldn’t be there bc I’m not being attacked

 **kkogayne:** ok but why

 **lancelicious:** aghhhhhhhh

 **kkogayne:** okok you don’t have to say,,,

 **lancelicious:** but you wanna know

 **kkogayne:** I wanna know a lot of things, can’t get everything you want

 **lancelicious:** blunt but true,,,,,, but I feel bad

 **kkogayne:** shit nononono don’t

 **lancelicious:** don’t blame yourself then

 **lancelicious:** checkmate

 **kkogayne:** ಠ_ಠ

 **lancelicious:** (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 **kkogayne:** ok fine

 **lancelicious:** you say that,,

 **kkogayne:** so do you,,,

 **lancelicious:** ah checkmate back

 **kkogayne:** we’re both too good at this

 **lancelicious:** I have 7 siblings, you have shiro who counts as 7 siblings,, so

 **kkogayne:** true

 **kkogayne:** wait 7?? jesus

 **lancelicious:** this is a convo for another time

 **kkogayne:** so in 5 mins after you’ve hopefully told me why you do the rivalry thing

 **lancelicious:** yeah exactly

 **lancelicious:** I’m just delaying the inevitable ;)

 **kkogayne:** but it’s avoidable

 **lancelicious:** well technically yeah but some logical, sane part of my brain is telling me it’ll be better for everyone, esp me n you, if I tell you the Truth

 **kkogayne:** ok now I’m scared

 **lancelicious:** oops sorry not sorry

 **kkogayne:** delaying the inevitable is good n all but I wanna know about your siblings

 **lancelicious:** rude but ok

 **kkogayne:** :)

 **kkogayne:** ...I’m gonna assume you’re typing

 **lancelicious:** so like back in the garrison when you joined in yr 9 you were like emo n shit n didn’t really talk to anyone, and you always got in trouble and seemed to never pay attention to anyone or anything, but you always were top of the class, and the teachers even seemed chill w you breaking rules bc your grades were fine?? and that pissed me off bc I thought it was so unfair that you seemed to be perfect in every way without trying when I was struggling so bad to keep my As n Bs when you were out here getting A*s without doing shit. then at some point that turned into straight up jealousy that you were so good without doing anything. then in yr 10 when you left school for like 3 months without warning? I genuinely thought for a while that you’d moved to a better school or smth, but then people started talking about how you were allowed bc your brother lost his arm and that was like a slap, like wait perfect Keith has problems?? wth? like when people put their fave youtubers or whatever on a “higher level”so when they have problems it’s like “but I thought you were perfect”, like that. but anyway point being I thought you were genius perfect child for so long that the only way to “cope” was to compete with you (believe me hunk n pidge hated it), and ig that just hasn’t gone away, even if now ik you’re not perfect (nobody is) etc etc

 **lancelicious:** yea I was, sorry

 **kkogayne:** .........that is not what I expected but ig it explains it

 **kkogayne:** tbh I’m surprised you thought I was perfect, wth? I’m literally a mess 90% of the time and throughout all my “good grades” time shit was happening w adoption, shiro,,, etc etc etc

 **lancelicious:** well it’s not like you broadcasted that is it

 **kkogayne:** true ig

 **kkogayne:** sorry that I made you feel like shit,,,,

 **lancelicious:** dude I’m not blaming you!! Im just saying that could be why my g r e a t “defence mechanism” acts up around you idk

 **kkogayne:** ok,,,,,,,

 **lancelicious:** don’t fuckin blame yourself again I won’t tell you about my 7 siblings

 **kkogayne:** now that’s a good threat

 **lancelicious:** >:)

 **kkogayne:** ok I’ll try

 **lancelicious:** acceptable

 **kkogayne:** sooooo 7?? wth were your parents thinking

 **lancelicious:** lol ikr

 **lancelicious:** ok I have 4 older siblings n 3 younger siblings, including me there’s 5 girls n 3 boys

 **kkogayne:** I’m already slightly overwhelmed

 **lancelicious:** lollll wait a sec imma type it all out in one go

 **kkogayne:** oh shit

 **kkogayne:** imma go get smth to eat while you type

 **kkogayne:** I’ve already eaten 2 big sainsburys cookies lance wtf I don’t need their life stories

 **lancelicious:** the oldest is Amara, she’s 26 n honestly she’s that annoying person who’s perfect in front of adults but defo loves the power she has over us kids, but she’s also so responsible I wanna be like her kinda,, then theres Lur but we call her Lu, she’s 23, she literally a third parent to me, she can be so blunt but she’s super nice :) then there’s Fredo (who we sometimes call Fre bc he lowkey hates it), he’s 21, he’s super nerdy n geeky, he’s so quiet n avoids conflict at literally all costs (which usually means avoiding us siblings bc there’s lots of us), but he was pretty good at teaching me the ways of teenage boys lol. then there’s Jaidyn who we call Jai, she’s 17, she’s defo the introverted, “rebellious” tumblr girl who will campaign for human rights when she’s older, but she’s honestly the best sister I could have asked for, she helped LOOOOADS with being trans n bi bc she knew shit if you get what I mean,,, and she avoids amara, lu n fredo sm it’s actually ridiculous sometimes, I think it’s cause she’s kinda scared of them :/ then there’s me, the only thing I can think of that’s kinda important about me that you don’t know is that my full name is alejándro :) THEN WE GET ONTO THE CUTE ONES, Enricua aka Erin is 14, she can be so loud n bossy even to the older sibs, but she’s rly kind, and she basically only listens to me and come to me with her problems sooooooo :))) then there’s Ruyan or Ruy, he’s 9, and he HATES being called Ryan, just don’t, but he loves pokemon and we do matches against each other ^-^ he’s one of those kids that seems to understand the world too much if ya know what I mean. FINALLY there’s Zelia but she likes to be called Lia, she’s 6 and she’s still v v v cute, esp bc she barely ever cries, although she gives the silent treatment lolll she’s also basically the only sibling who doesn’t understand Real Life on some level so she’s nice to have around, and she once said I was the “youngest adult”

 **lancelicious:** have fun reading that ;)

 **lancelicious:** you asked for it

 **kkogayne:** wow I am overwhelmed now

 **kkogayne:** your names alejándro?? idk why I didn’t think abt your full name but I didn’t think it’d be that

 **lancelicious:** I love that that’s what you pick up from this paragraph lol

 **kkogayne:** I mean I would comment on each of your fucking /7/ siblings but that’d take too long and I cba

 **lancelicious:** same tbh

 **kkogayne:** the real question here is which ones your fave (´･ω･`)

 **lancelicious:** oh come onnnnnn not this question again

 **kkogayne:** get asked it a lot I see lolll

 **lancelicious:** ok, Lu is defo my fave parental sibling

 **lancelicious:** jai is my fave older sibling by farrrrrrrr

 **lancelicious:** ig fredo is my fave geek sibling?

 **lancelicious:** Erin is my fave sibling-that-makes-me-feel-like-a-parent lol

 **lancelicious:** Ruy is my fave Pokemon nerd sibling ever

 **lancelicious:** and lia is my fave cute sibling

 **kkogayne:** that’s cheating but I’ll take it

 **kkogayne:** ...wait thats 6

 **lancelicious:** yep I don’t like amara

 **kkogayne:** ooo sibling drama

 **lancelicious:** tbh none of us really like amara

 **lancelicious:** except fredo doesn’t show it bc “oh no conflict” and lia doesn’t understand the rivalry so she’s like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **kkogayne:** I don’t understand how you survive w so many siblings, I only have one and he’s not even my actual sibling and I’m already dead

 **kkogayne:** I can’t even keep /count/ of yours

 **lancelicious:** got used to it over time tbh

 **lancelicious:** and anyway ive technically only had 7 sibs for 6 years

 **kkogayne:** I guess ??

 **kkogayne:** ...wait there’s exactly a 20 year gap between the oldest and youngest

 **lancelicious:** wow you’re a genius

 **kkogayne:** T_T

 **lancelicious:** ;)

 **kkogayne:** but seriously wth your oldest sister could have /had/ your youngest sister that’s so wild

 **lancelicious:** gross but wild n true

 **lancelicious:** my fingers hurt from typing what is this

 **kkogayne:** lolll

 **lancelicious:** in my defence I’ve typed 3 long ass paragraphs today,,

 **kkogayne:** I guess but still

 **kkogayne:** lolllllllll

 **lancelicious:** ಠ_ಠ

 **kkogayne:** okok fine

 **kkogayne:** wait when do you need to leave for hunks

 **lancelicious:** I’m leaving at like 12:45 why

 **kkogayne:** you wanna videochat? you have the time....

 **kkogayne:** you don’t have to if you don’t want to dw

 **lancelicious:** nonono that’d be great!! I need the company rn and I wasn’t lying my fingers do hurt

 **kkogayne:** ok I’ll call you :)

 **lancelicious:** :)

**9 Sept 11:19  
videochat kkogayne  > lancelicious  
01:04:33**

**  
9 Sept 11:28  
support klance**

**t_shiro:** I managed to sneak a pic of what Keith’s been up to, thought you’d all like to see

 **t_shiro:** videochatting.jpg

 **pinkattack:** oh my god that’s adorable

 **sweet_tooth:** /that’s/ why keith hasn’t said anything on the lance gc

 **shayaway:** that is cute tho :)

 **smidgeofnb:** gross, emotions

 **smidgeofnb:** ...but I support this

 **animemeboi:** same

 **sweet_tooth:** well I’m glad something is /finally/ happening

 **pinkattack:** same :)

 **t_shiro:** keith just laughed really loudly, I’ll give you updates if anything happens

 **shayaway:** awwwwwww

 **smidgeofnb:** thanks, I’ll be ready to save anything and everything

 **pinkattack:** I knew shiro was as in this as we are  >:)

 **t_shiro:** I’m kinda worried

 **animemeboi:** dw babe it’s normal

 **smidgeofnb:** aaaaaaaand I’m out

  
**9 Sept 12:52  
sweet_tooth  > lancelicious**

 **sweet_tooth:** you ok? still coming?

 **lancelicious:** yeah I’m walking rn

 **sweet_tooth:** good good

 **lancelicious:** *narrows eyes* ...everything ok?

 **sweet_tooth:** yep everything’s great :)

 **lancelicious:** hmmm

 **sweet_tooth:** ...........so, how was your chat with Keith

 **lancelicious:** goDDAMNIT

 **sweet_tooth:** you’re gonna have to spill e v e r y t h i n g after lunch yknow

 **lancelicious:** ..yea I know,,

 **lancelicious:** ........I’m so ready

 **sweet_tooth:** loll same :))

 **lancelicious:** ^-^

 **sweet_tooth:** see you in literally 5 mins, don’t cross roads without looking

 **lancelicious:** ok mum x

 **sweet_tooth:** xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this literally made me want better friends adsfgs why do I do this to myself :’)  
> idk when the next chapters gonna be out, I’m still on holiday but I’ve got homework to do and chores that my parents are forcing me to do too so agh I’ll try soon,,, but tbh I feel kinda ~inspired~ to do a oneshot based kiiiiiinda in canon rn. hm.  
> anyway hope you enjoyed this, once again I can’t say it enough THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the kudos, comments, hits, bookmarks, etc etc they make my day ^-^


	7. week 2 of this trainwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kids start week 2, lotor approaches (ish), drama starts and klance is lowkey but still there ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I can’t believe it’s 2018 already 2013 was yesterday what  
> for clarification, this fic is still set in 2017, not to get you confused :)  
> school has started again here, so chapters will defo be even slower than before, but I’m trying!! I’m doing GCSEs this year, so I’ve got a loooot of pressure on my shoulders, which is great for making me anxious 24/7 :’))  
> as of me writing this, this fic has almost 1500 hits, over 100 kudos, and almost 50 comments, which is just INCREDIBLE. I never thought I’d get this many, and I’m eternally grateful for all your appreciation!! every time I get an email for kudos or comments, it motivated me to write more and make more time for this fic (even though I’ve had like 10 other ideas for fics and aus since starting this fic), so here’s the seventh chapter! thank you again, and enjoy!

**11 Sept 07:03**   
**the new nerd squad**

**lancelicious:** week 2 here we go

 **kkogayne:** woo

 **smidgeofnb:** yay

 **sweet_tooth:** so excited

 **shayaway:** fun

 **pinkattack:** ah, youths

 **smidgeofnb:** how’s work life going allura

 **pinkattack:** well you got me there

 **animemeboi:** kill me now

 **lancelicious:** same

 **smidgeofnb:** same

 **kkogayne:** same

 **t_shiro:** no, not allowed, stop

 **sweet_tooth:** no killing ok

 **kkogayne:** are you sure

 **sweet_tooth:** yes

 **lancelicious:** but I have drama last

 **smidgeofnb:** and I have chem second

 **shayaway:** ewwwwwwwwwwwww

 **lancelicious:** same

 **sweet_tooth:** still no, kids

 **kkogayne:** ugh

 **t_shiro:** no murder

 **smidgeofnb:** fiiiiiine

 **lancelicious:** today’s gonna be such a bad day too

 **pinkattack:** why

 **lancelicious:** I have no frees

 **smidgeofnb:** same

 **shayaway:** the pain of doing 4 a levels

 **sweet_tooth:** when does everyone have frees anyway

 **kkogayne:** 2nd

 **shayaway:** last

 **sweet_tooth:** welp mines first

 **animemeboi:** have fun with no friends everyone

 **kkogayne:** thanks

 **animemeboi:** :)))

 **t_shiro:** keith you need to eat

 **kkogayne:** but there’s no soya milk I can’t have cereal

 **t_shiro:** why didn’t you tell me you ran out when I went shopping yesterday?

 **kkogayne:** idk I forgot

 **lancelicious:** this is so domestic it’s weird

 **smidgeofnb:** ikr

 **pinkattack:** just eat it dry

 **shayaway:** A SIN

 **sweet_tooth:** GROOOOOSSSSS

 **animemeboi:** why not tho

 **kkogayne:** because it’s fucking weetabix I’m not eating that dry

 **pinkattack:** oh ok fair enough

 **shayaway:** allura do you seriously eat cereal dry wth

 **pinkattack:** sometimes I just can’t be assed, or I just eat it out of the box and take the box w me when I’m in a rush

 **sweet_tooth:** I’m disowning you

 **pinkattack:** no mum please

 **sweet_tooth:** too late

 **animemeboi:** oh shit

 **t_shiro:** what the fuck

 **lancelicious:** did shiro just swear? ok we’re doomed todays a wreck already

 **kkogayne:** you should hear him at home

 **animemeboi:** oh yeah

 **smidgeofnb:** sometimes I forget you two are like a thing

 **animemeboi:** excuse me

 **shayaway:** woww your own brother

 **sweet_tooth:** loll

 **t_shiro:** same

 **animemeboi:** WHAT

 **lancelicious:** OMG

 **kkogayne:** finally, the brother I always wanted

 **pinkattack:** 999 I cant breathe

 **shayaway:** we have been Blessed by a rare funny shiro

 **t_shiro:** I’m always funny

 **kkogayne:** sure bitch

 **t_shiro:** come at me Kogane

 **kkogayne:** you’re gonna catch these knives

 **lancelicious:** I can’t,,, what is happening

 **sweet_tooth:** I’m loving every second of this

 **smidgeofnb:** dw I’m taking receipts

 **shayaway:** oh thank quiznak

 **pinkattack:** I acutalyl cnat barethe waht

 **animemeboi:** you broke allura

 **smidgeofnb:** finally

 **pinkattack:** wAHT

 **lancelicious:** I didn’t read the t and immediately thought of waluigi

 **sweet_tooth:** SAME

 **animemeboi:** SAME

 **smidgeofnb:** I can’t with yall

 **sweet_tooth:** I cANT WITH THIS FUCKING TEXAN SHIT

 **shayaway:** hunk, swearing? it’s more likely than you think

 **kkogayne:** the sheer amount of memes that just happened has me in shock

 **t_shiro:** I’m so confused by 80% of whatever the fuck just happened, all I know is that you kids should be getting ready for school, us adults should be getting ready for work, and Keith needs to eat

 **shayaway:** return of dad mode

 **sweet_tooth:** he never left dad mode

 **shayaway:** tru

 **kkogayne:** ughhhhhhhhhh

 **lancelicious:** you need to fuckin eat Keith or you’re gonna starve to death

 **smidgeofnb:** that’s... not how it works...

 **lancelicious:** sure it is, you don’t eat = you get hungry = starve to death

 **smidgeofnb:** yknow what? sure

 **kkogayne:** what do I eat tho

 **lancelicious:** idfk

 **t_shiro:** there’s bread you can make toast or just have it with jam

 **kkogayne:** fine

 **animemeboi:** I’m proud of the fact that our morning chat has been 60% memes and 40% domestic shit from the brogane household

 **pinkattack:** same

 **lancelicious:** same

 **smidgeofnb:** same

 **sweet_tooth:** sidenote I made my triple chocolate cookies last night, I’m bringing them on the bus

 **lancelicious:** soRRY WHAT

 **shayaway:** my longest yea boi ever

 **animemeboi:** proud

 **shayaway:** thank you

 **smidgeofnb:** now I actually want to go to school

 **kkogayne:** same

 **t_shiro:** hunk, how much chocolate is there?

 **kkogayne:** shiro I’m not gonna fucking die because of chocolate

 **sweet_tooth:** ummm not much tbh

 **t_shiro:** ...ok

 **kkogayne:** FFS IM NOT 9

 **lancelicious:** no, then you’d be cute

 **pinkattack:** I’ve returned temporarily to call bullshit on what lance said, we all know what he really thinks

 **lancelicious:** HEY

 **smidgeofnb:** same

 **sweet_tooth:** same

 **shayaway:** same

 **animemeboi:** same

 **t_shiro:** same, Keith wasn’t cute when he was 9

 **kkogayne:** true

 **lancelicious:** loll

 **shayaway:** yo hunk where you at need me some cookies

 **sweet_tooth:** coming soon

 **lancelicious:** wAIT IM COMINGGG

 **kkogayne:** not if I get there first

 **lancelicious:** FUCK

 **smidgeofnb:** fuck all of you, I’m getting there first

 **sweet_tooth:** please don’t attack me

 **lancelicious:** wouldn’t dream of it, you’re too kind

 **kkogayne:** true

 **shayaway:** true

 **smidgeofnb:** true

 **sweet_tooth:** awww guys

 **pinkattack:** true

 **pinkattack:** in other news, don’t text and drive kids

 **t_shiro:** allura!!

 **animemeboi:** I don’t know what’s going on because I cba to scroll, but don’t do drugs

 **t_shiro:** ...what

 **smidgeofnb:** irrelevant but still a mood

 **kkogayne:** fuck you lance

 **shayaway:** what??

 **lancelicious:** loOK THIS IS A BIG ASS HILL

 **shayaway:** ohhh nevermind

 **kkogayne:** ..you’re going downhill

 **lancelicious:** iT HURTS MY KNEES OK

 **kkogayne:** still got here first :)

 **lancelicious:** ughhhHHHHHHHH

 **smidgeofnb:** lol on you adults and lance, these are amazing

 **sweet_tooth:** :)

 **sweet_tooth:** lance, the bus,,,,

 **lancelicious:** IM LITERALLY AROUND THE CORNER

 **kkogayne:** oh there he is

 **t_shiro:** why are you all texting?

 **shayaway:** who knows

 **kkogayne:** we’re all socially awkward

 **sweet_tooth:** our mouths are full of cookies

 **smidgeofnb:** all of the above are correct

 **t_shiro:** that’s not possible

 **smidgeofnb:** exactly

 **t_shiro:** what

  
**11 Sept 9:32  
sixth form kids**

**sweet_tooth:** ok, I’m in the sixth form library and there’s this dude who’s got really weird long dyed white hair who keeps looking at me?

 **sweet_tooth:** he’s sitting with what I assume is his friendship group which is literally just girls

 **sweet_tooth:** ik you’re all in lessons but he’s really weirding me out

 **kkogayne:** is he like lowkey hot

 **lancelicious:** what kinda question is that??

 **sweet_tooth:** I mean yea I’d describe it more as pretty but fuckin creepy tho

 **kkogayne:** yeah I saw him last week he’s got like 4 friends and they’re all girls right

 **sweet_tooth:** yea, but he keeps on turning around and looking at me

 **sweet_tooth:** now the girl with the high ponytail is too what is this

 **shayaway:** if he’s checking you out he can fight me

 **smidgeofnb:** lol

 **sweet_tooth:** I don’t think he is? it looks like he’s tryna work out who I am

 **lancelicious:** I’m really confused

 **shayaway:** well maybe if you just ignore him he’ll stop??

 **sweet_tooth:** that’s what I’m tryna do, at worst I’ll just confront him

 **smidgeofnb:** ooooooo

 **sweet_tooth:** ....hopefully I won’t tho

 **lancelicious:** good luck bro

 **sweet_tooth:** thanks :/

  
**11 Sept 10:12  
sixth form kids**

**kkogayne:** ok I’m in the library now and that guy and his squad minus 2 are still here

 **kkogayne:** and he’s looking at me now??

 **lancelicious:** what is going on

 **smidgeofnb:** wait a sec describe all 4 of his squad

 **kkogayne:** uhhh ones kinda tall, thin, usually wears her hair in a high ponytail, ones called zethrid (she’s in my pe class) and is v tall and pretty strong, short hair, ones kinda short, has a bob dip dyed blue, and ones got her hair always in a bun and I think she’s blind

 **smidgeofnb:** zethrids in my chem class rn

 **lancelicious:** omg dip dyed bob?? Acxa

 **sweet_tooth:** the one you taught Cuban slang to?

 **lancelicious:**..I’m sitting next to her rn

 **kkogayne:** can you ask her wtf this guys doing

 **lancelicious:** uhhhh I can try

 **shayaway:** I’m so confused by what’s happening what do these guys want with us

 **smidgeofnb:** idfk but zethrid just turned and looked at me too sooo

 **smidgeofnb:** gtg sendaks walking around

 **shayaway:** good luck with him :// x

 **kkogayne:** I think white hair guy /and/ high ponytail girl are both staring at me now send help

 **sweet_tooth:** I swear to quiznak if this group have smth against us for /literally no reason/........

 **lancelicious:** ok acxa told me shit and also said it’s ok to tell you guys which tbh is weird in itself, how did she know I was talking to you,,,

 **kkogayne:** I mean it’s p obvious but go on

 **lancelicious:** she said the guys name is lotor, high ponytail girl is called ezor (and she’s acxas gf), and bun girl is called narti, and yea she is blind. she said lotor just wants to be friends with us (??) and they were looking at hunk (n probably also Keith now) bc they were trying to tell if he /was/ one of the guys who sits at our table

 **lancelicious:** she also said lotor can be p shit at approaching people for “reasons” which I’m gonna assume are private

 **sweet_tooth:** o.....k....... still a bit weird tho

 **shayaway:** yea :/

 **kkogayne:** if he comes over what do I do

 **lancelicious:** acxa said she’s texted ezor telling her what’s going on so she’ll probably tell lotor and he’ll stop

 **kkogayne:** yea they’re talking now

 **smidgeofnb:** this is such a roundabout way to approach this

 **smidgeofnb:** also I just saw zethrid look under her desk so I think acxa texted all of them

 **shayaway:** I guess that’s good

 **smidgeofnb:** sidenote Sendak has the worst favourites, he walked past zethrid clearly texting but gave me a Look earlier when I actually was just checking the time on my phone

 **lancelicious:** ughhh hate this guy

 **kkogayne:** lotors stopped looking at me

 **sweet_tooth:** thank quiznak

 **shayaway:** I hope he doesn’t approach us at break

 **lancelicious:** ughhhh he probably will

 **sweet_tooth:** deal with that later, imma cook rn

 **shayaway:** same

 **lancelicious:** time to Spanish

 **kkogayne:** have funnn

 **lancelicious:** ಠ_ಠ

 **kkogayne:** exactly

  
**11 Sept 11:03  
look_itsme > lancelicious**

**look_itsme:** right number?

 **lancelicious:** if you’re lotor then yes

 **look_itsme:** yes this is Lotor

 **lancelicious:** ok, I’ve saved your contact

  
**11 Sept 11:04  
sixth form kids**

**lancelicious:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **kkogayne:** what’s going on??

 **sweet_tooth:** aren’t you coming back from Spanish? can’t you tell us when you get here?

 **lancelicious:** I had Spanish in the g block I’m ages away and I need to scream rn

 **smidgeofnb:** why tho

 **lancelicious:** ......I gave lotor my number???

 **smidgeofnb:** WHY

 **lancelicious:** he kinda cornered me n acxa (bc I was with her already from Spanish) and it felt reeeeeally rude to say no, esp in front of acxa who’s really nice and aghhhhhhh

 **kkogayne:** this guy is a real creep wth

 **shayaway:** I just walked past him on my way to the toilets, he’s really pretty wtf

 **kkogayne:** it’s not just me then

 **lancelicious:** no he is pretty but agh

 **sweet_tooth:** you didn’t give him ours did you?

 **lancelicious:** no way I wouldn’t betray you guys’ trust like that

 **shayaway:** thank quiznak

 **smidgeofnb:** the real question is what’s his username

 **lancelicious:** it’s actually hilarious

 **lancelicious:** it’s look_itsme

 **smidgeofnb:** what the fuck kinda user is that

 **lancelicious:** exactly lolll

 **sweet_tooth:** woww

 **lancelicious:** anyway I did tell acxa that we were lowkey creeped out by lotor staring n shit, so I don’t think they’ll approach us at break

 **kkogayne:** oh good

 **lancelicious:** oh and pidge if you’re interested acxas user is acxaxo

 **smidgeofnb:** better than lotors

 **sweet_tooth:** when did you get her number wth??

 **lancelicious:** like last week

 **kkogayne:** what??

 **lancelicious:** we’ve sat next to each other in every Spanish lesson and made fun of Prorok, and she saw my trans and bi pride flag pins on my backpack and came out as gay to me like the second lesson in, why wouldn’t I have her number?

 **smidgeofnb:** wow lance, you finally get a girls number and she’s gay and taken

 **shayaway:** that is actually quite funny

 **lancelicious:** I didn’t even realise lol

 **sweet_tooth:** are you still walking??

 **lancelicious:** nah I’m buying a cookie

 **sweet_tooth:** oh good

 **kkogayne:** ok they may not be approaching us, but zethrid just sat at the table next to ours

 **kkogayne:** just a heads up lance

 **lancelicious:** ah ok thanks

 **smidgeofnb:** why can we just not have drama in out group for once

 **shayaway:** *sigh*

 **sweet_tooth:** same

  
**11 Sept 12:37  
sixth form kids**

**sweet_tooth:** lance, Keith where are you guys it’s lunch

 **smidgeofnb:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **sweet_tooth:** ಠ_ಠ

 **kkogayne:** lance.jpg

 **kkogayne:** it’s blurry because he’s jumping around too fast for me to get a proper photo

 **sweet_tooth:** what is going on??

 **kkogayne:** he found out there’s auditions for a school production next Friday

 **kkogayne:** he’s just excited

 **shayaway:** aw that’s sweet

 **smidgeofnb:** why are you with him tho hm?

 **kkogayne:** we just had psychology together, he dragged me along

 **smidgeofnb:** hm sure

 **kkogayne:** what?

 **sweet_tooth:** pidge cmon

 **sweet_tooth:** what’s the production? I’m assuming lance is too excited to even hold a phone rn

 **kkogayne:** yeah he is, and it’s west side story

 **shayaway:** could be better but not too bad tbh

 **smidgeofnb:** ugh we’re gonna have to deal with this now

 **sweet_tooth:** *narrows eyes*

 **smidgeofnb:** sorry mum

 **shayaway:** tbh I might join the chorus or smth

 **sweet_tooth:** yea you could!! you’re great at singing anyway xxx

 **shayaway:** aww thanks xxx

 **kkogayne:** lance has asked me to tell you that they’re offering tech places too

 **smidgeofnb:** oK I LIKE THIS A LOT NOW

 **smidgeofnb:** WHERES THE SIGN UP SHEET

 **sweet_tooth:** how the tables have turned

 **shayaway:** loll

 **kkogayne:** in the m block on the dance studio door

 **smidgeofnb:** OK THANKS

 **kkogayne:** we can sign you up if you want

 **smidgeofnb:** ahh yes please and thank you!!

 **sweet_tooth:** can you sign me up too?

 **shayaway:** ahhhh this is gonna be so good!!

 **kkogayne:** sure

 **lancelicious:** IM BACK AND IM SOOOO EXCITED AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **lancelicious:** KEITHS WRITING YOUR NAMES BTW GUYS

 **lancelicious:** SHAY DO YOU WANT US TO SIGN YOU UP FOR CHORUS

 **shayaway:** yes please and thank you!!!

 **lancelicious:** NP

 **smidgeofnb:** the excessive use of caps lock is hurting my eyes

 **sweet_tooth:** you’re /really/ excited about this wow

 **lancelicious:** YEAH I LOOKED AND NYMAS NOT EVEN ON THE LIST

 **smidgeofnb:**...yet

 **smidgeofnb:** if she dares tho I’ll fuckin strangle her

 **sweet_tooth:** same

 **shayaway:** we’ll all be there, she won’t dare

 **smidgeofnb:** except Keith

 **lancelicious:** ACTUALLY

 **lancelicious:** I CONVINCED KEITH TO GO FOR TECH

 **sweet_tooth:** nice!!

 **shayaway:** we’ll be so ready for nyma

 **smidgeofnb:** we can talk about cryptids n shit more yes

 **kkogayne:** ok I did make a good decision then

 **kkogayne:** I can talk about theories and stab someone

 **smidgeofnb:** good reasons to take part in a drama thing

 **sweet_tooth:** I can’t even disagree

 **lancelicious:** anyway we’re coming back now :)

 **shayaway:** I’m so excited for this :))

 **shayaway:** do chorus have to do auditions?

 **lancelicious:** info.jpg

 **shayaway:** ah thanks

 **lancelicious:** np

 **smidgeofnb:** how do they decide who to take on for tech?

 **lancelicious:** idk, that info isn’t up yet, it’s just says “we’ll get back to you”

 **sweet_tooth:** we’ll see then

 **sweet_tooth:** also they have mac n cheese today lance

 **lancelicious:** yEP IM COMING

 **smidgeofnb:** lol I bet Keith’s having fun being dragged everywhere

 **kkogayne:** oh yeah I am

 **shayaway:** you can taste the sarcasm

 **sweet_tooth:** lol

 **lancelicious:** heY

  
**11 Sept 15:58  
the new nerd squad**

**animemeboi:** this chat has been dead all day so I’m assuming all was good at school??

 **smidgeofnb:** did you just show emotion what is this

 **animemeboi:** I think you need new glasses

 **animemeboi:** anyway back to my question

 **lancelicious:** welllllllllllllll nothing really bad happened

 **kkogayne:** it was just weird

 **sweet_tooth:** deeeeeefo weird

 **animemeboi:** what?

 **shayaway:** idk about anyone else but I cba to retype all that shit

 **smidgeofnb:** same

 **lancelicious:** this.jpg

 **lancelicious:** is.jpg

 **lancelicious:** what.jpg

 **lancelicious:** happened.jpg

 **lancelicious:** today.jpg

 **sweet_tooth:** thanks lance I didn’t wanna type that much either

 **lancelicious:** np x

 **animemeboi:** oh wow what a creep

 **animemeboi:** also that is a shit user

 **kkogayne:** rich coming from you

 **animemeboi:** rich coming from you

 **smidgeofnb:** Keith’s user is way better than “animemeboi”

 **animemeboi:** hey

 **shayaway:** I agree

 **lancelicious:** same

 **sweet_tooth:** same

 **t_shiro:** same

 **animemeboi:** sHIRO

 **kkogayne:** yeS SHIRO

 **lancelicious:** lol I live for this

 **pinkattack:** wow I scrolled through all that and read all that shit about that lotor dude and then I find this

 **shayaway:** oh hey allura

 **smidgeofnb:** can we hold a vote for the best username here, seeing as we all know matts is the worst

 **animemeboi:** I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

 **t_shiro:** I know what that means now

 **lancelicious:** proud

 **sweet_tooth:** he’s still such a dad aw

 **smidgeofnb:** anyway vote for the best user now!! you can’t vote for yourself and please don’t just vote for your s/o bc they’re you’re s/o

 **pinkattack:** shayaway

 **t_shiro:** lancelicious

 **shayaway:** smidgeofnb

 **sweet_tooth:** shayaway

 **kkogayne:** smidgeofnb

 **animemeboi:** kkogayne

 **lancelicious:** kkogayne

 **smidgeofnb:** kkogayne

 **smidgeofnb:** wow that is /not/ what I expected

 **smidgeofnb:** so, keith wins

 **kkogayne:** im actually so surprised wtf

 **kkogayne:** matt you voted for me even though you said before that yours was better than mine??

 **animemeboi:** look,,,,,,,,

 **smidgeofnb:** honesty, matts only real enemy

 **lancelicious:** shiro omg

 **t_shiro:** simple but perfect

 **lancelicious:** I think I’m crying

 **shayaway:** hunk!!

 **sweet_tooth:** I genuinely think that tho, it’s not just bc I love you xxx

 **shayaway:** ahhhhhhh xxxxxxxxxx

 **pinkattack:** that was too sweet aw

 **smidgeofnb:** so we can conclude that underscores are not great, and allura is just unlucky

 **lancelicious:** underscores are a bit,,,,,,,, risky

 **sweet_tooth:** I feel betrayed

 **t_shiro:** it’s like a space, it makes sense

 **kkogayne:** unlike animemeboi

 **animemeboi:** I’ve already given up ;-;

 **pinkattack:** tbh I’m confused by yours, anime and meme don’t end/start with the same sound?? how does that work?

 **smidgeofnb:** that’s what I say

 **kkogayne:** waiiiiiiiiit lance you voted for me

 **lancelicious:** ....and?

 **animemeboi:** ohohohoho

 **shayaway:** :)))))

 **pinkattack:** ah I didn’t notice!!

 **sweet_tooth:** in other news, have we told you Adults about the production?

 **t_shiro:** no?

 **lancelicious:** AAAA HOW DID I FORGET OMG

 **shayaway:** lance got /very/ excited today

 **smidgeofnb:** yea he dragged Keith at lunch to the m block dance studio so he could sign up lol

 **pinkattack:** cool!! what are you doing?

 **lancelicious:** we’re doing west side story, auditions are next Friday!!

 **shayaway:** I’m going for chorus :)

 **sweet_tooth:** and me, pidge and Keith are all hopefully gonna do tech!

 **animemeboi:** wait Keith as well??

 **lancelicious:** yea I managed to convince him :))

 **t_shiro:** wow

 **kkogayne:** shiro

 **smidgeofnb:** there was so much passive aggressiveness in that one word

 **pinkattack:** loll

 **sweet_tooth:** anyway we’re getting off the bus now :)

 **animemeboi:** ugh I’m gonna have to see the gremlin soon

 **smidgeofnb:** well fuck you too

 **t_shiro:** language!

 **smidgeofnb:** sorry fuck thou too

 **kkogayne:** I’m not sure that’s correct

 **smidgeofnb:** oh mY QUIZNAK COME ON

 **pinkattack:** this is hilarious

  
**11 Sept 16:17  
support klance**

**pinkattack:** seems like there was a lot of klance action today huh ;)

 **smidgeofnb:** you should’ve seen, Keith was complaining about lance dragging him around on our school gc but then when they walked back to the table he had the softest fucking look on his face

 **pinkattack:** omg

 **sweet_tooth:** it was really cute

 **animemeboi:** receipts??

 **shayaway:** I didn’t get any pics, but we have the gc texts?

 **smidgeofnb:** no pics here either, they were too close, they woulda noticed

 **sweet_tooth:** groupchat.jpg

 **sweet_tooth:** that’s all we got

 **pinkattack:** aww I can sense the adorableness from here

 **animemeboi:** ok that’s weird

 **pinkattack:** fight me

 **t_shiro:** no fighting

 **shayaway:** I love that that’s what brings shiro into the chat

 **animemeboi:** fine but only because I love you

 **smidgeofnb:** ok bye everyone

 **sweet_tooth:** lol

  
**11 Sept 16:36  
the rebels™**

**look_itsme:** out of interest is it ok if I give your numbers to Lance’s group?

 **acxaxo:** lance already has my number

 **ez_ornot:** which ones lance?

 **seen1604:** no

 **readytofight:** why are you obsessed with this group??

 **look_itsme:** Lance is the tall tan boy who sits near the pasta queue with his friends

 **ez_ornot:** oh, not the one you kept looking at in the library

 **readytofight:** no, by the description you gave when I was in chem that was Keith, he’s in my pe class

 **acxaxo:** but seriously lotor, why are you so obsessed with these guys?

 **look_itsme:** they seem friendly compared to some of the other guys in this school

 **seen1604:** they also seem to be a very close knit group, who don’t tend to make friends with others lots, kinda like us

 **ez_ornot:** true

 **acxaxo:** ohhhhhh wait a sec

 **acxaxo:** you just like lance

 **readytofight:** omg

 **seen1604:** no way

 **look_itsme:** what? No

 **ez_ornot:** OMG ITS TRUEEE

 **seen1604:** your pan is showing lotor

 **readytofight:** is he hot tho

 **acxaxo:** well I doubt lotor is gonna admit it and I tbh I didn’t really notice, but I can describe him?

 **seen1604:** yes please

 **acxaxo:** he’s pretty tall, quite short hair, no fringe, yeah he’s defo tan, he’s Cuban, he has like chocolate coloured hair? but he has REALLY blue eyes. and he’s pretty damn slim even though he seems to eat a shit ton of food, and he’s really excitable kinda like a puppy

 **ez_ornot:** WAIT HES IN MY DRAMA CLASS

 **ez_ornot:** HE LIKE HAD A FIGHT WITH THIS GIRL NYMA

 **ez_ornot:** SHE WAS SAYING THINGS THAT WERE LIKE GETTING TO HIM

 **ez_ornot:** OMGG

 **seen1604:** nyma’s in my music class

 **look_itsme:** he’s also in our psychology class ezor

 **ez_ornot:** oh yeaa he was with that Keith dude

 **readytofight:** ok I saw them all at their table let’s round up

 **acxaxo:** how many of them are there?

 **look_itsme:** 5

 **acxaxo:** ok so lance, Keith

 **readytofight:** that kid called pidge from chem is in their group too

 **ez_ornot:** the one Sendak hates?

 **readytofight:** yeah, they’re non binary and 14

 **seen1604:** 14? Wtf

 **readytofight:** then there’s this big dark skinned guy who always wear a headband, and I think his girlfriend who’s also dark skinned with a kind of a bob but not like acxas, ik she’s called shay bc she’s in my history class

 **acxaxo:** ok so lance, Keith, shay, pidge and mystery big guy

 **look_itsme:** I think he’s called Hunk

 **seen1604:** these guys have weird names

 **ez_ornot:** like we don’t

 **seen1604:** true

 **acxaxo:** so lotor whatcha gonna do

 **look_itsme:** about what?

 **ez_ornot:** about lance!!

 **look_itsme:** well, I already have his number

 **readytofight:** oh yeah

 **readytofight:** so what, you’re gonna pelt him with messages?

 **look_itsme:** no

 **ez_ornot:** come onnnnn what are you gonna do?

 **look_itsme:** you’ll see

 **acxaxo:** code for “idfk”

 **seen1604:** lol

 **readytofight:** well good luck I guess

 **look_itsme:** thanks?

  
**11 Sept 18:21  
the new nerd squad**

**lancelicious:** guys I just realised!!

 **lancelicious:** it’s bi pride week next week!!!

 **animemeboi:** yea boiiiiii

 **animemeboi:** time to kiss shiro in the streets and scream at everyone that’s it’s our pride week

 **t_shiro:** please don’t do that

 **smidgeofnb:** yeah please don’t

 **sweet_tooth:** lance are you gonna do what you did last year?

 **lancelicious:** duh

 **lancelicious:** ahh I’m excited about this

 **kkogayne:** what did you do last year?

 **lancelicious:** I coordinated my clothes so I always had a bi pride flag somewhere

 **lancelicious:** and on bi pride day I wore blue jeans and converse, purple tshirt and pink jumper so my entire being was a pride flag

 **pinkattack:** now that’s dedication

 **smidgeofnb:** the looks people gave him when they realised he’d been wearing the same colours all week were quite funny tbh

 **animemeboi:** I’m not that dedicated but I will proudly wear my bi pin all week

 **t_shiro:** same

 **pinkattack:** wait lance you have kolivan right?

 **lancelicious:** yeah why?

 **animemeboi:** omg that’s gonna be great

 **animemeboi:** anyone in that class too

 **kkogayne:** yea

 **animemeboi:** please film kolivans reaction on Monday

 **kkogayne:** uhh sure I’ll try to

 **t_shiro:** if you get a good video I’ll buy you that book you’ve wanted for ages

 **kkogayne:** OK YEAH ILL DO IT

 **lancelicious:** I’m kinda scared now

 **pinkattack:** don’t be it’ll be hilarious

 **smidgeofnb:** I mean if it’s good enough for shiro to want to see,,

 **shayaway:** I scrolled all the way through that wow

 **sweet_tooth:** dedication

 **shayaway:** I’m excited for this video and for next week now :))

 **lancelicious:** and auditions are next week too!! maybe I’ll be extra lucky :)

 **pinkattack:** fingers crossed!!

 **t_shiro:** now I know you kids have homework, go do it

 **smidgeofnb:** ugh fine

 **lancelicious:** don’t say the h word

 **sweet_tooth:** fiiiiine

 **shayaway:** is he always like this

 **kkogayne:** yeah and it’s a fucking nightmare

 **t_shiro:** rude

 **kkogayne:** do you want that video?

 **animemeboi:** oh shit

 **t_shiro:** just do your damn work

 **kkogayne:** meet me in the pit Shirogane

 **sweet_tooth:** as much as I love brogane action, I actually do need to do shit

 **shayaway:** same

 **t_shiro:** sorry, I’ll confiscate Keith’s phone

 **smidgeofnb:** ASDHJEHJC

 **kkogayne:** doNT YOU FUCKING DARE

 **kkogayne:** SHIROWQOJQDNDXJ

 **animemeboi:** fatality

 **pinkattack:** there it is

 **animemeboi:** what

 **pinkattack:** our cue to leave

 **smidgeofnb:** oh shit

 **animemeboi:** rude

 **pinkattack:** fight me

 **shayaway:** why is everyone’s response “fight me”

 **sweet_tooth:** everyone’s too violent

 **pinkattack:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **smidgeofnb:** don’t be rude to mum

 **sweet_tooth:** yeah!

 **t_shiro:** what the fuck is going on

 **shayaway:** great entrance shiro

 **t_shiro:** no that was an exit go do your work bye

 **shayaway:** oh

 **shayaway:** well bye then see yall tomorrow

 **smidgeofnb:** bye kids

 **pinkattack:** you’re the youngest here

 **smidgeofnb:** I know

 **sweet_tooth:** neverapply logic to pidge

 **smidgeofnb:** nice reference

 **sweet_tooth:** that..... wasn’t a reference??

 **smidgeofnb:** maybe it’s just too obscure for you

 **sweet_tooth:** I’m still confused but I’ve got shit to do so sure

 **smidgeofnb:** you’rejust jealous you haven’t reached my reference level

 **smidgeofnb:** oh I’m on my own

 **smidgeofnb:** welp back to Netflix and physics ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got that pretty damn obscure reference at the end I love you  
> so!! I hope you like lotors squad usernames, I even researched the ep narti died for the numbers in her user ;)  
> again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE HITS, KUDOS, COMMENT AND BOOKMARKS, I love each and every one of you, they honestly make my day and make me feel that happy feeling where you have to flap your arms :)))  
> I have so many other au ideas in my brain I wanna write them all but I also need to keep up my grades so I can go to the school and I Walsh want to improve my drawing and animation skills and aaaa too much to do!! I’m defo gonna write more for this fic soon tho :)  
> again, thank you for reading, and see you in the next chapter which will hopefully be soon!! (^^;)


	8. the gsa (nothing much happens tho so it’s short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a gsa is set up, lotor is in denial, the squad go out, and klance is alive but really quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS? CRAZY (I’m totally being beat up by depression and this is how I’m coping aaaa)  
> if you’re interested, I’m gonna put my personal headcanons for nationalities in the authors notes at the bottom (these are canon for this universe)  
> also that obscure reference in the last chapter was a doctor who reference, whovians tend to say “never apply logic to who” and I’ve seen in on various tumblr posts and gifs, I’m not sure where it actually came from though lol
> 
> !! MORE IMPORTANTLY !!  
> I’ve made the decision to start writing another fic, an au I’ve made up. I already have most of the plot outlined, but I haven’t actually started writing it. (it’s not gonna be a chatfic) I’ll write in the authors notes when I start it :P  
> BUT MAINLY I’ve decided to aim for (at least) a chapter a week for this fic, and a chapter a month for this au I’m gonna write. This double chapter thing is DEFO a one-off, although I mayyy have to go for a chapter every 2 weeks at some point (I take gcse art, if any of you know that pain, and have to do an entire project worth 40% of my final grade in about 10 weeks. kill me)
> 
> ANYWAY THANKS AGAIN SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS, COMMENTS ETC THEY MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE AN ENTIRE CHAPTER IN LESS THAN 4 HOURS, HERE YA GO

**13 Sept 06:57  
the new nerd squad**

**lancelicious:** guys I’ve had an amazing idea

 **smidgeofnb:** it’s too early for this

 **animemeboi:** I knew you were faking being asleep (￣^￣)

 **shayaway:** goodmorning to you all too

 **shayaway:** what’s your idea lance?

 **lancelicious:** morning shay!!

 **lancelicious:** what if we started a gsa at our school?

 **shayaway:** that would be amazing!!! I’m in to help set it up :)

 **lancelicious:** ahhh thank you!! anyone else?

 **smidgeofnb:** this wasn’t worth being awake before 7am for, but yea I’m in

 **sweet_tooth:** morning all! I’m in too lance xx

 **lancelicious:** keith?

 **t_shiro:** I’m not sure he’s awake yet

 **animemeboi:** creating a gsa in time for bi week ;)

 **lancelicious:** ;))

 **kkogayne:** I am awake now thanks to you guys

 **lancelicious:** morning Keith!! you in for a gsa?

 **kkogayne:** yeah sure

 **pinkattack:** goodmorning everyone I’m happy that I unlocked my phone to these wholesome messages

 **pinkattack:** I’m also happy to tell you that Coran will be so ready to help you guys set this up :)

 **lancelicious:** how do you know??

 **pinkattack:** he’s been hoping for students to approach him to set up a gsa for years lol

 **sweet_tooth:** wow

 **shayaway:** are we gonna go at lunch today or should we map out details first?

 **lancelicious:** I think we should go today to get a definite yes and info on possible limitations (eg if we need a teacher present etc) xx

 **sweet_tooth:** makes sense

 **smidgeofnb:** I hope we don’t need a teacher

 **kkogayne:** same

 **t_shiro:** I hope you do

 **animemeboi:** lol

 **smidgeofnb:** also, I still have that 3D printer I made, we can make pride badges if you want lance

 **lancelicious:** omG YES

 **sweet_tooth:** lets get this set up and have people join first hm

 **shayaway:** yeaa

 **lancelicious:** okokok

 **pinkattack:** I’ve gotta go work kiddos have fun xx

 **shayaway:** oh we will —_—

 **kkogayne:** when does everyone have frees today?

 **lancelicious:** 1st and 3rd

 **sweet_tooth:** 1st, 4th and 5th

 **smidgeofnb:** 1st and 3rd too

 **shayaway:** 1st and 2nd

 **kkogayne:** I have mine 1st, 2nd and 3rd

 **smidgeofnb:** so we’re all free 1st :)

 **lancelicious:** I hate that we still have to come into school at 9 ugh

 **sweet_tooth:** same

 **shayaway:** gtg eating x

 **sweet_tooth:** yea see you all at school

 **smidgeofnb:** just say yall

 **sweet_tooth:** oVER MY DEAD BODY

  
**13 Sept 10:08  
the rebels™**

**acxaxo:** yo just so you know, in case any of you are interested, lance and his group are gonna start a gsa

 **acxaxo:** not naming anyone, just thought yall might be interested ;)

 **ez_ornot:** omg acxa can we go??

 **acxaxo:** I was gonna ask you anyway xx

 **readytofight:** ...can I come too?

 **ez_ornot:** yeah, you’re an ally!!

 **seen1604:** can we just all go

 **acxaxo:** yeah that’d be great

 **acxaxo:** lotor I see you lurking

 **ez_ornot:** we can all see you

 **seen1604:** actually,

 **ez_ornot:** sHIT SORRY

 **seen1604:** dw I actually thought it was funny

 **look_itsme:** ok, I’ll come

 **readytofight:** oh, what a disaster

 **acxaxo:** a tragedy

 **ez_ornot:** poor lottie has to see his crush

 **look_itsme:** please don’t call me lottie

 **look_itsme:** and I do /not/ have a crush on Lance

 **acxaxo:** and I don’t like ezor

 **ez_ornot:** hey!

 **readytofight:** theyre both lying ez

 **ez_ornot:** oh

 **ez_ornot:** OHHHH HAHAHA

 **acxaxo:** anyway I’ll give you more details abt when/where when I have them :)

 **seen1604:** thanks :) hopefully this time they’ll know what biromantic greyasexual means *rolls eyes*

 **readytofight:** tbh that was quite a funny argument

 **ez_ornot:** fingers crossed narti :)

 **acxaxo:** I swear the ace spectrum is overlooked like 90% of the time

 **ez_ornot:** believe me,, ik

 **acxaxo:** ugh

 **readytofight:** same

  
**13 Sept 13:13  
the new nerd squad**

**lancelicious:** it went really well!! thanks allura for telling us to go to Coran xxx

 **pinkattack:** dw! details?

 **lancelicious:** so we don’t need a teacher, we’re gonna do it Wednesday lunchtimes starting next week, and we need to ask a teacher to use their room if we want a proper room, otherwise we just get one of the annoying small ones

 **t_shiro:** no teacher?

 **sweet_tooth:** we’ll be sensible, dw shiro :)

 **animemeboi:** ask thace!!

 **shayaway:** I have thace next, his room is p big bc it’s an art room

 **lancelicious:** could you ask him please?

 **shayaway:** yea sure :)

 **lancelicious:** ty xx

 **lancelicious:** now we just need to make posters and spread the word :P

 **pinkattack:** good luck!! Xxx

 **t_shiro:** have fun and be safe kids

 **animemeboi:** please tell us thace’s reaction shay

 **shayaway:** sure......

  
**13 Sept 13:41  
the new nerd squad**

**shayaway:** it’s a yes from thace!!

 **shayaway:** he asked why so I told him for a gsa and he said and I quote “about fucking time this school got one of those, feel free to use this room for your shenanigans, but don’t let anyone touch the art” then he smiled at me and gave me this look like when secret agents meet

 **shayaway:** so I’m assuming that rumour about kolivan and thace you adults mentioned is that they’re both gay af

 **lancelicious:** IM SCREAMING

 **smidgeofnb:** internally, thank god, slav would kill us in all realities

 **sweet_tooth:** I don’t know what to think or say but just know I’m really happy and excited

 **pinkattack:** you guessed right!! tbh I wouldn’t be surprised if he gets involved with your gsa

 **animemeboi:** evEN BETTER THAN I IMAGINED

 **t_shiro:** congrats guys you’ve got a gsa and have uncovered some ancient rumours :)

 **shayaway:** oh also

 **shayaway:** thace.mov

 **animemeboi:** yOU TOOK A VIDEO CLIP TO GET THE AUDIO OF HIM

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m so proud :’)

 **lancelicious:** it’s gonna be so funny when Keith gets back to his phone after pe and sees all this mess lol

 **sweet_tooth:** lemme just save that

 **pinkattack:** thace or lance

 **sweet_tooth:** yes

 **lancelicious:** what

  
**13 Sept 13:44  
support klance**

**smidgeofnb:** it’s genuinely adorable that lance has memorised Keith’s timetable

 **pinkattack:** that’s what I was thinking!! ahhh

 **animemeboi:** when are these dumb bois gonna finally get their shit together and date

 **sweet_tooth:** mood

 **shayaway:** same

 **pinkattack:** same

 **smidgeofnb:** same

 **t_shiro:** same, but aren’t you guys in class rn? Stop texting!!

 **sweet_tooth:** actually I have two frees

 **shayaway:** I’m with thace

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m trying not to get spotted texting by lance

 **smidgeofnb:** nevermind see yall later

 **t_shiro:** good, go learn

 **shayaway:** ohhh that’s why I’m at school

 **sweet_tooth:** to learn

 **pinkattack:** you two are scarily in sync

 **animemeboi:** why aren’t we like that shiro

 **t_shiro:** because you’re obsessed with memes on a whole other level

 **animemeboi:**...not what I expected as an answer but ok

 **t_shiro:** love you too xxx

 **pinkattack:** relationships are confusing

 **t_shiro:** you can say that again

 **animemeboi:** yep like feelings n shit

 **shayaway:** they can be I guess

 **sweet_tooth:** go do art babe xx

 **shayaway:** ugh fine xx

 **pinkattack:** I’m leaving before I start crying

 **animemeboi:** awh allura no

  
**13 Sept 15:31  
the new nerd squad**

**lancelicious:** squad outing anyone? it feels like we haven’t had one in ages

 **kkogayne:** we had one on Friday

 **lancelicious:** aaaaaages

 **kkogayne:** also I’m happy about thace too, just saying

 **lancelicious:** we should defo ask kolivan about it ;)))))))

 **kkogayne:** we don’t need to, you’ll be a walking bi pride flag next week

 **lancelicious:** true but we need confirmation about kolivan and thace

 **lancelicious:** kolace? thavan?

 **kkogayne:** kolivace?

 **lancelicious:** yea I like that

 **lancelicious:** anyway back to the topic I meant to talk about

 **lancelicious:** squad outing??

 **smidgeofnb:** you already know I’m coming

 **sweet_tooth:** yeah, what are we doing?

 **shayaway:** ^^

 **lancelicious:** just hang around town, go to shakeaway/bens cookies

 **pinkattack:** idk about shatt, but I don’t get out of work until 5 today :/

 **t_shiro:** I’m done at 5:30

 **animemeboi:** also done at 5

 **lancelicious:** that’s fine you can join us then!!

 **lancelicious:** so who’s in?

 **pinkattack:** me

 **smidgeofnb:** me

 **t_shiro:** me

 **animemeboi:** me

 **kkogayne:** me

 **sweet_tooth:** me

 **shayaway:** me

 **lancelicious:** so everyone :)

 **lancelicious:** anyone wanna get the 4 with me? I’ve still got jai’s stupid season ticket

 **smidgeofnb:** fine, I’ll come

 **kkogayne:** same

 **shayaway:** why don’t we just all get the 4 to make it easier

 **sweet_tooth:** yeah

 **lancelicious:** aw thanks guys

 **smidgeofnb:** we can dominate the back of the bus so the garrison kids get scared and sit at the front

 **lancelicious:** loll

 **animemeboi:** I support this

 **smidgeofnb:** anyway me n lance are almost at the bus stop, where are yall?

 **kkogayne:** give me 5 mins, I need to put my pe kit away

 **shayaway:** same, I need to pack away my acrylics

 **sweet_tooth:** walking out now x

 **lancelicious:** ok, see everyone soon!! Xxxx

  
**13 Sept 17:07  
the new nerd squad**

**pinkattack:** where are yall?

 **kkogayne:** lance dragged us all to lush on the way to bens cookies, hunk and shay are with him inside, me and pidge felt assaulted by the smell and are sitting on a bench opposite

 **pinkattack:** wowww

 **pinkattack:** ok I’ll be there in 5

 **animemeboi:** allura don’t get sucked into the void that is lush

 **pinkattack:** I’ll try,,,,,

 **animemeboi:** no you won’t

 **pinkattack:** well we’ve gotta wait for shiro anyway,,,

 **animemeboi:** fair enough

 **animemeboi:** keith, pidge, I’ll be there in 10 to semi save you from lush

 **kkogayne:** thanks

  
**13 Sept 18:47  
lancelicious  > kkogayne**

**lancelicious:** hey, how are you?

 **kkogayne:** uhh hey I’m ok thanks you?

 **lancelicious:** yea p good

 **lancelicious:** you sure you’re ok? you seemed a bit distant today :/

 **kkogayne:** oh sorry

 **lancelicious:** nonono don’t apologise! I’m just worried

 **kkogayne:** depression just decided to hit a bit harder today

 **kkogayne:** I’ve been feeling numb all day

 **lancelicious:** ah I’m sorry you felt like that :(

 **lancelicious:** anything I can do to help?

 **kkogayne:** usually it just passes by the next day

 **lancelicious:** but it’s not the next day yet, and I’m talking about right now

 **kkogayne:** um

 **kkogayne:** are you sure /you’re/ ok? you’re being really nice

 **kkogayne:** not that I don’t appreciate it,, but

 **lancelicious:** nah I get what you mean

 **lancelicious:** usually when I’m not this ‘nice’ to you it’s either bc 1) bravado shit 2) I think you’re ok, unlike now or 3) I’m literally just joking

 **kkogayne:** oh ok

 **lancelicious:** I do care about you, you know that right?

 **kkogayne:** ...yeah

 **lancelicious:** keith

 **lancelicious:** keith keith keith

 **kkogayne:**............what?

 **lancelicious:** we all care about you, we’re not gonna leave you, we like you as you are, we’re not gonna abandon you, in fact even if you tried to get us to abandon you we wouldn’t. so please don’t think that we don’t care, or that I don’t care, because we do. I do, so please let me help you

 **lancelicious:** keith, you still there?

 **kkogayne:** yeah sorry

 **lancelicious:** don’t be sorry, it’s ok :)

 **kkogayne:** promise you won’t judge me?

 **lancelicious:** promise I won’t, I never would

 **kkogayne:** can I videocall you?

 **lancelicious:** of course

**13 Sept 18:52  
** videochat kkogayne  > lancelicious  
02:48:26 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did ya like that klance at the end?? I didn’t think keith would outright say it but he was defo crying after what lance said :’)
> 
> ANYWAY NATIONALITY HEADCANONS  
> Hunk - Samoan like in canon. in this universe he has two mums, both Samoan, and he’s biologically “theirs” bc they had a donor, and his mums moved to England before he was born  
> Lance - Cuban like in canon. in this universe both his parents are Cuban, and they moved to England with all their kids when lance was 4 years old  
> Pidge and Matt - half Italian, half English. in this universe their dad is Italian, but he’s always lived in England bc it was /his/ parents who migrated from Italy to England, then he met pidge and matts mum in England  
> Keith - half Korean, half Japanese. in this universe his dad is Japanese and his mum is Korean, and he lived in Korea until his dad “dumped” him with his sister (shiros mum) and left (when Keith was about 7), and moved to England with shiro’s family  
> Shiro - Japanese like in canon. moved to England when he was 17 with his parents and Keith  
> Allura - of Indian descent, but nationality is British. her parents were both Indian, although they had lived in England all their lives. her grandparents on her mother’s side were one Indian, one English, and had both always lived in England. her grandparents on her fathers side migrated from India before having her father.  
> Shay - Angolan. she lived in Angola until she was 5, then migrated with her parents to England
> 
> and those are my headcanons!! hope you enjoyed reading this, and THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN FOR THE HITS, KUDOS, COMMENTS ETC <3333 see ya in the next one ;)


	9. BI WEEK DAY 1 and mental health oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bi week starts (woop), new background characters :o , pidges mental health hits, shit happens to lance because I hate myself, and can you tell I’m trying to change how shiro texts??? also everyone has emotions and is supportive as per usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE EVER  
> school started /properly/ and Im currently v behind anyway (k i l l m e), also my mental health took a MASSIVE nosedive for 2 weeks, I couldn’t bring myself to do anything for ages (yay depression), alsoooo my parents put a cap on my Wi-fi so now I can’t upload at 3am like usual (¬_¬)  
> anyway ik they’re just excuses and I hope some of you care enough about this fic to have stuck around :’) don’t blame any of yall for leaving tho  
> however I for some reason still got kudos?? thank you so much, I don’t deserve any of them ;-;
> 
>  
> 
> *******  
>  **WARNING DEREALISATION, PANIC ATTACKS AND ANXIETY IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE DONT READ THIS IF THIS WILL AFFECT YOU I DONT WANT TO HURT ANYONE**  
>  *******
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> anyway ONWARDS
> 
> lmao update from me many months after posting this chapter: (minor spoilers if you haven’t read this chapter already btw)  
> I’ve gone back and changed lance’s mums name (when shiro refers to her near the end) to mrs Fuentes bc of my headcanons (and canons for this fic), also the whole time keith is thanking shiro for offering to pick him up etc it’s /not in a car/,, this will be explained later if it’s not obvious why already now :) ty

**18 Sept 07:11  
the new nerd squad**

**lancelicious named the group “BI BI, HATERS”**

**lancelicious:** IM SO READY

 **lancelicious:** BIWEEKDAYONE.jpg

 **animemeboi:** HAPPY BI WEEK FELLOW BIS

 **animemeboi:** LANCE, I LOVE YOUR OUTFIT

 **lancelicious:** THANK YOU

 **pinkattack:** this is the best thing I’ve seen all month

 **pinkattack:** happy bi week nerds :)

 **t_shiro:** pin.jpg

 **lancelicious:** YEAHH SHIRO

 **sweet_tooth:** goodmorning and happy bi week everyone :))

 **shayaway:** lance,,,, oh my quiznak

 **smidgeofnb:** I can’t wait to see everyone’s reactions at school lol

 **kkogayne:** I don’t know what to think

 **kkogayne:** it will be funny at school tho

 **lancelicious:** I’m so ready for the puns

 **sweet_tooth:** oh quiznak :’)

 **smidgeofnb:** hoW COULD I FORGET

 **kkogayne:** ok now I’m scared

 **pinkattack:** lance what do you have today?

 **lancelicious:** physics, Spanish, double psychology and drama in that order, I have no frees today :(

 **smidgeofnb:** same :(((

 **shayaway:** ha suckers :P

 **animemeboi:** remember to take that video of kolivan keith

 **kkogayne:** sure

 **t_shiro:** don’t get caught though

 **kkogayne:** have I ever

 **t_shiro:** I’m Worried

 **sweet_tooth:** lol same

 **animemeboi:** mood

 **smidgeofnb:** 24/7

 **lancelicious:** anyway imma eat

 **shayaway:** same

 **sweet_tooth:** see you guys at the bus stop

 **smidgeofnb:** hunk ffs just sAY YALL

 **t_shiro:** yep time to work

 **pinkattack:** woop

 **animemeboi:** *fake enthusiastic cheering*

 **kkogayne:** another mood

 **lancelicious:** proud

  
**18 Sept 10:24  
BI BI, HATERS**

 **smidgeofnb:** heads up/help derealisation just hit

 **animemeboi:** describe your surroundings

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m in a hallway

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m leaning against a wall

 **smidgeofnb:** everything looks fake like a dream like I could touch it and it’ll fall apart

 **smidgeofnb:** I feel like I should know this place but I don’t

 **animemeboi:** how fast is your brain going

 **smidgeofnb:** sprinting speed

 **animemeboi:** can anyone get to them

 **kkogayne:** yep I’ve got a free

 **kkogayne:** pidge do you know which hallway you’re in

 **smidgeofnb:** there’s a grey sign that says s4 next to this door

 **kkogayne:** ok I’m coming don’t go anywhere

 **smidgeofnb:** the hallway just got narrower

 **animemeboi:** lean against the wall behind you

 **smidgeofnb:** I am

 **kkogayne:** got there, any tips matt

 **animemeboi:** sit them down, talk to them like normal, get them to describe their surroundings again, you can ground them by holding their hand/wrist, anxiety breathing exercise can help, usually when they say there’s more colour it means it’s getting better. these usually last an hour tho

 **kkogayne:** ok thanks

  
**18 Sept 10:27  
** animemeboi created the group.  
animemeboi added kkogayne, t_shiro, lancelicious, shayaway, sweet_tooth and pinkattack to the group.  
animemeboi named the group “PIDGE PROTECTION”.

 **animemeboi:** tipsfortoday.jpg

 **animemeboi:** as well as those tips, don’t force them to eat but make sure they drink a normal amount today

 **animemeboi:** they also will probably zone out a lot, they usually get back from it themselves but a hand on the shoulder can help too

 **shayaway:** ok we’ll keep that in mind, thanks xx

 **animemeboi:** thank you

 **animemeboi:** is someone in the rest of their lessons

 **sweet_tooth:** yea I’m in all the rest after this one

 **animemeboi:** ok good

 **animemeboi:** if they keep saying their surroundings are black and white at lunch, tell me

 **sweet_tooth:** will do x

 **lancelicious:** hopefully it won’t come to that

 **animemeboi:** it probably won’t, but yknow

 **lancelicious:** :/

  
**18 Sept 10:41  
PIDGE PROTECTION**

 **kkogayne:** they said they could see that the s4 sign was reddish, thanked me and said they should get back. I wrote a fake note in case sendak got mad

 **animemeboi:** thank you!!

 **kkogayne:** np :)

 **lancelicious:** thank quiznak

 **sweet_tooth:** we’ll be alert for the rest of the day matt dw

 **animemeboi:** thank quiznak my sibling has such great friends

 **sweet_tooth:** :)))  <3

  
**18 Sept 11:02  
animemeboi  > smidgeofnb**

 **animemeboi:** how’re ya feelin

 **smidgeofnb:** way better :)

 **smidgeofnb:** everything’s back in colour just kinda dull, I’ve zoned out a few times but it’s ok bc I’m with friends now, I do still feel like I’m in a dream but it’s better

 **smidgeofnb:** thank you

 **animemeboi:** anytime!!

 **animemeboi:** you’ve helped me through loads of random anxiety attacks anyway

 **animemeboi:** and it’s not like you owe me, you’re my sibling and it’s not like you can control these

 **smidgeofnb:** still thanks, and if I could control them that’d be great :’)

 **animemeboi:** ikr :/

 **smidgeofnb:** hope you’re having a fun time at work

 **animemeboi:** T_T

 **smidgeofnb:** ;)

  
**18 Sept 11:29  
BI BI, HATERS**

 **lancelicious:** just a reminder that me and Keith have psychology next ;))

 **pinkattack:** aaAAAAA KOLIVAN

 **animemeboi:** are you ready keith

 **kkogayne:** yep

 **shayaway:** I’m actually excited too now wth

 **sweet_tooth:**...same??

 **t_shiro:** please don’t get caught

 **smidgeofnb:** from what the Brother has told me about kolivan, I don’t think he’ll mind

 **smidgeofnb:** especially if Keith says it’s for you

 **t_shiro:** oh shush

 **lancelicious:** lololol

 **shayaway:** bell just went, can’t wait to open the chat again in 5 mins to see this dramatic reaction

 **pinkattack:** you won’t be disappointed

  
**18 Sept 11:36  
BI BI, HATERS**

 **kkogayne:** kolivan.mov

 **pinkattack:** hiS FACE WHEN HE FIRST SEES YOU OMG

 **pinkattack:** AND THEN WHEN HE PRETENDED HE DIDNT NOTICE

 **animemeboi:** “do you know what week it is, sir?” laNCE

 **smidgeofnb:** Keith is that you snorting in the background

 **kkogayne:** shut up

 **shayaway:** I love this so much

 **sweet_tooth:** definitely saving that video omg

 **t_shiro:** did kolivan look right at the camera at the end

 **kkogayne:** yeah then I said it’s for you and he was ok with it

 **t_shiro:** hhhnnnnnnn seriously

 **lancelicious:** I never expected shiro to type /that/

 **smidgeofnb:** I told yall he wouldn’t mind

 **sweet_tooth:** did the rest of your class not react?

 **lancelicious:** i think you forget that lotor, narti and ezor are all in our class

 **lancelicious:** i’m 90% sure ezor got a video

 **kkogayne:** I think she did

 **shayaway:** welp I wonder what they’re talking about on their chat that they obviously have

 **pinkattack:** oh I have no idea

  
**18 Sept 11:37  
the rebels™**

 **ez_ornot:** LANCE.mov

 **ez_ornot:** for everyone not in psychology ;)

 **ez_ornot:** it was hard deciding whether to film lance or lotors face

 **acxaxo:** omg this is the best thing I’ve seen all day

 **acxaxo:** I mean I’d already seen him in Spanish but kolivans reaction is perfect

 **seen1604:** what were those rumours again?

 **readytofight:** about kolivan and thace? I think this basically confirms them

 **seen1604:** definitely

 **acxaxo:** what /did/ lotors face look like?

 **look_itsme:** normal

 **readytofight:** sure

 **ez_ornot:** he looked like he’d been slapped

 **seen1604:** yeah by lance

 **acxaxo:** accurate

 **readytofight:** lolll

 **look_itsme:** um excuse me no

 **ez_ornot:** now think tomato ;) lance is sitting in front of us

 **acxaxo:** omg

 **acxaxo:** wait is he with Keith

 **ez_ornot:** yea

 **readytofight:** this actually /is/ the best thing that’s happened all day

 **seen1604:** someone’s jealous

 **look_itsme:** oh shut up

 **seen1604:** ;)))

  
**18 Sept 12:32  
sixth form kids**

 **lancelicious:** rbs incoming from the bistro

 **smidgeofnb:** shit is it luca and his gang

 **lancelicious:** yup

 **smidgeofnb:** kill meeeee

 **kkogayne:** rbs??

 **lancelicious:** RuleBreakerS, it’s what his gang called themselves in the garrison

 **kkogayne:** oh wow

 **kkogayne:** how creative

 **lancelicious:** ikr

 **sweet_tooth:** they hate the name now which is why we use it

 **shayaway:** ugh what do they want

 **kkogayne:** so I’m gonna assume these guys are bad news

 **lancelicious:** yup, apart from the fact that they’re homophobic, transphobic, racist, sexist etc, they’re also always looking for a fight and just dicks in general

 **lancelicious:** I’m also pretty sure zion sold weed for a while

 **kkogayne:** oh they’re /that/ type

 **lancelicious:** yep so if any of you could get back from queuing soon that’d be great

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m in the middle sorry :/

 **sweet_tooth:** almost at the front

 **shayaway:** I just saw Keith buy food, I think he’s coming

 **lancelicious:** thanks guys I see Keith

 **smidgeofnb:** good luck my dudes

 **sweet_tooth:** now I’m thinking of that damn spiderman vine

 **smidgeofnb:** lol same

 **shayaway:** same

  
**18 Sept 12:56  
animemeboi  > smidgeofnb**

 **animemeboi:** just a check in, hows my fave sibling doing

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m your only sibling

 **animemeboi:** just answer the damn question

 **smidgeofnb:** all’s good we had a close call with the rbs almost half an hour ago tho

 **animemeboi:** shit what??

 **smidgeofnb:** they just started approaching our table when lance was there on his own but Keith had just bought food so he joined him

 **smidgeofnb:** idk if they already know keith or what but they saw him and left apparently

 **smidgeofnb:** I wouldn’t be surprised if they did know him or that Keith just gave them a Look and they left

 **animemeboi:** slightly worried but as long as yall are ok

 **smidgeofnb:** yea we are dw :)

 **animemeboi:** /you/ ok?

 **smidgeofnb:** still kinda like I’m in a dream but otherwise ok thanks :)

 **smidgeofnb:** you?

 **animemeboi:** all good dw :)

 **animemeboi:** see you later x

 **smidgeofnb:** see you xx

  
**18 Sept 12:58  
animemeboi  > t_shiro**

 **animemeboi:** uhoh.jpg

 **animemeboi:** just thought you should know x

 **animemeboi:** please don’t tell Keith I told you tho

 **t_shiro:** I wont dw

 **t_shiro:** thanks for showing me xx

 **animemeboi:** um of course I was gonna show you!!

 **t_shiro:** still

 **animemeboi:** ikik, love you xx

 **t_shiro:** love you too xx

  
**18 Sept 13:47  
sweet_tooth  > lancelicious**

 **sweet_tooth:** you gonna be ok?

 **lancelicious:** yea why wouldn’t I be?

 **sweet_tooth:** because we saw the rbs, you’ve got drama last, idk if you’re fully recovered from Friday,,,

 **lancelicious:** well yeah but I’ll be fine

 **lancelicious:** as long as nyma doesn’t say anything abt,,,,,,,,,,

 **sweet_tooth:** yea :/

 **sweet_tooth:** fingers crossed

 **lancelicious:** I’m defo ok from Friday tho, the rbs didn’t really set anything off, just made me anxious for a bit

 **lancelicious:** tbh I’m anxious about nyma and pidge rn

 **sweet_tooth:** same tbh

 **sweet_tooth:** wooooooooo

 **lancelicious:** same

 **lancelicious:**....Keith’s being really nice to me rn ahhhhhh

 **sweet_tooth:** of course he is!! ahh I’m happy tho at least something good is happening

 **lancelicious:** :))))

 **sweet_tooth:** see you later xx

 **lancelicious:** see you xx

  
**18 Sept 13:50  
support klance**

 **sweet_tooth:** aw.jpg

 **sweet_tooth:** a lil klance thing to cheer everyone up :)

 **pinkattack:** aww indeed, thanks for this :)

 **smidgeofnb:**  /really/ tiny piece but n i c e

 **animemeboi:** I wish they’d just get together already ughhh

 **shayaway:** mood

 **t_shiro:** why doesn’t he say these kinda things to Keith

 **pinkattack:** exactly!!

 **shayaway:** we’ve all tried to convince both sides cmon

 **smidgeofnb:** ughhhhhhhHHHHHH

 **animemeboi:** another mood

 **sweet_tooth:** same

  
**18 Sept 14:23  
BI BI, HATERS**

 **pinkattack:** all you school kids have work to do after school don’t ya

 **sweet_tooth:** yup :(

 **shayaway:** so much homework whyyy

 **smidgeofnb:** surprise surprise

 **lancelicious:** allura you have friends,,,

 **animemeboi:** so the rest of us don’t

 **lancelicious:** can you name 3 friends outside this group chat

 **animemeboi:** well

 **lancelicious:** exactly

 **pinkattack:** yeahhhhh but I wanna hang out with you guyssss

 **sweet_tooth:** awww

 **shayaway:** I wanna hang out with everyone too but,,, so much art,,,,,,

 **t_shiro:** these kids defo need to do their homework

 **kkogayne:** we know

 **t_shiro:** so let them allura

 **pinkattack:** ugh fine

 **smidgeofnb:** yay fun homework : )

 **shayaway:** what a mood

 **sweet_tooth:** kinda overused now

  
**18 Sept 15:31  
lancelicious  > kkogayne**

 **lancelicious:** pleas cmoe to th e stem tloiolets

 **kkogayne:** coming

 **kkogayne:** should I get hunk

 **lancelicious:** nonononoonojoj he’ll gte woiirred

 **kkogayne:** ok I won’t

 **kkogayne:** you need to breathe

 **kkogayne:** in for 4

 **kkogayne:** hold for 7

 **kkogayne:** out for 8

 **lancelicious:** im triynekng

 **lancelicious:** icatn

 **kkogayne:** I’m almost there keep trying

 **lancelicious:** m ychets hrtust

 **kkogayne:** keep tryng

 **kkogayne:** I’m here

 **lancelicious:** saorery

  
**18 Sept 15:37  
sixth form kids**

 **sweet_tooth:** um where are you Keith and lance?

 **smidgeofnb:** the 41 leaves in 3 mins

 **sweet_tooth:** guys??

 **sweet_tooth:** fuck what’s going on???

  
**18 Sept 15:38  
sweet_tooth  > lancelicious**

 **sweet_tooth:** where are you? you ok?

 **sweet_tooth:** lance??

 **sweet_tooth:** lance the bus leaves in 2 mins

 **sweet_tooth:** you’re seriously worrying me what’s going on

 **18 Sept 15:39  
** call sweet_tooth  > lancelicious  
1 missed call from sweet_tooth

  
**18 Sept 15:42  
sixth form kids**

 **kkogayne:** sorry guys I wanted to text earlier but I didn’t have time

 **sweet_tooth:** what happened? where are you guys? are you gonna get the next bus? you guys ok??

 **kkogayne:** lance had a panic attack in the stem block toilets, he texted me so I went to help him, he told me not to tell you guys but tbh I think that’s unfair on yall

 **sweet_tooth:** fuck how bad was it

 **kkogayne:** pretty bad he couldn’t breathe, he was crying, he still is, he said he couldn’t see anything for ages and that he couldn’t hear anything either for a while

 **kkogayne:** we had to take his binder off so he could breathe

 **sweet_tooth:** shit is he ok now

 **kkogayne:** he’s breathing normally, but he’s sobbing and crying still, we’re still in the toilets, he hasn’t told me what caused it but I’d guess nyma

 **sweet_tooth:** yeah probably

 **kkogayne:** pidge and shay are with you yeah

 **sweet_tooth:** yeah

 **kkogayne:** ok I need to stop texting soon but can you please tell shiro I’ll be late home, someone contact lances parents to tell them what’s happened, I don’t think lance will be in the condition to tell us details for a while or to tell us who not to tell so

 **kkogayne:** personally I think tnns and his parents is a good way to go

 **sweet_tooth:** I agree

 **sweet_tooth:** we’ll do that, thanks so much Keith

 **kkogayne:** anytime

 **kkogayne:** goes without saying avoid contacting me or lance for a while thanks

 **sweet_tooth:** we won’t, thanks again xxx

  
**18 Sept 15:46  
support klance**

 **smidgeofnb:** ok adults time for an update

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m using this chat because it’s the only chat without both keith and lance, and me shay and hunk are all up to date, I’ve just been chosen to do this

 **pinkattack:** I’m worried

 **smidgeofnb:** lance had a /really/ bad panic attack in the stem toilets basically straight after school, he texted keith somehow so keith went to help him, they’re still there now (so shiro Keith is gonna be late home), we don’t know what caused it exactly because lance still isn’t ‘stable’ but we’re all guessing nyma bc he had drama last. as an indicator of how bad it was, keith said lance said he couldn’t breathe, see or hear for while, and they had to take his binder off for him to breathe normally again

 **smidgeofnb:** in other news, my derealisation is coping with this by making sounds distorted like through water, hunk started hyperventilating so shays comforting him, they’re calling lances parents now

 **pinkattack:** shitshitshit

 **t_shiro:** ok so no contacting lance or Keith rn

 **smidgeofnb:** no

 **animemeboi:** how can we help?

 **smidgeofnb:** idk, be prepared for when Keith gets back and have phones handy in case

 **t_shiro:** ok, thank you for telling us

 **smidgeofnb:** of course

 **smidgeofnb:** are you all together physically?

 **animemeboi:** I’m at the broganes

 **pinkattack:** I’m with my ‘other’ friends, Mia and Sophia in town

 **smidgeofnb:** ok, matt I’d recommend that you leave before Keith gets back

 **animemeboi:** yea duh

 **smidgeofnb:** one of us will tell you when Keith says he’s getting back unless he tells you directly

 **t_shiro:** thanks

 **smidgeofnb:** dw

  
**18 Sept 15:49  
support klance**

 **smidgeofnb:** update: lances parents are aware, his mum offered to pick them up, Ive texted keith to ask him whether that’s ok, he only replied ok, hunks breathing normally but shays still helping him, I can hear normally again but I keep zoning out

 **t_shiro:** I can pick up Keith from Lance’s so his mum doesn’t have to leave Lance

 **smidgeofnb:** I’ll ask

  
**18 Sept 15:51  
support klance**

 **smidgeofnb:** lances mum said that would be very helpful, thanks, she said she’ll be at school in about 20 mins, and will be back in about 40, so if you could pick Keith up then

 **t_shiro:** ok, thank you

 **animemeboi:** where are you guys?

 **smidgeofnb:** about 5 mins away from our stop

 **animemeboi:** you have keys?

 **smidgeofnb:** yea, but I think we’re all going over to hunks for a bit

 **animemeboi:** ok x

  
**18 Sept 15:59  
protect lance 2k17**

 **kkogayne:** update: lance is now breathing 100% normally, he’s stopped sobbing but he seems exhausted, he’s put his binder back on (even though I said he shouldn’t)

 **sweet_tooth:** has he told you anything yet??

 **kkogayne:** no but I don’t wanna push it, he looks rly tired out

 **smidgeofnb:** should I add the adults to this chat

 **kkogayne:** oh fuck yeah sorry

 **smidgeofnb:** dw

**smidgeofnb added animemeboi, t_shiro and pinkattack to the group.**

**t_shiro:** thanks for the update Keith

 **pinkattack:** 2 questions: why did this chat already exist and would it be mean to ask for a pic keith?

 **shayaway:** this chat existed for,,,, reasons,,,,,,,, that you can probably guess

 **sweet_tooth:** I’m annoyed we had to have this chat too allura but some bitches won’t stop (¬_¬)

 **animemeboi:** *screams into the void*

 **shayaway:** mood

 **kkogayne:** lance.jpg

 **kkogayne:** I feel kinda bad taking photos of him like this but we’re /all/ worried so

 **animemeboi:** is he leaning on you?

 **kkogayne:** yea

 **smidgeofnb:** ...he does look exhausted

 **kkogayne:** when’s lances mum coming?

 **smidgeofnb:** just over 10 mins

 **kkogayne:** ok, I’m gonna try and get lance out, see yall

 **sweet_tooth:** thanks Keith xx

 **kkogayne:** np x

  
**18 Sept 16:01  
support klance**

 **pinkattack:** ok, ik the situation, but that photo was adorable

 **animemeboi:** you can read my mind allura

 **shayaway:** also did Keith actually type a kiss?? what is happening

 **smidgeofnb:** shooketh

 **sweet_tooth:** that photo was so soft,,

 **pinkattack:** did anyone else save it

 **shayaway:** yep

 **sweet_tooth:** of course

 **smidgeofnb:** who do you take me for

 **animemeboi:** I did, I don’t think shiro did but idk

 **pinkattack:** where is shiro??

 **animemeboi:** I p sure he’s v worried about keith so he’s currently leaning/sitting on me and being really clingy (not in a bad way)

 **shayaway:** awh I hope he’ll be ok

 **animemeboi:** he’ll be fine he’s just yknow

 **sweet_tooth:** yup,,,,

  
**18 Sept 16:03  
animemeboi  > smidgeofnb**

 **animemeboi:** how are you doing

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m stressed, angry (at nyma or whoever it was), worried, and upset, and derealisation has decided that to deal with that the worlds gonna be in muted colours and everyone looks unfamiliar

 **animemeboi:** do you want me to call you? where are you?

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m at hunks with him n shay, you don’t need to call me it’s ok, we’re mutually stressed here so we’re all comforting each other and shays holding my wrist to ground me :)

 **animemeboi:** remember I’m off today so I can pick you up if you need me to

 **smidgeofnb:** that would be nice but not rn thanks

 **animemeboi:** dw just tell me when and if you need anything x

 **smidgeofnb:** I will, thanks xx you ok?

 **animemeboi:** yeah I’m fine dw, I’m with shiro anyway

 **smidgeofnb:** we have great (boy)friends :))

 **animemeboi:** tru

 **animemeboi:** also do you want pizza for dinner

 **smidgeofnb:** why wouldn’t I??

 **animemeboi:** fair enough

 **animemeboi:** usual?

 **smidgeofnb:** you know it ;)

 **animemeboi:** :) xx

 **smidgeofnb:** xx

  
**18 Sept 16:12  
protect lance 2k17**

 **kkogayne:** update: we’re in lances mums car rn, lance is still leaning on me (we’re both in the back), lances mum is talking to him in Spanish and occasionally asking me stuff in English, lance isn’t speaking much in either Spanish or English, after lances mum said smth in Spanish to him he started crying quietly so she asked me in English if I knew what caused it, and I said I didn’t but I thought it could be a girl in his drama class, we’ll prob be back in 20 mins

 **sweet_tooth:** thanks for the update x

 **t_shiro:** I’ll come get you in 20 then

 **sweet_tooth:** keith if you want you can come over to mine, shay n pidge are here already

 **kkogayne:** thanks but if it’s ok I’d rather go home

 **sweet_tooth:** ofc it’s ok, thanks again xx

 **kkogayne:** dw x

  
**18 Sept 16:13  
support klance**

 **animemeboi:** that klance soft comfort action tho

 **animemeboi:** beat you to it Allura

 **pinkattack:** damn

  
**18 Sept 16:13  
t_shiro  > kkogayne**

 **t_shiro:** you ok?

 **kkogayne:** relatively

 **t_shiro:** meaning?

 **kkogayne:** idk I feel weird, like I shouldn’t have seen lance at such a low point. like it makes me feel weird that he has these low points (even tho ik he does and it’s human??) and it feels like it shouldn’t have been me there. I’m ok apart from that except for the obvious being worried sick and yknow random gay thoughts

 **t_shiro:** well firstly the random gay thoughts aren’t that random are they

 **kkogayne:** hey

 **t_shiro:** most importantly though, I see what you mean with the ‘intruding’ thing, but lance texted you didn’t he? He must have had a reason to. he wanted you to help so in his mind (which is the most important opinion here) /you/ should have been there. and it is weird for someone who gets so good at projecting such a positive persona to be so realistically ‘negative’, but I’m sure that as you/we get to know lance more he’ll stop projecting his bravado and he’ll be more genuine, which will mean these ‘episodes’ will seem like less of a shock

 **t_shiro:** for now I’d recommend doing what you’re already doing- don’t show him your surprise, it’ll probably just get his bravado up

 **kkogayne:** I guess

 **kkogayne:** I still feel like an intruder

 **kkogayne:** and I’m trying to mentally consider him as a ‘multi faceted human’ or whatever

 **t_shiro:** that’s good!! but you’re not an intruder, remember

 **t_shiro:** I think you and lance should talk about this at some point soon

 **kkogayne:** you mean as soon as he’s ok

 **t_shiro:** yeah, these things fester if left alone

 **kkogayne:** but what is there to talk about?? “yknow I helped you through that massive panic attack you basically just recovered from? yea I wanna know why you texted /me/ and just to let you know you having negative emotions scared me” great convo

 **t_shiro:** what I mean is, Lance may decide to ‘ignore’ this bc as we know/can tell, lance is afraid of change (as most of you are), and this more,, emotionally intimate,, situation is definitely a change in you guys’ relationship, so he may reject it bc it’s easier

 **t_shiro:** if you talk to him abt it and are (even slightly) more ‘emotional’ with him, then it could help your relationship grow,,, which could lead to more eventually,,,,,

 **kkogayne:** have you been psychoanalysing us

 **t_shiro:** because you haven’t

 **kkogayne:** you got me there

 **kkogayne:** I see what you mean but,, I’m scared

 **t_shiro:** well you have time, you don’t have to (although it would sooo be better) and anyway that’s normal and ok

 **kkogayne:** hnnnnn Emotions

 **t_shiro:** pretty much

 **t_shiro:** well good luck I guess, see you in like 10 mins x

 **kkogayne:** see you x

 **t_shiro:** oh yeah also I’m pretty sure everyone noticed your xs ;)

 **kkogayne:** fuckk

 **t_shiro:** it’s ok, they took it as a sign of you being more comfortable with all of us :)

 **kkogayne:** I mean it’s true but again agh emotionsssss

 **t_shiro:** ik, but it’s a good thing

 **kkogayne:** hnn I guess

 **kkogayne:** bye now see you soon and thanks for picking me up xx

 **t_shiro:** dw anytime xxx

**18 Sept 16:34  
protect lance 2k17**

**kkogayne:** final update from me: lance has been delivered to his house, last I saw of him he was still exhausted but smiled and said thanks to me so looks better I guess, I’m now with shiro

 **smidgeofnb:** yo matt can you pick me up now then

 **animemeboi:** yea sure. thanks for the update Keith

 **sweet_tooth:** yeah thank you sm xxx

 **kkogayne:** honestly dw guys x

 **pinkattack:** ahh I hope he’ll be ok soon

 **shayaway:** same :/

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m ready to physically fight nyma/whoever it was ((probably nyma))

 **sweet_tooth:** same  >:(

  
**18 Sept 16:39  
support klance**

 **t_shiro:** keith didn’t tell the whole story

 **t_shiro:** I didn’t get photos or videos bc lances mum was there, also a bit inappropriate for the situation

 **t_shiro:** but when they arrived and got out the car, I walked over to say thanks to mrs fuentes and get Keith, and lance properly hugged Keith, buried his face in his shoulder and kept on saying ‘thank you’ again and again. Keith hugged him back (!!!) and said smth like ‘it’s ok, I’d do it again any day’, then they separated and lance smiled at him then basically catapulted himself into his mums arms, then she said thanks to me n Keith (idk why) and I took Keith home

 **pinkattack:** ohmygodthatssocuteaaaaaaa

 **shayaway:** awww keith :’)

 **sweet_tooth:** that made me smile real big so thanks shiro

 **smidgeofnb:** wow what a lot of emotion today

 **smidgeofnb:** this was the only one I appreciated

 **animemeboi:** same :’’’)

 **t_shiro:** anyway I need to comfort Keith so see you, hope you’re all doing alright x

 **pinkattack:** thanks, you guys too x

 **sweet_tooth:** <33

  
**18 Sept 21:17  
lancelicious  > elyufu**

 **lancelicious:** hey lu can you videochat

 **elyufu:** sure x

 **18 Sept 22:17  
** videochat lancelicious  > elyufu  
02:49:27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THAT WAS A FUN CHAPTER FOR LANCE HEY WOOOOOO  
> MINI LIFE UPDATE: my mental state is fluctuating from hour to hour and I fuckin hate it but I barely ever have the time/energy/motivation to properly sit down and write (I wrote this chapter over 3 weeks), and when I do I’m always too late to post it with the Wi-fi block woo  
> FICS UPDATE: I have multiple ideas for aus/fics that I’m outlining and planning, I wanted to list them here but my Wi-fi goes in like 10 mins so maybe not ;-; BUT you can hopefully look forward to seeing those soon ;)) I’ve also got a nice truth or dare type one shot in the works sooo MORE CONTENT SOON I HOPE
> 
> EDIT: wait I have enough Wi-fi time to list them so here ya go (these are all voltron and klance btw)  
> -that truth or dare one shot (including my fave, a klance secret relationship ;)) )  
> -a genetically modified au largely inspired by this graphic novel series (which is based on a book series) that I’ve read - I’ve planned this out almost completely now, this’ll probably be one of the first things I’ll post but I’ve planned a pretty damn long set of arcs soooo it’s gonna be a big one *cracks knuckles*  
> -a ghost lance au thing (the ending I’ve planned is pretty damn heavy tho,,,)  
> -one shots for this series describing important events in detail I guess (like all the soft klance potential this chapter has)  
> -a soulmate au from Keith pov with added garrison trio stuff  
> -an au based in canon where Keith gets ‘lost’ in the universe, this is a rly loose idea rn  
> Can you tell I love all the common tropes ;)
> 
> SORRY AGAIN FOR DISAPPEARING, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS ETC, HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS (IM SORRY LANCE MY POOR CHILD)


	10. team cheer lance up (feat vines)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group try to cheer lance up all day in various ways and it fukin works :’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL SHIT GUESS WHO FINALLY WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER  
> I’m really sorry for not updating since.... wait jaNUARY  
> to kinda make up for it this chapter is 5k I think and that is a LOT most of the others are 2-3k :O  
> I’m gonna write a whole lot more in the end notes abt headcanons and a life update ;)  
> anyway tysm for sticking with this I honestly can’t thank you guys enough for all the kudos that I /still/ got ( ´ ▽ ` ) <33  
> ps I’m way more active on my tumblrs pwgnbaf and fabngwp ;))))

**19 Sept 06:04**  
**elyufu > lancelicious**

**elyufu:** hope you’re feeling better today lil bro xx remember you can always text me xx

  
**19 Sept 06:47**  
**sweet_tooth > lancelicious**

**sweet_tooth:** hey, how are you feeling? You gonna come into school today or nah? I’d understand if you don’t want to/can’t xxx

 **sweet_tooth:** we’re all worried though so please reply asap? xxxx

 **lancelicious:** hunk!! goodmorning!!

 **lancelicious:** I’m feeling a bit better, ngl my brains loving going down dark paths today, but I really don’t wanna miss school and prove nyma right

 **sweet_tooth:** ahh hello!! I trust you but it is ok to take breaks!!

 **sweet_tooth:** I fucking knew it was nyma that fucking bitch I’m gonna fucking kill her

 **lancelicious:** jeez that’s a lot of swearing for you bro

 **sweet_tooth:** it’s for good reason tho

 **lancelicious:** I guess

 **lancelicious:** she /is/ a bitch

 **sweet_tooth:** understatement of the millennium

 **lancelicious:** lmao

 **lancelicious:** anyway imma carry on with my normal routine, see you at the bus stop xx

 **sweet_tooth:** ok, do you want me to tell the gc that you’re coming in or what?

 **lancelicious:** nah it’s ok I’ll do it xx

 **sweet_tooth:** ok xx

 **lancelicious:** I just realised you guys totally made a separate chat like we did with pidge didn’t you

 **sweet_tooth:** I mean ngl we already had one but it was minus the adults

 **lancelicious:** what the fuck

 **lancelicious:** :’) I feel honoured

 **sweet_tooth:** I mean,,, the reason we had the chat isn’t great is it

 **lancelicious:** fuckin nyma man

 **sweet_tooth:** exactly

 **sweet_tooth:** ...don’t wanna push but what did she do?

 **lancelicious:**.........idk if I wanna talk abt it rn

 **sweet_tooth:** that’s ok xx

 **sweet_tooth:** I think you should tell someone tho so it’s not bottled up x

 **lancelicious:** I talked to lu last night and that was good :) but yeah I didn’t tell her everything either,,,

 **sweet_tooth:** exactly

 **lancelicious:** ik ik I will xxx dw about me

 **sweet_tooth:** that’s basically my job but ok xx

 **lancelicious:** ಠ_ಠ

  
**19 Sept 06:53  
lancelicious  > elyufu**

**lancelicious:** thanks lu xx you’re the best older sister  <3

 **elyufu:** <33

  
**19 Sept 06:59  
BI BI, HATERS**

**lancelicious:** goodmorning everyone

 **pinkattack:** lance!! how’re you feeling?

 **lancelicious:** ok thanks :)

 **smidgeofnb:** seems fake but ok

 **lancelicious:** hey

 **kkogayne:** wait why are you awake?

 **lancelicious:** uhh I need to catch a bus in half an hour?

 **shayaway:** hey lance, glad you’re ok, but why the frickity frack are you coming to school

 **lancelicious:** um because it’s compulsory and I don’t wanna miss days

 **smidgeofnb:** we can collectively catch you up? what do you have today

 **lancelicious:** uhhhh double drama psychology and Spanish

 **kkogayne:** are you fucking joking

 **sweet_tooth:** ok I take back what I said earlier you should /not/ go in today

 **t_shiro:** hello lance, I’m glad you’re feeling better, but I’m assuming that going to drama is a bad idea because nyma /was/ the cause?

 **lancelicious:** yeah

 **animemeboi:** I’m with everyone here, this is not a good idea

 **animemeboi:** she caused ..that.. and you’re gonna spend two hours with her??

 **kkogayne:** are you actually a masochist

 **lancelicious:** yknow what

 **pinkattack:** what, have we convinced you

 **smidgeofnb:** “we”

 **pinkattack:** some people are busy in the morning I’m sorry ok

 **lancelicious:** ugh it’s fine but I’m still coming into school

 **kkogayne:** lance

 **lancelicious:** keith

 **sweet_tooth:** lance no

 **shayaway:** lance no

 **t_shiro:** lance, don’t

 **lancelicious:** too bad

 **smidgeofnb:** I’ll text your mum

 **animemeboi:** what the fuck

 **lancelicious:** go ahead and try she trusts me

 **smidgeofnb:** *narrows eyes*

 **lancelicious:** *flips you off*

 **smidgeofnb:** the AUDACITY

 **t_shiro:** lance, please reconsider

 **lancelicious:** sorry to disappoint shiro

 **t_shiro:** I’m not disappointed, I’m worried

 **lancelicious:** guys, can we please just have a normal day? just,, don’t go all eggshells around me and don’t do this whole overprotective thing,,,, please

 **sweet_tooth:** you know we’re doing it bc we’re worried, yeah

 **lancelicious:** yeah, and thanks, but please don’t be worried and just treat me normally?

 **shayaway:** ok,,

 **lancelicious:** thanks :)

 **lancelicious:** this is gonna be a crazy week anyway, we’ve got our first gsa meeting tomorrow and auditions are on Friday

 **shayaway:** fuck I forgot

 **pinkattack:** it’s gonna be great :))

 **animemeboi:** and it’s bi weeeeeeek :P

 **lancelicious:** yeet

 **lancelicious:** oH LOOK AT MY THEMED OUTFIT TODAY

 **lancelicious:** biweekday2.jpg

 **sweet_tooth:** noice

 **animemeboi:** I loVE IT

 **animemeboi:** IS THAT A BI PRIDE HAT

 **lancelicious:** IT SURE IS

 **animemeboi:** HOLY SHIT WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET IT??

 **lancelicious:** huehuehue

 **animemeboi:** awh cmon

 **lancelicious:** HUEHUEHUE

 **smidgeofnb:** I think I found it

 **lancelicious:** oh fuck you pidge

 **smidgeofnb:** no thanks

 **sweet_tooth:** gross

 **shayaway:** yall are nasty

  
**19 Sept 07:06  
protect lance 2k17**

**sweet_tooth:** I’m still v v v worried

 **shayaway:** same

 **pinkattack:** same

 **t_shiro:** same

 **smidgeofnb:** same

 **kkogayne:** same

 **animemeboi:** same

 **t_shiro:** i see what lance meant tho, we were being a bit... overbearing I guess. it /is/ his decision after all, we should just support him

 **pinkattack:** true, but we should also stop him making dumb decisions

 **sweet_tooth:** lance can be crazy stubborn though

 **smidgeofnb:** ugh

 **animemeboi:** I’d say just keep an extra eye out at break especially, and keep your phones on if you can

 **shayaway:** well yes

 **kkogayne:** am I the only one who’s curious about what happened

 **sweet_tooth:** no I’m curious too, I asked him this morning and he just said it was nyma and didn’t want to talk about it anymore

 **pinkattack:** well shit it must’ve been really bad

 **kkogayne:** I wish there was a way to get him into another class

 **t_shiro:** I don’t think they have enough people doing drama to have two classes

 **kkogayne:** I know ugh

 **smidgeofnb:** all in favour of me hacking nymas phone and fucking shit up during first and second say aye

 **animemeboi:** what do you have first and second

 **smidgeofnb:** double chemistry

 **sweet_tooth:** Gross

 **smidgeofnb:** precisely

 **smidgeofnb:** I get the stuff we’re doing rn, I can just,, not go

 **t_shiro:** um no

 **shayaway:** what if you had a note

 **smidgeofnb:** I like where this is going

 **shayaway:** alright so thace really likes me, if I went to him before school and got him to write me a note, but for you, that lets you out of first would that be ok

 **smidgeofnb:** that would be great but why only first

 **shayaway:** easier to convince him and a compromise for shiro

 **t_shiro:** I still disapprove but slightly less

 **animemeboi:** I fully support this

 **pinkattack:** of course you do

 **animemeboi:** because you don’t

 **pinkattack:** ...no comment

 **kkogayne:** this sounds like a great plan

 **sweet_tooth:** however much I think skipping lessons is a bad idea, I am also down for this

 **sweet_tooth:** I mean Sendak’s a dick sooo

 **smidgeofnb:** e x a c t l y

 **shayaway:** alright well I hope the bus isn’t late

 **sweet_tooth:** oh btw heads up, I’m taking leftover cake from Sunday (my ma made some) in but only for lance

 **pinkattack:** aw sweet

 **sweet_tooth:** user

 **shayaway:** <3

 **sweet_tooth:** <3

  
**19 Sept 09:24  
BI BI, HATERS**

**lancelicious:** alright so nymas phone has gone off 3 times even though she’s put it on airplane mode and on silent, who let pidge do this

 **smidgeofnb:** how’s she reacting

 **lancelicious:** v v pissed

 **lancelicious:** throk looks pissed too

 **smidgeofnb:** tell me you aren’t enjoying this

 **lancelicious:** ...........no I’m loving it it’s so fucking funny

 **shayaway:** I knew this was a good idea  >:))

 **lancelicious:** /you/ enabled pidge?? wow

 **sweet_tooth:** ik she’s pretty great

 **shayaway:** <33

 **lancelicious:** how are you even out of lessons pidge

 **lancelicious:** I swear you have chem

 **smidgeofnb:** I do

 **lancelicious:** so did Keith help you leave or smth

 **kkogayne:** why’d you assume me

 **lancelicious:** you’re telling me you wouldn’t help pidge skive

 **kkogayne:** fair enough

 **shayaway:** actually that was me too lol

 **lancelicious:** omg

 **lancelicious:** :’)

 **lancelicious:** if I can I’ll send you a vid of nyma

 **sweet_tooth:** that’d be great but don’t risk your phone getting confiscated

 **lancelicious:** I’ll be stealthy

 **kkogayne:** because you’re all about stealth

 **lancelicious:** fuck off knife boy

 **kkogayne:** you’re about to catch these knives

 **lancelicious:** asdhdkjsllftkg

 **smidgeofnb:** well as entertaining as that was I’m gonna set nymas ringtone to never gonna give you up so see yall

 **shayaway:** i love this

  
**19 Sept 09:27  
kkogayne  > t_shiro**

**kkogayne:** hey if someone keysmashes after smth you’ve said that’s good right

  
**19 Sept 09:48  
t_shiro  > kkogayne**

**t_shiro:** oh my god you’re so precious

 **t_shiro:** and in this context yes

 **kkogayne:** oh fuck off

 **kkogayne:** and thanks

  
**19 Sept 09:56  
BI BI, HATERS**

**lancelicious:** nyma.mov

 **sweet_tooth:** her fACE WHEN IT STARTS RINGING BSBNXB

 **shayaway:** she couldn’t turn it off omg

 **smidgeofnb:** doing the lords work

 **animemeboi:** oh that’s why this chat is going crazy

 **animemeboi:** I feel so proud that you’ve put your skills to good use padawan

 **smidgeofnb:** :))

 **kkogayne:** sweet revenge

 **lancelicious:** what the fucccc

 **smidgeofnb:** excuse me I’ve only just started

 **shayaway:** well first lessons almost finished,, so

 **smidgeofnb:** ah fuck

 **t_shiro:** go back to class pidge

 **smidgeofnb:** okok jeez

 **t_shiro:** and congrats on your revenge story

 **smidgeofnb:** thanks :’)

 **sweet_tooth:** oh btw me n shay have a free now so,,,,,

 **lancelicious:** yeah yeah ik

 **lancelicious:** thanks xx

 **sweet_tooth:** dw bro  <3

 **smidgeofnb:** welp back to sendick

 **shayaway:** SENDICK I LOVE IT

 **kkogayne:** is that new?

 **smidgeofnb:** nahh I heard a yr 13 call him that and I adopted it because it’s perfect

 **animemeboi:** why thanks

 **lancelicious:** wait a frickity frackin second

 **sweet_tooth:** what the hell

 **animemeboi:** yep me shiro n allura came up with that and spread it

 **shayaway:** proud

 **smidgeofnb:** DOING THE LORDS WORK

 **pinkattack:** I have been summoned

 **animemeboi:** go back to hell where you came from

 **pinkattack:** D’:

 **pinkattack:** btw I’m v proud of pidge for that hacking

 **pinkattack:** and yeah sendick™️

 **t_shiro:** go back to class!!

 **smidgeofnb:** I ammmmm

 **t_shiro:** good

 **sweet_tooth:** always the dad

 **t_shiro:** how many fuckin times

 **t_shiro:** I’m 24 not fuckin 40

 **kkogayne:** actually you’re 6,,,,

 **lancelicious:** bitch what

 **smidgeofnb:** YOURE A LEAP YEAR BABY HOLY SHIT

 **shayaway:** this is the best fucking thing

 **sweet_tooth:** I can’t believe we’re all older than shiro, the chat dad

 **animemeboi:** no swearing around the baby guys

 **pinkattack:** this joke never gets old

 **kkogayne:** shiro I can sense you sighing from here

 **t_shiro:** good

 **t_shiro:** I’m so fucking done with this bullshit

 **lancelicious:** alright own up who taught him swears

 **lancelicious:** keith I’m looking at you

 **smidgeofnb:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **lancelicious:** asgdhjl

 **kkogayne:** ok I admit it I taught the child how to swear

 **t_shiro:** for fucks sAKE

 **animemeboi:** cONTINUE MY L E G A C Y

 **smidgeofnb:** what fuckin legacy

 **animemeboi:** meet me in the fuckin pit you pidgeon

 **smidgeofnb:** alright lets go

 **sweet_tooth:** sometimes I’m glad I don’t have siblings

 **lancelicious:** binch you’re telling me

 **shayaway:** boi,,,,,,

 **pinkattack:** living the good life here

 **kkogayne:** well at least I’m not fully blood related to my younger brother

 **t_shiro:** fuck you

 **kkogayne:** love you too xxxx

 **animemeboi:** KEITH

 **lancelicious:** that was the best sarcasm I ever laid eyes on

 **smidgeofnb:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **lancelicious:** ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮

 **pinkattack:** I don’t think I’ve ever seen keith type that many xs

 **kkogayne:** it was a painful experience

 **sweet_tooth:** what happened wheres the real keith this ones too funny

 **shayaway:** no such thing as too funny

 **sweet_tooth:** shit u rite

 **shayaway:** u know it

 **t_shiro:** go to your fuckin classes and pay attention

 **smidgeofnb:** alright chillllll

 **t_shiro:** only after I’ve disowned you all

 **animemeboi:** even me? :(

 **t_shiro:**...except you

 **animemeboi:** I AM THE CHOSEN ONE

 **t_shiro:** nevermind you’re disowned too

 **animemeboi:** awh

  
**19 Sept 10:19  
support klance**

**smidgeofnb:** just posting these receipts here for future use

 **smidgeofnb:** imlookingatyou.jpg

 **smidgeofnb:** sarcasm.jpg

 **pinkattack:** basically every time you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ed lance

 **smidgeofnb:** ya

 **t_shiro:** oh also, I forgot to show you guys this

 **t_shiro:** keysmashquestions.jpg

 **shayaway:** awwww that is so precious

 **sweet_tooth:** omgg he’s so soft

 **pinkattack:** fuckin cute

 **animemeboi:** sometimes keith seems human

 **t_shiro:** if he wasn’t human what would he be

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m sorry are you starting discourse

 **t_shiro:** no?

 **animemeboi:** YES

 **pinkattack:** matt no one wants to hear your shitty furry fanfics ok

 **shayaway:** bdaksiiwksndjd

 **sweet_tooth:** on topic

 **shayaway:** what

 **sweet_tooth:** keysmash

 **animemeboi:** no the topic is what is keith if he isn’t human

 **smidgeofnb:** alien

 **t_shiro:** approved

 **pinkattack:** confirmed

 **sweet_tooth:** counter argument: gaylien

 **smidgeofnb:** seCONDED

 **shayaway:** THIRDED??

 **animemeboi:** fourthed???????

 **t_shiro:** but if I’m related to him am i a gaylien because I’m not gay??

 **pinkattack:** nah you’re not related closely enough

 **animemeboi:** but you are out of this world ;))

 **t_shiro:** wiskkdbbjd ok kids time to go back to class

 **sweet_tooth:** me n shay have a free??

 **t_shiro:** BYE

 **pinkattack:** I cant believe shiros weak as fuck

 **animemeboi:** you don’t even kNOW

 **smidgeofnb:** I think I’d rather not know??

 **shayaway:** ditto

  
**19 Sept 11:10  
protect lance 2k17**

**smidgeofnb:** update for the adults: lance just sat down at our table and face planted for a solid 5 minutes

 **smidgeofnb:** he won’t tell us what happened in 2nd (drama)

 **smidgeofnb:** buuuuut plus side we’ve managed to distract him with vines

 **animemeboi:** ooo yes

 **pinkattack:** fuckin nyma

 **smidgeofnb:** pretty much

 **t_shiro:** so I’m assuming you’re gonna start vine discourse on the gc

 **smidgeofnb:** shiro, sometimes I feel like you’re actually my brother and matt is just,, irrelevant

 **animemeboi:** exfuckignscuse me

 **pinkattack:** I don’t think I’ve ever read anything gayer than that single word

 **animemeboi:** counter argument: any interaction keith and lance

 **pinkattack:** point

 **t_shiro:** anywAY

 **smidgeofnb:** DISCOURSE ISHHHH LEGGO

  
**19 Sept 11:12  
BI BI, HATERS**

**smidgeofnb:** alright so we’ve been discussing the best and most Iconic™️ vines

 **smidgeofnb:** so let’s just go,, fave vine?

 **t_shiro:** “daddy?” “dO I LOOK LIKE-”

 **animemeboi:** “DONT FUCK WITH ME, I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE”

 **sweet_tooth:** “can I have a waffle? Can I /please/ have a waffle?”

 **shayaway:** “FRE SHAVO CADO”

 **kkogayne:** “you are my dad, you’re my dad!”

 **lancelicious:** “two bros, sitting in a hot tub, five feet apart cause they’re not gay”

 **pinkattack:** “so basically- ah fuck, I can’t believe you’ve done this”

 **smidgeofnb:** “fuck you”

 **smidgeofnb:** keiTH WHAT THE FUCK

 **lancelicious:** I hate that I can fuckin hear all of these in my head

 **shayaway:** I hate that I get pidges even though it just says “fuck you”

 **animemeboi:** can we have more than one favourite

 **lancelicious:** letS MAKE THIS GC A MESS OF VINES

 **animemeboi:** “hey im jared I’m 19 and I never fuckin learnt how to read”

 **kkogayne:** “dad? is this where you’ve been for the past 10 years? dad no!”

 **lancelicious:** “and they were roommates!” “oh my god, they were roommates”

 **t_shiro:** “when I think about my troubles and I think about my strife, here is what I simply say- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

 **pinkattack:** “stop, I could’ve dropped my croissant!”

 **sweet_tooth:** “ayy ya boi got his free taco-” mmmmm whatcha sayyyyy

 **shayaway:** “welCOME TO CHILES”

 **smidgeofnb:** “it is Friday my dudes” aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **pinkattack:** “hello” “hello” “hello” “heLLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIIDE”

 **kkogayne:** “go suck a dick, suck a dick, suck a motherfucking dick” “suck a diiiiick suck a huge or small dick”

 **t_shiro:** “ya better watch out, ya better watch out, ya better watcH OUT, YA BETTER WATCH OUT”

 **animemeboi:** “I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me”

 **smidgeofnb:** “Kevin, Kevin, watch the light dude” “aw yeah watch the light”

 **lancelicious:** “that is incorrect, because according to the encyclopaedia of blflblflbflfllblfl”

 **sweet_tooth:** “I sneezed on the beet and the beet got sicko”

 **kkogayne:** that one with the guy violently playing recorder in his car

 **shayaway:** “how do yoU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR ME?” “THATS MY O P I N I O N”

 **pinkattack:** “hey I’m a lesbian” “I thought you were American”

 **t_shiro:** “what have you got there?” “a knife!” “NO”

 **smidgeofnb:** “when will you learn? when will you learn that yOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES”

 **animemeboi:** “John cena!” and then he plays it through his nose with two recorders

 **lancelicious:** “I’m in me mums cah” “get out me cah” “aww”

 **sweet_tooth:** “are they helium balloons?” “AW FOR FUCKS SAKE” “I TOLD YOU THE CARS NOT ABLE FOR HELIUM BALLOONS” “aw we’re flyin away”

 **pinkattack:** “FUCK YER CHICKEN STRIPS”

 **kkogayne:** “I’m gonna find out if banana peels are actually slippery like in the movies” “aaaaaaaaAAAA”

 **lancelicious:** “we’re soariiiiing, flyiiiiing”

 **shayaway:** “ay it’s that nigga from bugs life, hows it hangin dude, how’re you doin?”

 **smidgeofnb:** “I love you bitch.... I ain’t gonna never stop loving you... bitch.....”

 **animemeboi:** “hurricane Katrina? more like hurricane tortilla”

 **t_shiro:** “so I am confusion. why is this one Kansas and this one not Arkansas?? AMERICA EXPLAIN EXPLAIN WHAT DO YOU MEAN ARKAN-SAW”

 **sweet_tooth:** “so I’m sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties”

 **pinkattack:** “uh, you can’t sit with us” “actually megan, I can’t sit anywhere! I have haemorrhoids”

 **lancelicious:** “I saw you hanging out with Caitlin yesterday” “Rebecca, it’s not what you think” “I won’t hesitate, bitch”

 **t_shiro:** “Disney pranks- with friends” “simba”

 **shayaway:** “this bitch empty! YEET”

 **kkogayne:** “THIS IS WHY MUM DOESNT FUCKING LOVE YOU”

 **animemeboi:** “I don’t even know which way the quizinos is”

 **shayaway:** “an avocado! thanks”

 **lancelicious:** alright I’m just reading back through that mess and shiro do you like Thomas sanders by any chance

 **t_shiro:** how did you guess??

 **smidgeofnb:** keith I stg

 **kkogayne:** what

 **smidgeofnb:** you know exactly what

 **pinkattack:** what did he do

 **smidgeofnb:** read the ones he put

 **sweet_tooth:** KEITH SERIOUSLY

 **shayaway:** ANHMGJOHMNJHKH

 **animemeboi:** ALMOST EVERY ONE IS A PARENT JOKE ARE YOU KIDDING

 **pinkattack:** this is the funniest shit

 **t_shiro:** oh my god

  
**19 Sept 11:19  
kkogayne  > t_shiro**

**kkogayne:** wait you’re ok right?? shit sorry I just got caught up in vine references,,,,,, are you ok?

 **t_shiro:** dwdwdw im fine it’s ok

 **t_shiro:** my “oh my god” was bc I didn’t think /you’d/ make jokes like that and it was fuckin hilarious

 **kkogayne:** ok good thank god

 **t_shiro:** thanks for checking tho x

 **kkogayne:** um duh x

  
**19 Sept 11:20  
BI, BI HATERS**

**lancelicious:** ngl idk whether to be ashamed or proud that we all got all of those

 **lancelicious:** wait did anyone not get one

 **smidgeofnb:** bitch please

 **animemeboi:** ^

 **sweet_tooth:** I’m disappointed in myself but I got all of them

 **pinkattack:** I think I got all of them? just a sec

 **shayaway:** I looked back and the only one I dont get is matts quizinos one

 **pinkattack:** I don’t get the beet one and the “I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me”

 **t_shiro:** I unfortunately got them all

 **kkogayne:** same

 **lancelicious:** welp

 **lancelicious:** tbh I’m surprised there weren’t more gay ones

 **animemeboi:** I’ll send you some gay vine compilations if you want

 **lancelicious:** fuck yea

 **animemeboi:** just helping out a fellow Bi In Need

 **lancelicious:** a bin

 **smidgeofnb:** fbdgchbf yes

 **animemeboi:** well shit

 **kkogayne:** congrats you played yourself

 **animemeboi:** shut up kogane

  
**19 Sept 13:35  
protect lance 2k17**

**sweet_tooth:** so lance is currently the only one of us in lessons and we could all tell during lunch that he was putting his bravado stuff on

 **sweet_tooth:** so we thought maybe we could do smth after school today? go to Nando’s, watch a movie, smth to distract him idk

 **pinkattack:** I think that’d be great!! I’d suggest a sleepover but,,, school

 **shayaway:** ya that’s what I said :/

 **animemeboi:** um have we all forgotten that love, simon came out yesterday

 **sweet_tooth:** ANKLDHKSL YES MATT

 **smidgeofnb:** alright that is the best idea

 **kkogayne:** is love, simon that one gay romcom where it all turns out good and his gayness is treated well and not stereotypically

 **smidgeofnb:** yes

 **kkogayne:** yea this is the best idea

 **shayaway:** SO WHOS DOWN FOR LOVE SIMON AND THEN NANDOS TONIGHT

 **animemeboi:** YEET

 **sweet_tooth:** ME

 **smidgeofnb:** need me some sweet representation

 **kkogayne:** you know it

 **pinkattack:** duh who do you take me for

 **t_shiro:** yeah of course

 **pinkattack:** oh hey shiro

 **t_shiro:** hi...?

 **smidgeofnb:** ok gays I looked at the times at there’s a viewing at 6, the run times 2hr30 btw

 **sweet_tooth:** ugh such an inconvenient time when are we meant to eat

 **shayaway:** yea would we eat before or after

 **animemeboi:** after I thought

 **t_shiro:** cause some of us don’t get off work until 5:30 sooooo

 **shayaway:** oh yeah oops

 **pinkattack:** so book a table at Nando’s for 8:30 and buy those tickets

 **smidgeofnb:** maaaaaaaaaatt

 **animemeboi:** ok I’ll buy the tickets and you can all pay me back

 **sweet_tooth:** thank you :))

 **animemeboi:** heads up I checked the prices and it’s £11 for each of you kids and £19 for each of us adults

 **t_shiro:** can I say I’m 6

 **kkogayne:** that doesn’t work here

 **t_shiro:** aw fuck

 **shayaway:** lmao

 **sweet_tooth:** anyway let’s tell lance!!!

 **pinkattack:** on the gc or what??

 **smidgeofnb:** gc obvs

 **animemeboi:** I felt that eye roll from here

 **smidgeofnb:** good

  
**19 Sept 13:42  
BI BI, HATERS**

**sweet_tooth:** alright lance ik you’re currently in Spanish but get acxa to cover for you or smth because we have Plans

 **smidgeofnb:** that makes it sound so ominous wth

 **sweet_tooth:** because you didn’t like the ominous sound

 **smidgeofnb:** you got me there

 **lancelicious:** ummm?? what’s going on

 **pinkattack:** lance!!

 **kkogayne:** hey lance

 **smidgeofnb:** yoooo

 **shayaway:** hey hows you

 **t_shiro:** just to confirm yes we are all here

 **animemeboi:** do you feel threatened yet

 **lancelicious:** not really ngl

 **animemeboi:** damn

 **lancelicious:** so,,, plans?

 **smidgeofnb:** yeet

 **sweet_tooth:** we’ve planned a cinema + Nando’s trip after school today :) is that ok?

 **lancelicious:** squAD OUTING?

 **shayaway:** SQUAD OUTING!!

 **lancelicious:** HELL YEAH

 **animemeboi:** good I already bought the tickets

 **lancelicious:** woahwoahwoah what are we watching when how much does it cost when will we be back home

 **kkogayne:** took me a minute to even decipher what you said

 **t_shiro:** we’re watching love, simon at 6 bc of people coming back from work later

 **pinkattack:** costs £11 for a kid :)

 **smidgeofnb:** uhhhh it ends at 8:30, then we’ll be eating at Nando’s so who knows when we’ll be back??

 **lancelicious:** LOVE SIMON HOLY SHIT

 **sweet_tooth:** I KNOW

 **animemeboi:** IT WAS MY IDEA

 **lancelicious:** THANK YOU SM MATT BUISABJIQDSJNO IVE WANTED TO SEE IT EVER SINCE I KNEW IT WAS GONNA EXIST

 **t_shiro:** we’re all lgbt here I think we all wanted to see some representation

 **smidgeofnb:** that sweet sweet representation

 **pinkattack:** well when you can’t get representation for your race,,,,,,

 **shayaway:** guess I’ll take a semi representation of my sexuality ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **lancelicious:** too damn relatable

 **sweet_tooth:** :’)

 **t_shiro:** why are the Asians always short

 **kkogayne:** and wearing fuckign glasses

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m just gonna leave,,,,,,,,

 **animemeboi:** mmmm same

 **pinkattack:** well actually

 **pinkattack:** though it defo isn’t lacking as much as poc and Asian representation, Italians are usually portrayed as “fat” and are always the ones who can cook or own restaurants n shit so you can complain abt that

 **shayaway:** and the many mispronunciations without caring of everyday Italian words like spaghetti

 **smidgeofnb:** I guess but when you compare that to the racism that’s linked with the misrepresentation or lack of representation of poc and asians it doesn’t really matter

 **animemeboi:** and I feel bad complaining about pineapple on pizza when poc are out here getting murdered for being poc

 **smidgeofnb:** same

 **sweet_tooth:** understandable

 **pinkattack:** yea fair enough

 **lancelicious:** idk about everyone else but I won’t mind if you wanna complain to me :) I mean we can all complain abt prejudices in the gc we’re all /technically/ foreigners in this country and we’re all lgbt sooo

 **t_shiro:** yeah that makes sense

 **kkogayne:** love complaining about the stereotypes forced on me

 **animemeboi:** yo same

 **lancelicious:** ANYWAY PROROK NOTICED ME ON MY PHONE SO BYE THANKS FOR DOING THIS  <33

 **sweet_tooth:** NP DONT GET CAUGHT <33

  
**19 Sept 15:31  
sixth form kids**

**lancelicious:** me n keith just got let out what bus is everyone taking

 **shayaway:** have you still got your season ticket for the 4

 **lancelicious:** nah it’s finally run out

 **smidgeofnb:** thank quiznak can we get the 41 then

 **sweet_tooth:** yes pls

 **lancelicious:** ok we’ll meet you there :)

 **sweet_tooth:** xx

  
**19 Sept 15:33  
school klance is the best klance**

**sweet_tooth:** just saying, it’s fuckin adorable how they’re walking together

 **sweet_tooth:** I mean ik they just had psychology together but still

 **shayaway:** that’s what I was thinking!!

 **smidgeofnb:** damn I forgot we had this gc

 **smidgeofnb:** but yes I agree

 **shayaway:** just get together already ughh

  
**19 Sept 17:48  
BI BI, HATERS**

**pinkattack:** is everyone else already at the cinema

 **t_shiro:** me n matt are

 **sweet_tooth:** us kids are walking there now we’re like 5 mins away

 **pinkattack:** ok good I’m almost there too

 **t_shiro:** see you x

  
**19 Sept 17:49  
pinkattack  > lancelicious**

**pinkattack:** WTF.jpg

 **pinkattack:** IK IT WAS ON A GC BUT HE SENT ME AN X KJSBJKVSBVSFJKJBRSVBOFI

 **lancelicious:** OMGGG

 **lancelicious:** sooooooooooooo I’m assuming you guys haven’t talked yet

 **pinkattack:** hahahahahahaha no way

 **pinkattack:** I kinda really want them to talk first,,

 **lancelicious:** fair enough

 **lancelicious:** if you want I can do some ~snooping~

 **pinkattack:** lmaoo

 **pinkattack:** that would actually be great tho tysm xxx

 **lancelicious:** np xxx

 **lancelicious:** if it’s ok with you tho imma do it tomorrow, we’re walking still so,,,,,

 **pinkattack:** no dw!! I’m happy that you’re doing it anyway :) xx

 **lancelicious:** ty xx

  
**19 Sept 22:35  
BI BI, HATERS**

**lancelicious:** thank you all sm for an amazing squad outing!!! xxxxxxxxx

 **sweet_tooth:** ofc!! Xxxxx

 **shayaway:** <3333

 **smidgeofnb:** um duhh

 **kkogayne:** welc x

 **t_shiro:** I’m glad you had a good time :)

 **pinkattack:** dw about it!! <33 xxxx

 **animemeboi:** yes that’s great now can everyone pay me back pls

 **lancelicious:** how should I just run down to your house n slip the money in wtf

 **animemeboi:** I was gonna suggest giving it to pidge at school but I changed my mind

 **smidgeofnb:** hey

 **animemeboi:** so you’re denying that you’d charge extra or some shit

 **smidgeofnb:** I never said anything to support or deny your point you can’t prove shit

 **shayaway:** if you wanna be really weird you could give it to keith to give to shiro to give to matt but idek if that’s worth it

 **sweet_tooth:** yea wth

 **lancelicious:** yknow what I’m just gonna post it through your door

 **animemeboi:** thanks ig

 **smidgeofnb:** I’ll try not to steal it

 **animemeboi:** if you do I’m cancelling Netflix

 **smidgeofnb:** o fuq 

 **pinkattack:** lmao

  
**19 Sept 22:37  
t_shiro  > kkogayne**

**t_shiro:** have you talked to lance abt what happened on Monday? the whole chat we had??

 **kkogayne:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **t_shiro:** thought not

 **t_shiro:** I suggest now where he’s not sleeping but the gc isn’t wild so nobody will notice and you’re not together irl where he can see you

 **t_shiro:** you have time to type

 **kkogayne:** I hate it when you’re right

 **t_shiro:** I’m always right

 **kkogayne:** remember when you were 19 and I was 13 and you tried to boil soya milk in a kettle and broke the kettle

 **t_shiro:** no

 **kkogayne:** well lemme tell ya

 **t_shiro:** okok I get the point

 **kkogayne:** yea u better

 **t_shiro:** ANYWAY

 **t_shiro:** talk to lance ok

 **kkogayne:** I’ll try??

 **t_shiro:** acceptable

  
**19 Sept 23:03  
kkogayne  > lancelicious**

**kkogayne:** hey I hope you’re still awake to read this so I don’t have to be anxious all night

 **kkogayne:** I just wanted to check you’re ok

 **kkogayne:** I mean we all know that the film today was mostly for you

 **kkogayne:** and I just wanna make sure everything fine

 **kkogayne:**.......and also ask you smth

 **lancelicious:** oh hey keith!

 **lancelicious:** yea I’m all good thanks, the outing thing really helped :))

 **lancelicious:** especially bc it was love simon

 **lancelicious:** so gooooood :’)

 **kkogayne:** ikr I cried when the email didn’t send

 **lancelicious:** I think I cried at least 4 times

 **kkogayne:** wow

 **lancelicious:** yea ikr

 **kkogayne:** didn’t even know you had that many tears in your eyes

 **lancelicious:** you learn something new everyday lol

 **lancelicious:** anyway so question?? what’s up

 **kkogayne:** oh yeah

 **kkogayne:** uhhh well I don’t wanna sound rude and it’s fine if you don’t wanna answer,, but

 **kkogayne:** last lesson Monday, why did you call me?

 **kkogayne:** like why not hunk, who’s way better friends with you??

 **lancelicious:** oh

 **lancelicious:** um well

 **lancelicious:** ok this is gonna be reaaaaaaaaal weird but pls don’t judge me

 **kkogayne:** uh ok dw

 **lancelicious:** there’s three reasons

 **lancelicious:** the first is that I feel safe around you, like I feel safe around everyone really but especially around you? ik you’re not gonna tell me to “man up” or some shit and ik you carry a literal knife with you and that seems pretty safe to me

 **lancelicious:** ok ik that hunk n pidge would never tell me to “man up” either but it’s different with you idfk why

 **lancelicious:** the second reason is honestly bc I knew hunk n pidge would get panicked too

 **lancelicious:** and like I’m close with shay, but not that close

 **lancelicious:** also she can’t really come in the guys toilets

 **lancelicious:** and ik that pidge n hunk would try to hide it and comfort me but pidge would also get a bit awkward ngl and I can read hunk like a book so even in my panicked state I would tell he was panicked too and that was not what I needed

 **lancelicious:** you on the other hand

 **lancelicious:** ik you have anxiety too but you’re always so calm?? you seem like the kinda guy who would be the plan maker in an action movie or some shit like Ethan hunt but with less murder and girlfriends

 **lancelicious:** and even in my panic I knew that so I texted you

 **kkogayne:** oh

 **kkogayne:** oh wow ok

 **lancelicious:** too much? sorry

 **kkogayne:** no it’s fine just gimme a sec to process

 **lancelicious:** sure dude

 **kkogayne:** wait you said 3 reasons

 **lancelicious:** oh yea the last one was basically “idfk I was panicked” which is partly true but mostly not

 **lancelicious:** I just said 3 in case you reacted badly and then I could use that as a way to backtrack away from the situation ;)

 **kkogayne:** oh my god

 **kkogayne:** like an anxious safety net

 **lancelicious:** eeeeexactly

 **kkogayne:** nice

 **lancelicious:** why thank you

 **lancelicious:** I’m glad you’re not offended by the fact I thought you could be offended

 **kkogayne:** well it’s relatable so

 **lancelicious:** yooooo true

 **kkogayne:** anyway thanks for telling me ig

 **lancelicious:** thanks for saving me ig

 **kkogayne:** aisknsjwisnjdjekw I didn’t save you wtf

 **lancelicious:** yea you did

 **lancelicious:** accept it

 **kkogayne:** wth

 **lancelicious:** you didn’t deny it

 **kkogayne:** goodnight lance

 **lancelicious:** hEY

 **kkogayne:** see you tomorrow x

 **lancelicious:** IWNSBUDIWSKNDHD COME BACK HERE YOU

 **lancelicious:** FUCK

  
**19 Sept 23:41  
kkogayne  > t_shiro**

**kkogayne:** WHAT.jpg

 **kkogayne:** THE.jpg

 **kkogayne:** FUCK.jpg

 **t_shiro:** aw you did talk to him

 **kkogayne:** SHIRO DID YOU R E A D WHAT HE S A I D

 **t_shiro:** yes

 **kkogayne:** HE FEELS SAFE AROUND ME AND HE THANKED ME FOR SAVING HIM

 **kkogayne:** WAHTHETHFUCKSK

 **t_shiro:** I cant believe you’re gay as fuck

 **kkogayne:** I CANT COMPREHEND

 **kkogayne:** seriously shiro please get over here I’ve been staring at the ceiling for 20 minutes

 **t_shiro:** o shit ok

 **t_shiro:** wanna have some lemonade in the middle of the night with your favourite brother

 **kkogayne:** I’m not gonna point out the mistakes in that sentence and just thank you

 **t_shiro:** awh x

 **kkogayne:** I’m not gonna stop talking about him tho

 **t_shiro:** f u c k

 **kkogayne:** xxxx

  
**19 Sept 23:29  
lancelicious  > sweet_tooth**

**lancelicious:** hn.jpg

 **lancelicious:** hnn.jpg

 **lancelicious:** hnnn.jpg

 **sweet_tooth:** WOAH WHAT

 **sweet_tooth:** HOLY SHIT

 **lancelicious:** IDK HOW TO FEEL

 **sweet_tooth:** WANNA VIDEOCHAT ABOUT IT

 **lancelicious:** HELL YEA I LOVE YOU BRO

 **sweet_tooth:** I LOVE YOU TOO BRO

 **lancelicious:** you’re not offended then....??

 **sweet_tooth:** ofc not!! you’re right anyway I defo woulda panicked

 **sweet_tooth:** I mean I did

 **lancelicious:** hnnnnnnnnn ok good thanks

 **lancelicious:** also ik you and the others have a chat without me n keith

 **sweet_tooth:** uhh

 **lancelicious:** please don’t post these there

 **sweet_tooth:** ok I won’t xx

 **lancelicious:** tysm xx

 **lancelicious:** I’ve gotta go soon but quick videochat??

 **sweet_tooth:** yeet

**19 Sept 23:32  
** sweet_tooth  > lancelicious  
00:08:57 

**  
**19 Sept 23:42  
sweet_tooth  > t_shiro 

**sweet_tooth:** hey did keith send you screenshots of a certain convo that happened like half an hour ago

 **t_shiro:** yes I’m assuming lance sent you some too

 **sweet_tooth:** wow what a surprise lmao

 **sweet_tooth:** anyway lance asked me not to post it on the chat so please don’t

 **t_shiro:** uh sure I wasnt gonna anyway

 **sweet_tooth:** ik I just wanted to make sure

 **t_shiro:** yeah dw

 **t_shiro:** wait how does he know about the chat?

 **sweet_tooth:** honestly idk he just said “the chat without me n keith” so though I think he suspects it he doesn’t /know/ the reason for the chat

 **t_shiro:** oh ok good that could get messy

 **sweet_tooth:** hm yeah ://

 **t_shiro:** anyway thanks for letting me know just in case I get Tempted

 **sweet_tooth:** lol it’s ok xx

 **t_shiro:** please sleep tho x

 **sweet_tooth:** sure dad x

 **t_shiro:** Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE CORRECT ME ON MY VINES I DONT HAVE THE BEST MEMORY THANK YOU
> 
> ANYWAY SOME THINGS  
> I’ve decided that though there are dates in this fic (‘19 Sept’) I’m totally ignoring them in terms of memes, film releases, music releases, world news n shit like that. I’m only gonna pay attention to them for holidays (including religious ones), birthdays and celebrations like bi week :) makes it a lot easier ngl and I got to write about love simon so it’s a win win really  
> after reading this post (idk how to link so here’s the url https://daddyroboarm.tumblr.com/FAQ ) I’ve renamed/come up with headcanon full names that are canon in this universe. I actually did research for some of these so !! here goes  
> •Lance- Alejándro Fuentes (I went back and changed his sisters user bc it was referring to McClain before btw)  
> •Hunk- Kainano Lotulelei (when I was researching, Kainano meant ‘essence’ and Lelei meant ‘good’, but google translate but the whole thing as ‘pure faith’)  
> •Pidge- Catarina Holt (her birth name is still Katie remember)  
> •Matt- Matteo Holt (the holts are called the holts bc they took their mother’s maiden name, their fathers surname was Bonaccorsi-Lucchesi so,,,)  
> •Shiro- Takashi Shirogane (same as canon)  
> •Allura- Allura Sharma (‘sharma’ means joy, shelter or comfort. side note alluras family comes from the south of India)  
> •Keith- Akira Kogane (his middle name is Keith. I looked it up and Kogane is actually Japanese, but bc in this universe Keith’s dad is Japanese it makes sense)  
> •Shay- Suraya Folami (when I looked it up ‘suraya’ was referring to a specific constellation of stars, and ‘folami’ meant the one who demands respect)
> 
> LIFE UPDATE  
> so my gcses (exams that could define a lot of future) are literally in a month and I am shit at revising. I’ve been trying to make myself work but it’s v hard, and my mum just got diagnosed with a really severe lack in vitamin D which means she gets tired easily and is meant to rest. my dads not home 4.5/7 days a week, and when he is home he’s still working. my younger brothers don’t do shit. I’ve been having to do loads to make up for this, add exam stress/panic on top of this and I’m struggling to get out of bed in the morning. writing is helping, but sometimes I have so little motivation I don’t even wanna do things I like. Im not gonna lie and say I’ll try to get another chapter out by the end of the month or smth, bc I honestly have no idea when I’ll be able to write, I’m sorry. I might be able to update in late June, bu I honestly can’t say. I hope you’ll all stick around and sorry again <3
> 
> hope you enjoyed this new chapter!! :) tysm again for all the kudos and comments <33
> 
> EDIT: thank you to user narukimi for the vine corrections!!


	11. the first gsa meeting (and other shenanigans ofc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new characters!! new chats/chat names!! also fuck nyma!! (why is lance always the centre of my fics fu c k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP HERE IT IS GUYS. SOOO OVERDUE.  
> I’m /really/ sorry that I haven’t updated in uhh, fuck like a month and a half??, but I’m literally right in the middle of exam season rn so I’ve been busy af, and general life was a bit of a Bitch for a veeeery long time (that’s not over :/),,,, agh I’m sorry ok but this chapter is a terrifying 5.7k so I guess that makes up for it kinda??  
> I’ve also been ~creating~other bullshit in the meantime! I’ve posted quite a few of my drawings on my [tumblr](https://pwgnbaf.tumblr.com/search/pwgnbaf/), and I posted a new 5 plus 1 klance fic, [boys, Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732444/chapters/34055372/), feel free to check it out ;)  
> also!! as of writing this, this fic has almost 100 comments, almost 300 kudos, well over 3000 hits and 40 bookmarks. those are, /massive/ numbers. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the positive attention, it really blows me away!!  
> ANYWAY ONWARDS

**20 Sept 07:07  
BI BI, HATERS**

**lancelicious named the group “come out come out wherever you are”.**

**shayaway:** what the hell

 **lancelicious:** we have gsa today it seemed appropriate

 **smidgeofnb:** I approve of this name

 **animemeboi:** same

 **sweet_tooth:** that is a high quality joke

 **lancelicious:** aw thanks <3

 **pinkattack:** is everyone excited for this goddamn schools first gsa??

 **shayaway:** isn’t the school basically yours why are you criticising it

 **pinkattack:** did I stutter

 **lancelicious:** I’m excited but I’m anxious

 **kkogayne:** relatable

 **smidgeofnb:** wow what a surprise

 **sweet_tooth:** strangely enough I too relate

 **shayaway:** crazy

 **t_shiro:** is this the mood for today

 **animemeboi:** yes

 **t_shiro:** good

 **kkogayne:** I just had a thought

 **lancelicious:** o shit

 **sweet_tooth:** is it good or bad

 **kkogayne:** uh bad?

 **sweet_tooth:** damn

 **pinkattack:** can you just fuckin say what it is

 **kkogayne:** well we already know acxas gay, and neither ezor nor lotor are straight, so who’s to say they don’t all come?

 **lancelicious:** um I may have told acxa about the gsa......??

 **shayaway:** oh quiznak

 **lancelicious:** oops

 **smidgeofnb:** I mean they haven’t really done anything,,, just be a bit creepy so

 **smidgeofnb:** I don’t think it’ll be a problem? at least I hope not

 **t_shiro:** i think you’ll be fine dw

 **animemeboi:** yea worst comes to worst you have hunk

 **sweet_tooth:** what

 **animemeboi:** nobody could hurt you dude there’s too much guilt

 **animemeboi:** you’re too nice

 **lancelicious:** it’s true

 **pinkattack:** definitely, you’re the kindest person I know

 **sweet_tooth:** awh guys

 **shayaway:** he is the very best <333

 **sweet_tooth:** :’) <33

 **animemeboi:** *pokemon theme plays softly in the distance*

 **smidgeofnb:** nciewjnfew ffs

 **t_shiro:** anYWAY I wouldn’t worry too much keith it’ll be fine

 **kkogayne:** ..ok

 **lancelicious:** anyone wanna see how bi I am today

 **pinkattack:** yes please

 **lancelicious:** biweekday3.jpg

 **smidgeofnb:** n o i c e

 **smidgeofnb:** I also got my pins on for gsa look

 **smidgeofnb:** pins.jpg

 **shayaway:** omg I love them

 **t_shiro:** I don’t recognise the colours of the top one?

 **smidgeofnb:** that’s the non binary pride flag ;)

 **t_shiro:** ohhhh

 **sweet_tooth:** where’d you get them from?? I never thought I’d see ace or nb pride flags on enamel pins :O

 **smidgeofnb:** when I went to pride with matt in like march

 **sweet_tooth:** oooooohh lucky (-_-)

 **animemeboi:** hehehe

 **pinkattack:** we should defo all go to pride in 2018

 **shayaway:** dont you mean 20gayteen

 **lancelicious:** finally some good fucking food

 **animemeboi:** Gordon Ramsay memes never get old

 **lancelicious:** why thank you

  
**20 Sept 07:11  
lancelicious  > smidgeofnb**

 **lancelicious:** yo can u do me a favour

 **smidgeofnb:** another one

 **lancelicious:** hey last time I asked you was like a week ago

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m always doing you a favour

 **smidgeofnb:** just by existing

 **lancelicious:** wow. alright then

 **smidgeofnb:** anyway favour?

 **lancelicious:** can u ask ur brother if he’s had a certain ~conversation~ with his bf

 **smidgeofnb:** ah. yes I can

 **lancelicious:** ty x

 **smidgeofnb:** always a pleasure to meddle in other people’s business ;)

  
**20 Sept 07:13  
smidgeofnb  > animemeboi**

 **smidgeofnb:** greetings

 **animemeboi:** ..greetings?

 **animemeboi:** aren’t you literally upstairs

 **smidgeofnb:** yeah but I don’t have to leave for another 17 minutes so Point?

 **animemeboi:** ok fair enough

 **animemeboi:** wassup

 **smidgeofnb:** do you by any chance remember this conversation

 **smidgeofnb:** hmm.jpg

 **smidgeofnb:** hmmmmmm.jpg

 **animemeboi:** ah that

 **smidgeofnb:** yes the fukin emotions

 **smidgeofnb:** soo have you?

 **animemeboi:** uh yeah

 **smidgeofnb:** wait really??

 **animemeboi:** yeah?? why’s this such a surprise to you

 **smidgeofnb:** in my brain the words ‘brother’ and ‘emotional constipation’ are basically synonyms

 **animemeboi:** so rude

 **smidgeofnb:** if it helps ‘holt’ is also a synonym

 **animemeboi:** at least you’re not lying to yourself

 **smidgeofnb:** (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 **smidgeofnb:** so what did the bf say??

 **animemeboi:** ..why are you so interested

 **smidgeofnb:** dude,,, I’m the inquisitive one I need to know a l l

 **animemeboi:** you wanna become omniscient

 **smidgeofnb:** hell yea

 **smidgeofnb:** ANYWAY YOURE DEFLECTING

 **animemeboi:** hnnnnn

 **smidgeofnb:**??

 **smidgeofnb:** I don’t need the fuckin details alright

 **animemeboi:** basically, we both rly like her,,

 **smidgeofnb:** worm?

 **animemeboi:** and we both rly wanted to ask her out,,,,,

 **smidgeofnb:** WORM?

 **animemeboi:** but we don’t wanna seem intimidating, we don’t even know if she’s into that kinda stuff,, or if she likes either of us,,,, and as adults we don’t want it come off in a ~certain way~

 **smidgeofnb:** hm yeah I see your points

 **smidgeofnb:** but I think that as Adults you should be mature and at least ask her if she’s into poly relationships

 **smidgeofnb:** don’t let it fester or it’ll get worse yknow all that good stuff

 **smidgeofnb:** also communication

 **animemeboi:** I can’t believe I’m taking relationship advice from a 14 year old

 **smidgeofnb:** I mean I’m giving it u don’t have to take it

 **animemeboi:** hm

 **smidgeofnb:** talk. also bye imma go catch the bus

 **animemeboi:** see you and thanks ig x

 **smidgeofnb:** x

  
**20 Sept 07:16  
smidgeofnb  > lancelicious**

 **smidgeofnb:** doormatt.jpg

 **smidgeofnb:** doormatt2.jpg

 **smidgeofnb:** there ya go

 **lancelicious:** omggggggg

 **lancelicious:** tysm!! xx

 **smidgeofnb:** np x

  
**20 Sept 07:17  
lancelicious  > pinkattack**

 **lancelicious:** hope ur in an empty room or smth allura

 **lancelicious:** holy.jpg

 **lancelicious:** shit.jpg

 **pinkattack:** HOLY SHIT

 **pinkattack:** YEP I SCREAMED OUT LOUD

 **lancelicious:** wtf whERE WERE YOU

 **pinkattack:** LUCKILY ALONE IN THE KITCHEN

 **pinkattack:** NUISDBWIFHENFJSRNIFJDOJSFDIS HOLY SHITTTTTTTTTT

 **lancelicious:** IK!!!! IM SO EXCITED FOR THE POWER TRIO

 **pinkattack:** FUCKIGN HELL ALRIGHT I NEED SOME TIME TO PROCESS ALSO TO DECIDE WTF IM GONNA DO

 **pinkattack:** THANK YOU SM XXXXX

 **lancelicious:** dw!!! anytime xxxx I recommend u talk to them btw ;)

 **pinkattack:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  
**20 Sept 07:17  
animemeboi  > t_shiro**

 **animemeboi:** uhh so pidge may have just basically interrogated me on whether we talked abt allura

 **animemeboi:** and I may or may not have told them why we haven’t approached her.....

 **t_shiro:** that’s fine dw x

 **animemeboi:** are you sure?

 **t_shiro:** yea dw about it

 **animemeboi:** :/ why do I feel like you’re lying

 **t_shiro:** ok I actually don’t mind but I would have preferred if you asked me first

 **animemeboi:** fuck sorry sorry sorry

 **t_shiro:** it’s ok!! I said it’s fine

 **animemeboi:** hnnnnn

 **t_shiro:** soooo do you wanna talk to allura or not

 **animemeboi:** do you?

 **t_shiro:** ..I kinda do

 **t_shiro:** but what would we even say? what if she reacts really badly? would it split the friendship group apart??

 **animemeboi:** woah backtrack calm down all’s good

 **animemeboi:** I kinda wanna ask her too

 **animemeboi:** I doubt she’d react badly, it’s /allura/ and we’re all lgbt so

 **animemeboi:** and we’re all mature adults, or at least meant to be, so the group’ll be fine

 **animemeboi:** if ur worried about Keith don’t I honestly can’t imagine any of those guys just abandoning him like that

 **t_shiro:** ok ok thanks

 **animemeboi:** especially lance ;)

 **t_shiro:** dskjfrjjskdjskdj true

 **t_shiro:** but what do we say? and when’s a good time?

 **animemeboi:** I’d say the weekend or on Friday

 **animemeboi:** as long as nothing’s happening

 **t_shiro:** yea good idea

 **animemeboi:** can I also suggest we don’t both approach her.....?

 **t_shiro:** you want me to ask her

 **animemeboi:** please

 **t_shiro:** ...ok but over text?

 **animemeboi:** yeah sure I can be with you irl if you want :)

 **t_shiro:** sounds good :)

 **t_shiro:** I cant believe we’re gonna do this

 **animemeboi:** neither can I

 **animemeboi:** in the meantime can I just say,,

 **animemeboi:** her fucking eYES DUDE

 **t_shiro:** thEYRE SO PRETTY I KNOW

 **t_shiro:** AND SHES SO SWEET

 **animemeboi:** HNN SO SELFLESS UGH SHES JUST,,,,,,,

 **t_shiro:** AMAZING

 **animemeboi:** HELL YES

 **animemeboi:** A QUEEN AMONG MORTALS

 **t_shiro:** I’m setting her nickname on my phone to that

 **animemeboi:** bcisjdjbfiwjhfew you know what same

 **t_shiro:** I love you xxxxxx

 **animemeboi:** I love you too <3

  
**20 Sept 10:13  
come out come out wherever you are**

 **shayaway:** alright so me n Keith are just here chilling in the cafeteria and we see some fuckign year 10s or smth walk past during lesson changeover

 **shayaway:** and I kid you not they were debating the existence of kosher chocolate

 **shayaway:** chocolate is already kosher?? there’s no meat in it what the fuck

 **smidgeofnb:** asdfbfkjhrfehjescv I’m ashamed of my own age group

 **kkogayne:** thing is though,

 **shayaway:** oh come on

 **smidgeofnb:** what? is this??

 **kkogayne:** see I was telling shay that technically, chocolate has insects in it

 **kkogayne:** just bc of how it’s made

 **shayaway:** and I was SAYING that although I know that true (and gross) it doesn’t make the chocolate not kosher

 **pinkattack:** I can’t believe this is the kind of weird ass convo I open the chat to

 **pinkattack:** also not kosher is called treyfah

 **shayaway:** oh thanks

 **smidgeofnb:** sorry not sorry keith shay’s right

 **kkogayne:** how are insects kosher??

 **smidgeofnb:** you know kosher just means the animal is killed in a certain way right

 **lancelicious:** jumping in this discourse to call you out on your bullshit pidge

 **smidgeofnb:** first of all this isn’t discourse,

 **lancelicious:** second of all youRE WRONG HA

 **lancelicious:** kosher also excludes certain animals dictated by the Torah so fuck you

 **lancelicious:** insects could be included in those animals, making them treyfah

 **lancelicious:** therefore making chocolate treyfah and creating a need for kosher chocolate

 **pinkattack:** wow who are you and where did you put lance that was a well backed argument with lots of long words

 **lancelicious:** excuse me fuck you

 **kkogayne:** does this mean I’m right

 **lancelicious:** imo yes

 **smidgeofnb:** of course, you’d say that

 **lancelicious:** shut ur fuck

 **shayaway:** is there a Torah in the library I wanna prove both of you wRONG

 **sweet_tooth:** uhh I think lance is right

 **shayaway:** whAT IS THIS BETRAYAL

 **lancelicious:** YES HUNK

 **kkogayne:** I can’t believe I’m winning this dumb argument

 **smidgeofnb:** what have you started

 **pinkattack:** for the record I’m not on anyone’s side,,

 **animemeboi:** I’m sorry how tf does lance know so much about Judaism all of a sudden

 **lancelicious:** hahahahahahahaha me and hunk went to a catholic primary school : )

 **sweet_tooth:** oh g o d

 **smidgeofnb:** lmao literally

 **animemeboi:** Catholic not fukcign Jewish

 **lancelicious:** we had to do re /properly/ and that included loads on the schools chosen ‘other than Christianity’ religion which was Judaism

 **sweet_tooth:** I’m so disappointed in myself that I still remember most of that stuff

 **lancelicious:** same tbh

 **kkogayne:** anyway matt who do you agree with

 **animemeboi:** uhhhhh do we have a mediator and who’s on who’s side

 **pinkattack:** I’m the mediator now

 **pinkattack:** chocolate is inherently kosher= shay, pidge

 **pinkattack:** chocolate is not inherently kosher= Keith, lance, hunk

 **animemeboi:** ngl to make a proper decision I need more info from the Torah abt whether insects are kosher

 **shayaway:** ok but without that info?

 **animemeboi:** hm well kosher is defined by the Torah, but the Torah is also up to interpretation and different parts of Judaism and different Jews will interpret differently, so a proper decision is hard to make

 **smidgeofnb:** oh my god you’re going so deep into this

 **smidgeofnb:** stopp

 **animemeboi:** the insects would not be killed in a kosher manner, but it’s also fact that we unknowingly eat insects all the time like in our sleep, and Jews haven’t been ostracised from their synagogues for that

 **animemeboi:** bc it’s involuntary

 **sweet_tooth:** sooooooo

 **animemeboi:** chocolate is inherently kosher

 **shayaway:** HA TAKE THAT

 **lancelicious:** HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS

 **t_shiro:** what the fuck is happening

 **sweet_tooth:** what the fuck is up kyle

 **pinkattack:** they’re having discourse about kosher chocolate, I’m the mediator, they’re at a tie rn soooo wanna join in?

 **t_shiro:** uh

 **t_shiro:** no

 **animemeboi:** shirooooooooooooooooo pleeeeeeease

 **t_shiro:** they’re at school we’re meant to be working so no

 **t_shiro:** also this seems like dumb discourse

 **kkogayne:** how dare you

 **t_shiro:** wait did you start this

 **kkogayne:** uhhhh no it was shay

 **shayaway:** IT WAS KEITH

 **kkogayne:** you took it to the gc!!

 **shayaway:** you argued with me irl!!

 **lancelicious:** this is kinda surreal to watch

 **sweet_tooth:** ikr

 **t_shiro:** I can’t believe my own dumbass cousin started discourse on fucking kosher chocolate

 **t_shiro:** that’s not even a fucking thing

 **shayaway:** HA WE W I N SUCKERS

 **shayaway:** CHOCOLATE CANT BE NOT KOSHER SO THE ‘NEED FOR KOSHER CHOCOLATE’ IS N O N E X I S T E N T

 **kkogayne:** SHIRO YOU FUCK

 **animemeboi:** YES SHIRO

 **smidgeofnb:** DJEWEJOCNIWOE FUCK YOU LANCE

 **lancelicious:** FUCK YOU TOO PIDGE

 **lancelicious:** I HOPE YOU EAT AN ENTIRE COCKROACH IN A TREYFAH CHOCOLATE BAR

 **t_shiro:** fuck I said the wrong thing didn’t I

 **pinkattack:** well at least that’s settled

 **pinkattack:** tune in next time for the shenanigans of eight dumbass gay nerds

 **sweet_tooth:** ncijdwnfjewnk allura

  
**20 Sept 12:25  
sixth form kids**

 **lancelicious:** shay n hunk this is basically just for you bc we’re all already together from our free

 **lancelicious:** we’re gonna go buy food now and then go to the art rooms for gsa

 **lancelicious:** I’m not really sure which one it is though?

 **shayaway:** oh it’s m2

 **lancelicious:** ty

 **lancelicious:** do you want us to get you guys smth

 **sweet_tooth:** can you get my usual

 **lancelicious:** yeah sure x

 **shayaway:** any salad without tomatoes is good for me :)

 **lancelicious:** ok thanks see you at m2 then xxx

 **sweet_tooth:** xxx

  
**20 Sept 12:26  
lancelicious  > sweet_tooth**

 **lancelicious:** highkey nervous

 **lancelicious:** I mean we don’t for sure who if anyone will turn up

 **lancelicious:** also nymas bi and I /really/ don’t wanna see her today

 **lancelicious:** or yknow ever

 **sweet_tooth:** I’m nervous for the same reason ngl

 **sweet_tooth:** and if nyma comes you know we’ll all be staring daggers at her

 **sweet_tooth:** we’ll protect you ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

 **lancelicious:** awh tysm ^-^ <3

 **sweet_tooth:** but ever? you know you have drama with her

 **lancelicious:** yeah about that,,

 **lancelicious:** I’ve been considering,, dropping drama,,,,,,,

 **sweet_tooth:** dude, we’ll support you with what you choose

 **sweet_tooth:** personally I think you should

 **sweet_tooth:** you can still put on your cv all the stuff about doing shows with the garrison and now

 **sweet_tooth:** and you wouldn’t have to suffer through nyma all the time

 **lancelicious:** yeah that’s what I was thinking

 **lancelicious:** but I’ve been doing drama for so long

 **lancelicious:** and I really wanted 4 a levels, just bc I can with Spanish

 **sweet_tooth:** yeah I see your point

 **sweet_tooth:** you’ll still be doing drama though!

 **sweet_tooth:** and even better, keith’ll be on tech ;)

 **lancelicious:** trueeee

 **lancelicious:** but 4 a levels,,

 **sweet_tooth:** hm you could talk to coran abt it

 **sweet_tooth:** he’s /really/ approachable

 **lancelicious:** lmao ik

 **sweet_tooth:** maybe you could just switch to smth else

 **sweet_tooth:** it’s still quite early in the year :)

 **lancelicious:** hm true

 **lancelicious:** imma think abt it

 **lancelicious:** thanks though xxx

 **sweet_tooth:** np anytime! Xx

  
**20 Sept 13:11  
lancelicious created the group.  
lancelicious added kkogayne, sweet_tooth, smidgeofnb, shayaway, acxaxo, ez_ornot, look_itsme, seen1604, readytofight, flor_on_a_mission and plax_umno to the group.  
lancelicious named the group “gsa [rainbow flag]”.**

 **lancelicious:** alright here’s a gc for everyone :) we can add more people if more join

 **lancelicious:** seeing as some people had to leave early, does everyone wanna do a mini introductions thing?

 **ez_ornot:** yeah that would be cool!

 **lancelicious:** ok if you wanna do it (you don’t have to dw) put your name/nickname, pronouns, subjects, orientation and a bonus fact! :)

 **lancelicious:** I’ll go first: I’m Alejándro aka lance, he/him, taking Spanish, physics, drama and psychology, I’m bi (and trans) and I have 7 siblings :)

 **readytofight:** 7 siblings what the fuck

 **plax_umno:** yea 2 is enough for me thanks

 **ez_ornot:** can I go next??

 **lancelicious:** yeah sure!

 **ez_ornot:** I’m ezor, she/her, taking drama, dance and psychology, I’m panromantic demisexual, and my hair when it’s down is 1.5m long :P

 **smidgeofnb:** jeez I thought mine was getting long

 **smidgeofnb:** anyway I’m pidge, they/them, taking physics, chemistry, maths and computing, I’m gay ace, and I believe in aliens

 **kkogayne:** ugh you stole mine pidge

 **smidgeofnb:** sorry not sorry (:

 **kkogayne:** uh should I go

 **smidgeofnb:** yea if u want

 **kkogayne:** ok well I’m keith, he/him, taking psychology, pe and English lang, I’m gay, and I go cryptid hunting with pidge

 **plax_umno:** woahh that’s so cool

 **kkogayne:** uh thanks

 **plax_umno:** alright I’ll go, I’m plaxum aka plax, she/they, taking bio, art and geography, I’m basically gay, and I love fish sm I have like 20 pet fish rn

 **lancelicious:** I’m jealous of you for all those fish omg

 **acxaxo:** basically gay...?

 **plax_umno:** uh well I’m homoromantic bi but I usually just say gay

 **acxaxo:** oh right sorry

 **plax_umno:** no dw there’s nothing to be sorry about :)

 **acxaxo:** guess I’ll go next

 **acxaxo:** I’m Acxa, she/her, I’m taking maths, Spanish and geography, I’m gay and trans, and my bonus fact is that by saying that I just came out to everyone in this chat except ezor

 **look_itsme:** wait you’re trans

 **readytofight:** what just happened

 **lancelicious:** you’re trans too!! omgggg

 **seen1604:** I’m happy you were brave enough to tell us :)

 **ez_ornot:** proud of u babe!! <33

 **shayaway:** aww cute

 **sweet_tooth:** if it helps Acxa we’re proud too  <3

 **acxaxo:** thanks :)

 **shayaway:** ok imma go next then the rest of you can

 **shayaway:** hi I’m suraya, aka shay, she/her, I’m taking art, food, and history, I’m polysexual, and I love crystals and rocks, I also love my bf  <3

 **sweet_tooth:** <333

 **ez_ornot:** awh

 **smidgeofnb:** ew

 **sweet_tooth:** ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮

 **sweet_tooth:** aaaanyway I’ll go next

 **sweet_tooth:** my name is kainano (its Samoan) but everyone calls me hunk, he/him, I’m taking food, computing and maths, I’m panromantic het, and my fun fact is that my mums are gay too, also I love my gf  <3

 **lancelicious:** so sappy wth is up with you guys today

 **sweet_tooth:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ why not

 **lancelicious:** who hasn’t been

 **readytofight:** me

 **look_itsme:** me

 **seen1604:** me

 **plax_umno:** also flor but I don’t think she can access her phone rn

 **lancelicious:** that’s ok one of you can go if you want

 **seen1604:** I’ll go

 **seen1604:** I’m narti, she/her, I’m taking music, biology and psychology, I’m biromantic greyace, and less of a fact but because I use text to speech some of your emoticons might not come through, just a warning

 **seen1604:** also keysmashes

 **lancelicious:** oh yeah which ones do you have

 **seen1604:** shrugs, normals smileys like :), that middle finger one hunk put, I have most of them

 **seen1604:** I’ll tell you if I don’t

 **plax_umno:** uh I’m assuming your user is a pun

 **seen1604:** lol yeah

 **seen1604:** I won’t get offended by things like ‘as we can all see’ or anything dw

 **shayaway:** good to know :)

 **readytofight:** can I go next?

 **lancelicious:** yeah sure!

 **readytofight:** ok I’m zethrid, she/her, I’m taking pe, chemistry and history, I’m straight but an ally (all my friends are lgbt so how could I not be), and I once beat up a guy 4 years older than me because he made fun of narti  >:)

 **smidgeofnb:** chaotic good

 **sweet_tooth:** yes yes I agree

 **lancelicious:** we should definitely do alignments after this

 **lancelicious:** anyway, lotor?

 **look_itsme:** oh yeah

 **look_itsme:** I’m lotor, he/him, I’m taking psychology, maths, and biology, I’m pan, and it took me 3 hours to dye all my hair the first time I did it

 **flor_on_a_mission:** yeah I was gonna ask that must be so expensive

 **look_itsme:** yeah ig but I don’t have to dye it all that often, my hair grows really slowly

 **plax_umno:** flor!! just in time :)

 **flor_on_a_mission:** oh yeah I can do mine real quick then I rly have to go

 **lancelicious:** that’s ok! :)

 **flor_on_a_mission:** I’m florona aka flor, she/her, I’m taking food, art and dance, im poly but I usually say I’m gay lmao, and ironically I don’t really like the outdoors that much

 **ez_ornot:** ironically?

 **smidgeofnb:** oh bc of your name

 **ez_ornot:** ???

 **acxaxo:** flor = flower = outdoors

 **ez_ornot:** ohhh thanks x

 **lancelicious:** we’ve got everyone woo

 **lancelicious:** for the record feel free to use this chat to complain abt lgbt things

 **lancelicious:** even just ‘omg I saw the hottest person today I’m so gay’

 **plax_umno:** lmaoo okay

 **acxaxo:** you’re gonna regret that

 **lancelicious:** will I though

 **smidgeofnb:** I mean probably

 **sweet_tooth:** you never know

 **lancelicious:** ANYWAY thanks for coming everyone see you next week :)

 **lancelicious:** and before any of you say it

 **lancelicious:** yes we have plans instead of just meeting up ;)

 **ez_ornot:** oooooh I’m excited :))

  
**20 Sept 13:34  
the rebels™️**

 **look_itsme:** acxa

 **acxaxo:** please don’t do this

 **look_itsme:** do what

 **acxaxo:** make a big fuss over my being trans

 **look_itsme:** actually I was just gonna ask who knows

 **look_itsme:** so we know who we can talk about it to

 **look_itsme:** that sounds bad do you know what I mean

 **acxaxo:** yeah I do

 **acxaxo:** uh everyone in that chat obviously knows, school knows on some level idk if they told my individual teachers, my parents obvs knew and that’s it I think?

 **acxaxo:** so yeah please don’t go screaming it from the rooftops or anything

 **seen1604:** you know we wouldn’t do that anyway

 **acxaxo:** ..yeah ik

 **acxaxo:** thanks guys

 **readytofight:** of course! and remember I’ll fight anyone who fucks with you

 **acxaxo:** literally your user, zethrid

 **readytofight:** >:))

  
**20 Sept 13:37  
ez_ornot  > acxaxo**

 **ez_ornot:** you okay?

 **acxaxo:** yeah I’m good

 **ez_ornot:** sure?

 **acxaxo:** yeah I’m just really glad it’s over with

 **ez_ornot:** I’m proud of u

 **acxaxo:** nfksnfrnjsnfoej stoppp

 **ez_ornot:** never :)  <333

 **acxaxo:** ily <333

 **ez_ornot:** ily more  <333

 **acxaxo:** I am not doing this

 **ez_ornot:** jskdjsksdcjskj ok then

 **acxaxo:** see you xxx

 **ez_ornot:** miss you already!! Xxx

  
**20 Sept 13:34  
come out come out wherever you are**

 **lancelicious:** so we didn’t do the fuckign alignments on the gsa chat so we’re doing them here now fuckos

 **smidgeofnb:** oh yea fuc

 **t_shiro:** how’d it go?

 **sweet_tooth:** really well I think!!

 **shayaway:** yea lance set up a gc and we shared facts n all that good stuff

 **lancelicious:** there were more people than just lotors group which is good ig

 **t_shiro:** oh cool so how many of you are there

 **lancelicious:** 12? I think?

 **sweet_tooth:** yeah I think so

 **t_shiro:** wow

 **pinkattack:** omg that’s so good!! I’m so glad :)

 **lancelicious:** oh and it turns out acxa’s trans too!! aaaaaaaaa

 **smidgeofnb:** and one of the other kids plax uses they pronouns yeeeeeeet

 **smidgeofnb:** oh and I think they’re interested in cryptids too sooo

 **t_shiro:** another nerd for you and Keith

 **t_shiro:** where is Keith?

 **lancelicious:** he’s got pe rn so

 **t_shiro:** oh yeah thanks

 **pinkattack:** was lotor creepy at all

 **lancelicious:** no he was just normal ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ who knows what was up with him last week

 **pinkattack:** that’s good tho

 **pinkattack:** more importantly, were any of these kids cute and/or hot

 **lancelicious:**....well

 **pinkattack:** ooOOOOO SPILL

 **smidgeofnb:** yknow,,

 **pinkattack:** PIDGE WOW

 **smidgeofnb:** well idk abt lance but narti is actually pretty cute

 **lancelicious:** plax was fuckin adorable

 **lancelicious:** they had these long bunches and it was so cute oh my god

 **pinkattack:** ncapgwdopa omggg

 **sweet_tooth:** don’t lie lance ik you were also looking at ezor

 **lancelicious:** hEY

 **lancelicious:** SHE IS RLY CUTE OK

 **lancelicious:** BUT /OBVIOUSLY/ IM NOT GONNA GO THERE

 **pinkattack:** uh why??

 **lancelicious:** shes got a fuckin gf already

 **lancelicious:** not surprised tbh with those looks

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m lowkey gay for ezor too ngl

 **lancelicious:** seeeeee

 **shayaway:** I think the main question here is, lance,

 **lancelicious:** hnnnn

 **shayaway:** the Truth

 **pinkattack:** what?? is happening

 **sweet_tooth:** basically judging on lotors behaviour, we all think he likes lance on some level

 **sweet_tooth:** and now we want the Truth abt what lance thinks

 **pinkattack:** ooooooooo

 **lancelicious:** .........he is actually rly quite hot I can’t lie

 **shayaway:** ‘rly quite’ ok then,

 **lancelicious:** oKAY HES HOT I SAID IT ARE YOU HAPPY

 **smidgeofnb:** sooo you gonna do anything?

 **lancelicious:** um no

 **smidgeofnb:** um why

 **lancelicious:** um bc I don’t have a ~crush~ on him or anything

 **lancelicious:** I just think he looks hot just like I think plax and ezor look cute

 **lancelicious:** unless smth else happens I’m not gonna do anything

 **shayaway:** fair enough

 **smidgeofnb:** imo you should go for it at some point

 **smidgeofnb:** lotor seems a bit, closed off,, so I rly doubt he’d do anything first

 **smidgeofnb:** but you never know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **lancelicious:** hm

 **lancelicious:** we’ll see

 **pinkattack:** well I expect thorough updates every time anything happens

 **sweet_tooth:** lmao I don’t think you’d be able to avoid them

  
**20 Sept 13:42  
the og garrison trio**

 **smidgeofnb:** lance I hope you know I was joking

 **smidgeofnb:** I mean, I do think you and lotor would look p good together

 **smidgeofnb:** but it’s up to you dude

 **lancelicious:** ik ik

 **lancelicious:** I just feel like it’s kinda, oh well you’re both lgbt and he like you so go for it, yknow

 **lancelicious:** and I don’t want that

 **smidgeofnb:** yeah ik fair enough

 **smidgeofnb:** sorry ://

 **lancelicious:** no dw it’s fine!! ngl I was getting those kinda vibes mostly from acxa n ezor at the gsa

 **sweet_tooth:** yea same

 **sweet_tooth:** I wouldn’t be surprised if lotors told them stuff (ie that he has a crush on you) and now they’re trying to play matchmaker or smth

 **lancelicious:** aghhhh

 **smidgeofnb:** I feel like there’s an unspoken also here

 **lancelicious:** ...yeah it’s keith

 **smidgeofnb:** of course

 **lancelicious:** I still like him soo I can’t just drop that to go with lotor whether I want to or not

 **lancelicious:** and tbh I don’t really want to

 **sweet_tooth:** remember it’s up to you!!

 **lancelicious:** ikkkkkkk

 **smidgeofnb:** but lance

 **lancelicious:** yea

 **smidgeofnb:** if you want to go somewhere with keith I feel like you’re probably gonna have to make the first move

 **lancelicious:** pidge he’s not gonna make /any/ moves

 **sweet_tooth:** dude are you blind /he likes you/

 **lancelicious:** hckewbfowje don’t sAY THAT

 **lancelicious:** getting my hopes up

 **smidgeofnb:** they should be up bc it’s true motherfucker

 **smidgeofnb:** honestly the two sided pining is painful at this point

 **lancelicious:** hnnnnnfbewkbfkaebjf

 **sweet_tooth:** that was such a peak gay keysmash

 **lancelicious:** thanks??

 **lancelicious:** idk guys,,, rejection is smth I’d like to not face

 **lancelicious:** also ngl relationships are a bit, scary,, after That Bitch

 **sweet_tooth:** fair enough

 **smidgeofnb:** but you know keith would never do that though

 **lancelicious:** yeah but yknow anxiety never rests!!!!!

 **smidgeofnb:** ah true

 **smidgeofnb:** hmn

 **lancelicious:** pretty much

 **sweet_tooth:** well if I were you I’d give it time both for keith and for lotor

 **sweet_tooth:** after all there are other important things happening

 **lancelicious:** yeah like auditions on Friday

 **sweet_tooth:** yeah and that

 **smidgeofnb:** ?? what’s the unspoken thing here

 **lancelicious:** what

 **lancelicious:** oh

 **lancelicious:** oHHH THATS WHAT YOURE GETTING AT

 **sweet_tooth:** finally. he got the goddamn hint

 **sweet_tooth:** I think u should ask Pidge’s onion

 **smidgeofnb:** I’ll happily give my onion

 **smidgeofnb:** well actually it depends on what it is

 **lancelicious:** it’s just

 **lancelicious:** I’ve been thinking about dropping drama

 **smidgeofnb:** initial reaction: heLL YES

 **lancelicious:** buuuuuut I love drama and I really want 4 a levels bc I Can

 **smidgeofnb:** hm I see your point but I still think yes

 **smidgeofnb:** you can put shows on your cv and you can always ask coran if there’s smth you can switch to

 **sweet_tooth:** that’s what I said!!

 **lancelicious:** hmm tbh I think it’s a good idea

 **smidgeofnb:** yes yes yes your mental health will thank you

 **sweet_tooth:** what would you be interested in switching to

 **lancelicious:** well when I was making a level decisions I almost did bio

 **lancelicious:** bc I saw they had a marine biology module and I got Excited

 **smidgeofnb:** why didn’t you

 **lancelicious:** I cried for 4 hours when I realised I’d have to drop drama,,,, so I did drama

 **sweet_tooth:** ouch

 **sweet_tooth:** but yea I think that’s a good choice

 **sweet_tooth:** you can still do shows (in and out of school!!) and then marine biology

 **lancelicious:** marine biology!!!

 **smidgeofnb:** nyma doesn’t do bio does she??

 **sweet_tooth:** I don’t think she’s clever enough lol

 **smidgeofnb:** truee

 **lancelicious:** who could we ask that would know :// just to make sure

 **sweet_tooth:** if you’re gonna go to coran to ask abt switching can’t you ask him?

 **lancelicious:** I could but I don’t want him asking questions abt why,,,

 **sweet_tooth:** fair

 **smidgeofnb:** yoo I looked on the gsa chat

 **smidgeofnb:** lotor, narti and plax all do bio :)

 **lancelicious:** a life saver :’) ty pidge x

 **smidgeofnb:** dw x

 **sweet_tooth:** wouldn’t they ask why tho

 **lancelicious:** easier to avoid questions from students B)

 **lancelicious:** also I’m defo asking plax

 **smidgeofnb:** lmao yes ofc

 **lancelicious:** alright brb imma go ask plax

 **sweet_tooth:** fingers crossed

  
**20 Sept 13:50  
lancelicious  > plax_umno**

 **lancelicious:** hey plax it’s lance from gsa :)

 **plax_umno:** hey!! how’s u

 **lancelicious:** p good thanks you?

 **plax_umno:** all’s good here :) wassup?

 **lancelicious:** so,, I saw on the gsa chat that you do bio

 **lancelicious:** and I’m considering switching one of my choices to bio

 **plax_umno:** woah cool we’d love to have you

 **plax_umno:** if you do I hope you don’t end up in the other class lol

 **lancelicious:** wait there’s two classes??

 **plax_umno:** yea I’ve got kolivan and the other class have sendak :/

 **lancelicious:** o shit no thanks to sendick

 **plax_umno:** omg I love that

 **lancelicious:** thanks some of my friends who used to come here made it up lmao

 **lancelicious:** anyway I wanted to ask you,, is a girl called nyma in your class? do u know if she does bio at all??

 **plax_umno:** uh no there’s no nyma in my class

 **plax_umno:** as far as I know there’s no nyma in the other class

 **lancelicious:** oh tysm xx

 **plax_umno:** anytime :)

 **lancelicious:** I rly hope if I switch I’m with you,, we can be secret lgbt biologists

 **plax_umno:** I’d be SO down for that nfewoiwojfwneio

 **lancelicious:** I’ve gtg sorry I’ll see you soon hopefully?

 **plax_umno:** hell yeah potential secret lgbt biologist ;)

 **lancelicious:** xxxx

  
**20 Sept 13:56  
the og garrison trio**

 **lancelicious:** as far as plax knows That Bitch doesn’t do bio :))

 **lancelicious:** buuuut there’s two classes,, ones taught my kolivan (plax’s) and the others taught by sendick so ://

 **smidgeofnb:** well I’m gonna go ahead and assume that sendick’s class is on at the same time as your psychology class bc kolivan cant teach two classes at the same time, so

 **lancelicious:** oh yEA

 **lancelicious:** ah I’m so glad

 **sweet_tooth:** soooo you’re gonna switch?

 **lancelicious:** I’m gonna talk to coran first

 **sweet_tooth:** when tho

 **lancelicious:** uhh if you guys don’t mind waiting can we get the slightly later 41? and I ask him after school today?

 **smidgeofnb:** that’s chill w me

 **sweet_tooth:** same, obvs

 **lancelicious:** sweet

 **lancelicious:** alright time to actually focus on physics lmao

 **sweet_tooth:** I can tell shay n keith?

 **lancelicious:** oh yes pls thanks xx

 **sweet_tooth:** dw xx

  
**20 Sept 13:59  
sixth form kids**

 **sweet_tooth:** yo shay n keith

 **sweet_tooth:** is it ok with you two if we get the slightly later 41 today?

 **shayaway:** yea sure why tho?

 **kkogayne:** that’s ok with me

 **sweet_tooth:** cool thanks :)

 **sweet_tooth:** lance needs to talk to coran

 **kkogayne:** uh why? is he ok

 **sweet_tooth:** yea he’s fine dw! just needs to find out if he can drop drama

 **shayaway:** omg sorry not sorry lance fucking fiNALLY

 **kkogayne:** I’m so glad I hope he can

 **kkogayne:** is he gonna take smth else up?

 **sweet_tooth:** hopefully bio, we’ve checked and nyma isn’t doing bio

 **sweet_tooth:** even better kolivan teaches bio ;)

 **shayaway:** that’s gonna be great asjdldjncrndkl

 **shayaway:** should we wait for him by corans office,, or what

 **sweet_tooth:** he didn’t say so I’m gonna say yea

 **kkogayne:** fingers crossed

 **sweet_tooth:** very much so

  
**20 Sept 15:42  
come out come out wherever you are**

 **lancelicious:** guess who’s officially dropped drama and is now doing bio instead!!!!!!

 **pinkattack:** aaaAAAAAAAAAA IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU

 **t_shiro:** proud.

 **animemeboi:** my dude hell yes!! fuck nyma

 **lancelicious:** ahh I’m so happy

 **lancelicious:** I’m gonna be doing marine biology at some point :)))

 **pinkattack:** fukcign yES

 **t_shiro:** whos your teacher do you know?

 **lancelicious:** kolivan ;))

 **animemeboi:** this couldn’t be more perfect

 **lancelicious:**  it just got more perfect bc plax (from gsa) is gonna be in my class so I’ll already have a friend!!

 **lancelicious:** oh that reminds me I should tell them

 **pinkattack:** congrats again!!!!!

 **animemeboi:** Good Shit

 **t_shiro:** we’re all v happy for you :)

 **lancelicious:** <333

  
**20 Sept 15:44  
lancelicious  > plax_umno**

 **lancelicious:** guess who’s gonna be in your class soon!!

 **plax_umno:** aaaaaaAAAAA HELL Y E S

 **plax_umno:** secret lgbt biologists!!

 **lancelicious:** secret lgbt biologists!!!!

 **plax_umno:** I can help you catch up if you want

 **lancelicious:** oh my god yes please

 **plax_umno:** good revision for me too ;)

 **lancelicious:** lmao yes

 **lancelicious:** when do you next have bio?

 **plax_umno:** tomorrow second

 **lancelicious:** aw yes your bio class /is/ at the same time as my drama class

 **lancelicious:** well, old drama class B)

 **plax_umno:** afshdjdlshdgkahd yess

 **lancelicious:** I’ll see you tomorrow then :))

 **plax_umno:** see ya secret lgbt biologist

 **plax_umno:** that’s so long to type ugh

 **lancelicious:** slb?

 **plax_umno:** slb!!

 **lancelicious:** hell yea

 **plax_umno:** see you tomorrow slb :))

 **lancelicious:** xxx

  
**20 Sept 15:48  
lancelicious  > mamafr**

 **lancelicious:** mama you’ll never guess what I did today

 **mamafr:** what is it?

 **lancelicious:** well you know when you had to pick me up that day,, you know I told you why it happened

 **mamafr:** of course, mijo.

 **lancelicious:** ...actually, can I call you?

 **mamafr:** if you don’t mind Ruy hearing my end of the conversation, yes. Xx

**20 Sept 15:49  
call lancelicious  > mamafr  
00:09:54**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet there it is!! hope you enjoyed :)  
> I’m planning on writing more tonight so hopefully there’ll be a new chapter of boys, Falling in the next few days hnnn fingers crossed  
> anyway thanks again for all the kudos etc they make my day :’)  
> links again in case you missed them ;)  
> [art on tumblr](https://pwgnbaf.tumblr.com/search/pwgnbaf/)  
> [boys, Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732444/chapters/34055372/)  
> also this lil klance fic if you missed it: [truths, dares, and secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536501/)  
> thank you again!! <33


	12. return of the ships also the standard shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klance returns from the war, auditions happen, the squad discusses moral alignments among other things, some of lance’s family makes an appearance, and shatt finally get some courage ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goddamn I’m so fucking sorry I have genuine excuses but I still feel bad fuCK  
> MOST IMPORTANTLY THOUGH SHIRO IS CANONICALLY MLM I AM S C R E A M I N G DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM I actually screamed out loud for half an hour when I read the news :’)))))  
> I think this is the longest chapter so far at 7.5k consider it a sorry present?? also I got organised so I changed some usernames and made a list of arcs ;)  
> I can’t say it enough tysm for the attention all the kudos bookmarks etc they make my goddamn day anyway I’ll talk more in the endnote (esp about new canon reveals and what I’ll be doing or rather not doing about them oops)  
> I don’t think there are any warnings for this chapter so ONWARDS

**22 Sept 07:02  
t_shiro  > animemeboi**

**t_shiro:** good morning handsome  <3

 **animemeboi:** aw goodmorning to the love of my life  <33

 **animemeboi:** how’re you feeling abt today?

 **t_shiro:** ,,conflicted

 **t_shiro:** idek like on the one hand I’m so excited I wanna see what she says but on the other hand,,,,, h e l p I’m so nervous and lowkey panicked

 **animemeboi:** ok first of all if you panic abt this I’ll do it

 **animemeboi:** and remember you can call me /anytime/

 **animemeboi:** second of all you’re 100% sure you wanna do this? like in general

 **t_shiro:** yea do you?

 **animemeboi:** yeah,, I’m obvs apprehensive and nervous af but I’m p damn excited

 **animemeboi:** I mean idk about you but I’ve been tryna squish these weird feelings down for a,, while,,, and when you told me about your feelings i was like o h

 **t_shiro:** same all the way agh

 **animemeboi:** anyway

 **animemeboi:** call me if u need me pls

 **animemeboi:** I’ve gotta go make sure the pidgeon is getting up

 **t_shiro:** I will dw

 **t_shiro:** see you xxx

 **animemeboi:** <33

  
**22 Sept 07:07  
come out come out wherever you are**

**lancelicious named the chat “good luck shay”.**

**shayaway:** shfjknfewjknkwjnwjkjowgejoegwhjw lANCE

 **pinkattack:** omg it’s auditions today isn’t it!!

 **lancelicious:** yup

 **smidgeofnb:** hopefully we’ll find out abt tech today too :/

 **sweet_tooth:** I highly approve of the new gc name

 **lancelicious:** <33

 **shayaway:** noooooooooo

**shayaway named the chat “good luck LANCE”.**

**smidgeofnb:** what a power move that capitalisation

 **kkogayne:** why tf is the gc name /that/

 **pinkattack:** auditions today!!

 **kkogayne:** oh

**lancelicious named the chat “NO SHAY GOOD LUCK TO U”.**

**sweet_tooth:** is this,, just how you’re communicating now

**shayaway named the chat “FUCK U GOOD LUCK TO U”.**

**sweet_tooth:** do you not realise,, this is a /chat/

 **sweet_tooth:** where you can yknow

 **sweet_tooth:** /CHAT/

 **t_shiro:** what the fuck is going on

 **animemeboi:** uh interesting gc name??

**lancelicious named the chat “S T O P I SAID GOOD LUCK TO /U/”.**

**smidgeofnb:** shay and lance are aggressively sending good luck to each other

 **animemeboi:**...through the gc name??

 **smidgeofnb:** yeah

**kkogayne named the chat “how bout good luck to both of you and you both fucking stop”.**

**pinkattack:** NDAKJNOEJOBEOWJCNEWJ

 **t_shiro:** THANK YOU

 **lancelicious:** ansdjsneknfewj ok then

 **shayaway:** jksjdjskjds I cant believe

  
**22 Sept 07:11  
shayaway  > lancelicious**

 **shayaway:** sooo you’re gonna stop bc keith said to

 **lancelicious:** fjklasjdkjasjkfnweocsaj fuCK OFF

 **shayaway:** ;))))))))

 **lancelicious:** let me l i v e

  
**22 Sept 07:11  
how bout good luck to both of you and you both fucking stop**

 **sweet_tooth:** a power move from Keith

 **animemeboi:** it was super effective!

 **kkogayne:** will you stop now then

 **lancelicious:** fiiiiiiiiine

 **shayaway:** yeaaaa ok

 **sweet_tooth:** can I set it to something slightly shorter

 **sweet_tooth:** it’s annoying me that the name doesn’t fit on my screen

 **kkogayne:** uh sure

**sweet_tooth named the chat “good luck to everyone”.**

**lancelicious:** a true angel

 **kkogayne:** excuse me I’m the one who managed to fuckin stop you two

 **lancelicious:** angels don’t swear bitch

 **kkogayne:** so you’re not an angel either then

 **lancelicious:** never said I was

 **lancelicious:** nobody can truly reach hunks level of general amazingness

 **kkogayne:** is amazingness even a word

 **lancelicious:** did your autocorrect take it

 **kkogayne:** fuck

 **lancelicious:** ;))

 **t_shiro:** as entertaining as that was don’t you kids have somewhere to be

 **smidgeofnb:** well in 15 mins yea

 **sweet_tooth:** more importantly when does everyone have their frees today

 **shayaway:** mines 2nd

 **lancelicious:** 3rd

 **smidgeofnb:** 2nd /and/ 3rd ;)

 **kkogayne:** 1st, 4th and 5th

 **sweet_tooth:** ok mine are 2nd 3rd and 5th

 **lancelicious:** wow Keith you’re gonna have fun 1st and 4th

 **kkogayne:** so much fun

 **pinkattack:** shay lance what time are your auditions??

 **lancelicious:** uhh just a sec

 **shayaway:** you don’t know it?

 **lancelicious:** I’m rly forgetful!!!

 **sweet_tooth:** so damn forgetful

 **lancelicious:** shut ur fuck

 **smidgeofnb:** ʕʘ‿ʘʔ what’s this???

 **lancelicious:** no

 **sweet_tooth:** I’m sworn to secrecy

 **shayaway:** dw I’ll get it out of him later

 **smidgeofnb:** lmao

 **lancelicious:** ANYWAY I’m at 9:30 so now I want to die

 **t_shiro:** no,

 **shayaway:** lol I’m at 12:15

 **lancelicious:** ;-;

 **kkogayne:** why’s 9:30 bad

 **lancelicious:** it’s so earlyyyyy

 **kkogayne:** but then it’s over and done with faster

 **lancelicious:** ..I guess??

 **kkogayne:** you’ll be fine anyway

 **sweet_tooth:** yeah definitely

 **shayaway:** :)  <3

 **lancelicious:** :’) <333

 **smidgeofnb:** anyway so I hope they ‘get back to us’ for tech today

 **pinkattack:** usually they tell you in tutor don’t they??

 **sweet_tooth:** we don’t know :/

 **kkogayne:** um I’m walking rn guys are any of you there

 **sweet_tooth:** I’m waiting for lance by hazelbury

 **lancelicious:** I’m comingggg

 **shayaway:** I’m walking too dw

 **smidgeofnb:** lmao I’m eating still

 **kkogayne:** yeah I guessed

 **smidgeofnb:** am I really that predictable?

 **animemeboi:** yes

 **smidgeofnb:** shut

  
**22 Sept 08:56  
good luck to everyone**

 **sweet_tooth:** we all made tech!!

 **smidgeofnb:** yeeeeeeeeet

 **kkogayne:** can’t wait to talk about cryptids

 **smidgeofnb:** YEEEEEEEEEEET

 **pinkattack:** woo congrats!!

 **t_shiro:** I’m glad :)

 **animemeboi:** ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

 **lancelicious:** also we were told that we can go to the drama studio 15 mins before our audition and that once we’ve done we don’t /have/ to go back to lessons until the bell goes soooooo

 **t_shiro:** wouldn’t it be better to go back to lessons so you don’t have to catch up

 **lancelicious:** but I’m missing Spanish

 **t_shiro:** oh. nevermind

 **sweet_tooth:** lmaoo

 **shayaway:** I think I’m gonna go back to lessons anyway tbh

 **shayaway:** I mean idk how long the auditions will take if they’re like 15 mins then it’ll be lunch by the end of mine,, but otherwise I’ve got history :/

 **lancelicious:** fun fun fun

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m very excited to be controlling lights :)))

 **animemeboi:** and smoke machines!!

 **smidgeofnb:** oh my god yES

 **pinkattack:** I just realised I don’t actually know who you guys have as a tutor

 **sweet_tooth:** well today we have a supply

 **t_shiro:** ew

 **sweet_tooth:** but normally we have ryner :)

 **animemeboi:** niiiiiiice

 **smidgeofnb:** yea she really likes me and hunk so she lets our group do basically whatever we want in the morning lol

 **smidgeofnb:** it’s good, she even tells people off when they get my pronouns wrong on purpose :’)

 **pinkattack:** good quality shit

 **smidgeofnb:** indeed

 **sweet_tooth:** alright we’ve gotta go the supply’s looking at us weird and honestly it’s quite funny watching lance try to eat without him noticing

 **pinkattack:** ncswioncowi

 **animemeboi:** bye baby bitches

 **t_shiro:** what the FUCK

  
**22 Sept 09:07  
lancelicious  > kkogayne**

 **lancelicious:** yo you’ve been distant again is Mental Health being a bitch again

 **kkogayne:** jeez I didn’t think you were /that/ observant

 **lancelicious:** I’m truly full of surprises

 **lancelicious:** sooooo.......?

 **kkogayne:** yea a bit I guess

 **kkogayne:** idk, just things have been a Lot lately

 **lancelicious:** things

 **kkogayne:** things

 **lancelicious:** like my nyma things

 **kkogayne:** what?

 **lancelicious:** ik /I’ve/ been a bit of a Lot lately

 **kkogayne:** woah woah woah no that’s /not/ what I meant

 **kkogayne:** I mean,, ok so you know that it took me a while to warm up to the group as a group and to the gc,,, and I’m still kinda warming up

 **lancelicious:** yea (and that’s fine!!)

 **kkogayne:** yeah well the gsa chat is even bigger and ngl that was fucking terrifying

 **kkogayne:** so ofc anxiety’s like ‘wow you’re so bad at socialising I bet everyone secretly hates u’

 **kkogayne:** which ok I KNOW isn’t true

 **kkogayne:** but,,,,, anxiety

 **lancelicious:** oh shit I’m sorry for adding you to that chat straight away

 **lancelicious:** lmao straight

 **lancelicious:** sorry anyway I should’ve asked you and then I did that whole ‘introduce yourself’ hnnnnn how did I not see that was dumb fuccccck I’m sorry

 **kkogayne:** woahh it’s fine stop it’s ok

 **kkogayne:** actually that was better than awkward half convos with people I don’t rly know yet

 **kkogayne:** that would’ve been,, a lot worse

 **lancelicious:**...ok are u sure

 **kkogayne:** yes 100%

 **lancelicious:** how’re you feeling today tho bc that was Wednesday

 **kkogayne:** it was better yesterday

 **kkogayne:** but I think somethings up with shiro today idk what

 **kkogayne:** he seemed distracted and worried this morning and I saw him text matt more than usual

 **kkogayne:** I’m just kinda worried abt him

 **lancelicious:** keith, I’m not gonna lie to you and say that shiros always told you everything

 **lancelicious:** bc that’s not true, I hope this won’t be a massive bombshell for you but shiro does seem to have a habit of bottling bc he’s meant to be the responsible adult

 **lancelicious:** if you catch my drift

 **kkogayne:** ...yeah ik

 **kkogayne:** but I’m worried it’s smth Big and he’s just,, not gonna tell me

 **lancelicious:** but shiro is responsible

 **lancelicious:** if it was smth big he’d definitely tell you

 **lancelicious:** I mean you said, during the whole adoption thing he told you exactly what was going on and why

 **lancelicious:** he’d definitely do that again if smth was happening to him

 **kkogayne:** ......yeah you’re right

 **kkogayne:** just gotta convince my anxiety

 **lancelicious:** alright I have a suggestion

 **lancelicious:** first of all whatever your anxiety says read back what I said and scream that at it in your head

 **lancelicious:** secondly you have a free now right?

 **kkogayne:** yea, why

 **lancelicious:** I’m gonna go to my audition in 2 mins, after that I’m not gonna go back to lessons ofc

 **lancelicious:** how long is the first episode of that show you wanted me to watch?

 **kkogayne:** buzzfeed unsolved? like 15 mins?

 **lancelicious:** yeah that’s it! we can watch that in the bistro if you want

 **lancelicious:** I have a splitter

 **kkogayne:** omg seriously

 **lancelicious:** uh yeah ofc

 **lancelicious:** it’ll be better watching w you anyway you can give me the running commentary of the good bits :)

 **kkogayne:** hcdajkbcsjk that would be so good ;O;

 **lancelicious:** ^-^

 **lancelicious:** ok I’ll text you when I’m done with auditions :))

 **kkogayne:** ok ok see you later thank you sm xx

 **lancelicious:** anytime dude anytime xx

  
**22 Sept 09:13  
kkogayne  > t_shiro**

 **kkogayne:** HOLY SHIT YOULL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED

 **t_shiro:** wait let me guess

 **t_shiro:** it was gay as fuck

 **kkogayne:** UM DUH

 **kkogayne:** CNEKAJJFIEOW.jpg

 **kkogayne:** AHDKKHJWHJ.jpg

 **t_shiro:** aw omg that’s so cute

 **kkogayne:** shiRO IM DYING

 **t_shiro:** but if you die you can’t watch buzzfeed unsolved, one of your favourite shows, with lance, one of your favourite people

 **kkogayne:** SHUT UR FUCK

 **kkogayne:** YOURE NO HELP

 **t_shiro:** wait a sec

 **kkogayne:** uh what

 **t_shiro:** I can feel it

 **kkogayne:** what the fuck

 **t_shiro:** the pearl of gay wisdom

 **t_shiro:** it’s coming your way

 **kkogayne:** shiro /what the fuck/

 **t_shiro:** here it is

 **t_shiro:** the pearl of gay wisdom

 **t_shiro:** ahem

 **kkogayne:** /shiro/

 **t_shiro:** ASK HIM THE FUCK OUT YOU DIPSHIT

 **t_shiro:** HE REMEMBERED YOUR FAVE SHOW AND IS OFFERING TO WATCH IT WITH YOU

 **t_shiro:** BECAUSE, AND I QUOTE, “it’ll be better [...] w you”

 **t_shiro:** THAT BOY LIKES YOU

 **kkogayne:** aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **t_shiro:** GET UR SHIT TOGETHER KOGANE

 **kkogayne:** A N X I E T Y

 **t_shiro:** ok I’ll allow 1 more month of this bullshit

 **t_shiro:** that’s the anxiety leeway

 **kkogayne:** bbncxbmncbcxbnsn st o p

 **t_shiro:** anyway have fun with your crisis for the next 15 minutes :)

 **kkogayne:** fuck u

 **t_shiro:** love u too

  
**22 Sept 09:17  
kkogayne  > t_shiro**

 **kkogayne:** oh btw please don’t show anyone any of that ever

 **t_shiro:** ok I won’t

 **kkogayne:** thanks

 **t_shiro:** until Lance is your boyfriend, then I’ll show him

 **kkogayne:** nfwienidjNDJOWNOCNJWCNJO OH MY GOD S T O P

 **t_shiro:** ;)

 **kkogayne:** I’m gonna start crying in the fukcign bistro bc of you

 **t_shiro:** wait what why

 **kkogayne:** shiro I /r e a l l y/ want to be his bf

 **kkogayne:** but anxi e  t   Y

 **kkogayne:** and re j e c t  i   O    N

 **t_shiro:** hm yeah I see

 **t_shiro:** alright tomorrows official brother intervention day

 **kkogayne:** wait what

 **kkogayne:** what does that mean

 **t_shiro:** no it doesn’t mean I’m gonna spill all your secrets to lance

 **t_shiro:** it means we’re gonna talk

 **kkogayne:** oh no

 **t_shiro:** about your problems

 **kkogayne:** yknow what ok

 **t_shiro:** oh. nice

 **kkogayne:** ....but only if you talk abt yours

 **t_shiro:** yea that’s fair

 **t_shiro:** alright deal?

 **kkogayne:** also only if we get pizza

 **t_shiro:** oh hell yes I’ve had a pizza craving for 3 days

 **kkogayne:** woww you do realise you’re an adult and can just buy pizza if you want

 **t_shiro:** yes but I have a reputation to uphold

 **kkogayne:** pff yeah ok sure

 **t_shiro:** heY

 **kkogayne:** wait why is the brother intervention not tonight? is smth happening.....?

 **t_shiro:** uh well um matts coming over

 **kkogayne:** oKAY THEN

 **t_shiro:** waiT DONT JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS

 **kkogayne:** I’ll just go to uh Pidge’s or smth

 **t_shiro:** LOOK YOU DONT HAVE TO

 **kkogayne:** shiro, idc if you’re gonna do the do or not rn I just don’t wanna deal with the possibility and a sappy couple irl

 **kkogayne:** no offence

 **t_shiro:** oh

 **t_shiro:** oHH OK SORRY

 **kkogayne:** dw

 **t_shiro:** but hey you could always go to lance’s ;)

 **kkogayne:** tomoRROW SHIRO T O M O R R O W

 **t_shiro:** ;)))))

  
**22 Sept 09:42  
lancelicious  > kkogayne**

 **lancelicious:** I’m done are u already in the bistro

 **kkogayne:** yep

 **kkogayne:** I’ve also already logged into the school Wi-fi n pulled up youtube :))

 **lancelicious:** hell yesss

 **lancelicious:** be there in t minus 30 secs

 **kkogayne:** so extra

 **lancelicious:** u love it

 **kkogayne:** ,,debatable

 **lancelicious:** hEY

  
**22 Sept 09:49  
good luck to everyone**

 **sweet_tooth:** lance how long is ur audition you haven’t screamed about it here yet

 **sweet_tooth:** Shay’s worried they’re really long and hard pls reply?

 **lancelicious:** that’s what she said

 **animemeboi:** ergehrtjdhjshdfsftsr

 **sweet_tooth:** not what I meant but hi

 **lancelicious:** hey so my audition was fine imo and it’s not bad dw shay also I finished like almost 10 mins ago now so it’s all good

 **animemeboi:** and you didn’t come here straight away to scream? idk whether to be worried glad or proud

 **lancelicious:** first of all rude

 **sweet_tooth:** .....??

 **sweet_tooth:** lance where’d you go

 **animemeboi:** well this is weird behaviour all right

 **smidgeofnb:** jumping in to express my onion on lance’s behaviour

 **smidgeofnb:** wtf

 **animemeboi:** thank you for your contribution

 **smidgeofnb:** anytime fucko

 **lancelicious:** sorry this is a really interesting and slightly terrifying show

 **sweet_tooth:** what?? you’re watching a show???

 **animemeboi:** I have so many questions

 **lancelicious:** anywayyyyy good luck shay you’ll be fine byeeeee

 **smidgeofnb:** what the fuck just happened

  
**22 Sept 09:52  
support klance**

 **smidgeofnb:** so seeing as according to the main gc keith has a free rn I’m assuming klance are watching a show together??

 **sweet_tooth:** that’s what I thought

 **sweet_tooth:** but also I would’ve thought lance would come to scream at me about it at least

 **smidgeofnb:** exactly it’s weird ://

 **pinkattack:** I’ve only just managed to grab my phone and bOY HAVE I MISSED SOME SHIT

 **pinkattack:** so, theories

 **pinkattack:** what show, why, where and most importantly how

 **animemeboi:** lance said interesting and slightly terrifying, and he’s with keith

 **smidgeofnb:** conspiracy theoRIES?

 **sweet_tooth:** omg

 **smidgeofnb:** yeS LANCE COME TO THE DARK SIDE

 **pinkattack:** but which there’s loads aren’t there?

 **smidgeofnb:** never enough ;-;

 **sweet_tooth:** Stop

 **animemeboi:**..they’re on school Wi-fi, soo

 **smidgeofnb:** yOUTUBE

 **sweet_tooth:** YOUTU ah you beat me fuc

 **animemeboi:** BUZZFEED UNSOLVED

 **animemeboi:** I BEAT ALL OF U

 **pinkattack:** omG THAT MAKES SENSE

 **pinkattack:** ok where do u think

 **animemeboi:** where’s the best wifi

 **smidgeofnb:** uhh technically it’s the music rooms I think?

 **sweet_tooth:** they would’ve gone to the bistro there’s still p good wifi there

 **animemeboi:** ok ok good sleuthing

 **pinkattack:** lmaoo

 **pinkattack:** now for the hard questions: why and how

 **smidgeofnb:** partly bc of lance’s audition matching up with keiths free

 **sweet_tooth:** some abnormal bravery???

 **pinkattack:** whO ASKED WHO THO

 **animemeboi:** shiro we can all see u lurkin

 **animemeboi:** gonna input anything?

 **t_shiro:** no

 **pinkattack:** awww why this is p innocent cmonnnn

 **t_shiro:** No

 **sweet_tooth:** o shit capitalisation

 **smidgeofnb:** .......you know something

 **t_shiro:** no I don’t?

 **pinkattack:** you dO

 **pinkattack:** lancE DIDNT SCREAM AT HUNK BUT KEITH SCREAMED AT U

 **sweet_tooth:** Betrayal

 **sweet_tooth:** I can’t believe lance did me dirty like this  >:|

 **animemeboi:** spill?

 **t_shiro:** sorry not sorry I’ve metaphorically signed a non disclosure agreement

 **animemeboi:** awh fck

 **smidgeofnb:** tryna censor yourself?

 **animemeboi:** fck u

 **sweet_tooth:** thaTS AN ANAGRAM

 **pinkattack:** WE’RE GETTING OFF TOPIC

 **animemeboi:** no off topic questions

 **smidgeofnb:** I knew there was a reason why we’re related

 **pinkattack:** shiro we won’t try to get you to talk

 **t_shiro:** good bc I won’t

 **pinkattack:** exactly

 **pinkattack:** buuuuuut I still wanna theorise

 **t_shiro:** go ahead I just wont contribute

 **t_shiro:** I’ll be here. lurking in the shadows

 **smidgeofnb:** what the fuck

 **animemeboi:** have I ever told you how much I love you

 **t_shiro:** always good to hear :)

 **sweet_tooth:** anyway I think lance went to keith and somehow brought watching bu now in conversation

 **pinkattack:** but that would mean lance remembered that keith likes bu

 **smidgeofnb:** it’s one of his fave shows for sure

 **shayaway:** hey guys I’m taking over for hunk now, he has to dry dishes lmao

 **shayaway:** I’m all caught up dw

 **animemeboi:** ok so thoughts?

 **shayaway:** I think I agree with hunk

 **shayaway:** keith would be too shy to ask lance imo

 **smidgeofnb:** hm true

 **smidgeofnb:** and lance remembering smth like that abt keith is more than plausible

 **pinkattack:** my question is how did he bring it up in convo/how did he ask

 **pinkattack:** like did he make an excuse like ‘I’m bored’ or??

 **animemeboi:** /defo/ made an excuse, it’s lance

 **pinkattack:** hmm true

 **smidgeofnb:** what excuse would you even give tho??

 **shayaway:** like allura said he could’ve said he was bored

 **shayaway:** hunk wants me to type “hmmmm” and also to tell yall that he might be able to get it out of lance later

 **shayaway:** if he does he said he’ll tell us unless he also has to sign a metaphorical non disclosure agreement lol

 **pinkattack:** yes hunk!!

 **pinkattack:** alright that’s a wrap everyone

 **smidgeofnb:** jksjdjksHjkd you sound like a youtuber

 **pinkattack:** goD

 **animemeboi:** so to sum up so we dont have to scroll through all that in the future

 **animemeboi:** we think klance are watching bu in the bistro and that lance asked keith by using a excuse like he’s bored or smth

 **smidgeofnb:** yeet

 **shayaway:** alright bye everyone hunks roped me into dishwashing -_-

 **pinkattack:** a good boyf

 **smidgeofnb:** lmao

 **t_shiro:** good sleuthing

 **pinkattack:** I see the bait but I’m not gonna take it shirogane

 **animemeboi:** I am

 **animemeboi:** were we close??

 **t_shiro:** sorry I can’t hear you over my loyalty to my brother

 **animemeboi:** woAHH WHAT ABOUT YOUR LOYALTY TO ME

 **t_shiro:** thenperish.jpg

 **smidgeofnb:** this is an important moment in history

 **pinkattack:** jskajdsahjdkshkdajeidgwqbkjces

 **animemeboi:** I feel marginally offended but I’m so damn proud :’)

  
**22 Sept 10:07  
animemeboi  > t_shiro**

 **animemeboi:** jcsijsakjd I didn’t want to say this on a gc but I love you sm

 **t_shiro:** matt I literally just memed at u wtf

 **animemeboi:** character development shiro!!!!!!!

 **t_shiro:** sjfiosejiofes wha t

 **t_shiro:** I love you sm too

 **t_shiro:** also don’t u dare tell anyone but you guys were absolutely spot on

 **animemeboi:** HELL YESS

 **t_shiro:** .....buT

 **animemeboi:** aw what did we get wrong

 **t_shiro:** lance didn’t make an excuse like “I’m bored” he noticed Keith was extra quiet and asked if he was ok then offered to watch bu with him to cheer him up bc he knew it’d make Keith feel better and, I quote, bc “it’ll be better with you”

 **animemeboi:**...oh my god they’re made for each other

 **t_shiro:** it was indeed v sweet

 **t_shiro:** I also got keith to agree to have a brother day on Saturday btw

 **animemeboi:** nice

 **animemeboi:** maybe I can convince the pidgeon to have a sibling day w me too hmm

 **t_shiro:** lmao good luck

 **animemeboi:** heY

 **animemeboi:** we could just play killbot phantasm tbh

 **t_shiro:** now that’s an idea

  
**22 Sept 11:46  
support klance**

 **sweet_tooth:** pidge n I managed to get some stuff abt what happened out of lance

 **t_shiro:** you didn’t have to sign a metaphorical non disclosure agreement did you

 **smidgeofnb:** no but we both think he didn’t tell us everything so

 **smidgeofnb:** imma let hunk talk bc I’m w lance irl bye

 **shayaway:** how close were we??

 **pinkattack:** ^^!!!! cmon hunk!!

 **sweet_tooth:** so they did watch bu and they did watch it in the bistro buuuuut when we asked lance how tf he brought it up in conversation he said smth along the lines of “oh yknow we were both free n we had nothing better to do”

 **sweet_tooth:** which we thought was shady af

 **animemeboi:** that boi is not telling the full truth *narrows eyes*

 **sweet_tooth:** but he did tell us that he asked Keith to either physically come to his house to keep watching or video chat while watching so they could carry on watching together!!!

 **pinkattack:** omgg that’s adORABLE

 **t_shiro:** oh wow go lance

 **t_shiro:** do you know what keith said?

 **sweet_tooth:** oh yeah. he wouldn’t stop repeating that “Keith said yes!! he’s gonna come round my house omgggggg”

 **shayaway:** aaaAAAAAAAA SO CUTE

 **shayaway:** I can imagine lance way too clearly getting excited abt that lmao

 **pinkattack:** awww I’m so damn happy ( ´ ▽ ` )

 **animemeboi:** this went exactly where I’d hoped it’d go :’)

 **sweet_tooth:** anyway that’s the tea n I’ve gotta get back before lance gets suspicious alright byeee

 **pinkattack:** tysm for the updates!!!

 **shayaway:** <33

 **sweet_tooth:** <33

  
**22 Sept 12:34  
good luck to everyone**

 **shayaway:** for the adults bc they don’t already know my audition went rly well!! the nice drama teacher (not throk lol) smiled at me as I left :)

 **pinkattack:** ahh well done!!

 **t_shiro:** v proud :)

 **animemeboi:** when do you find out how u did

 **lancelicious:** next week I think

 **animemeboi:** not too long

 **lancelicious:** thank god ;-;

 **smidgeofnb:** right now that that’s done we need to Settle This

 **sweet_tooth:** I knew they’d bring it to the gc I told u lance

 **animemeboi:** owo what’s this

 **shayaway:** we were discussing our moral alignments and lance n pidge disagree on some,,

 **lancelicious:** ok so I think I’m true neutral but pidge thinks I’m chaotic good??

 **pinkattack:** lance is not chaotic good no fukin way

 **animemeboi:** wait did u agree on all the others

 **smidgeofnb:** ok so I think lance is chaotic good, ur true neutral, shay is lawful good, shiros lawful neutral, hunks neutral good, keiths chaotic evil, alluras chaotic good n I’m chaotic neutral

 **lancelicious:** but /I/ think I’m true neutral, matts true neutral, shays lawful good, shiros lawful neutral, hunks neutral good, keiths chaotic neutral, alluras neutral good n pidge is chaotic evil

 **t_shiro:** so you basically just disagree on lance’s, keiths, alluras n Pidge’s

 **sweet_tooth:** yea n it’s driving me crazy over here

 **kkogayne:** do we not get a say in this??

 **pinkattack:** yeah!!

 **smidgeofnb:** uh sure

 **kkogayne:** I agree w lance on mine his n alluras but he’s wrong abt pidge

 **pinkattack:** I agree w pidge on mine n theirs, n lance is right abt keiths but ur both wrong abt lance’s he’s neutral good

 **sweet_tooth:** ....I think lance is true neutral

 **animemeboi:** yea me n lance are defo the same here

 **lancelicious:** yea!!!!! go suck a lemon pidge

 **shayaway:** tbh I’m just glad nobody’s arguing over me n hunk being goods

 **smidgeofnb:** no way it’s obvious

 **shayaway:** anyway I think keiths right

 **kkogayne:** thank you

 **lancelicious:** ..ok maybe pidge is chaotic neutral but if I change that who agrees with me abt the rest

 **kkogayne:** me

 **shayaway:** me

 **pinkattack:** nah Im chaotic good and ur neutral good

 **sweet_tooth:** nope I agree w lance allura have u ever seen him around his siblings

 **pinkattack:** uh no

 **sweet_tooth:** there u go

 **t_shiro:** I think lance is right

 **t_shiro:** and I’m so glad he didn’t put me as lawful good matt tried to do that once

 **kkogayne:** no fuckin way is shiro lawful /good/ lmao

 **animemeboi:** lance is right sorry not sorry pidge

 **smidgeofnb:** fucK

 **pinkattack:** well even if I haven’t seen lance w his siblings I still think I’m chaotic good

 **lancelicious:** honestly I think ur borderline but leaning slightly more towards neutral

 **pinkattack:** hm I’ll take that

 **lancelicious:** wow u know what that means pidge

 **lancelicious:** everyone agrees with me!!!!!

 **smidgeofnb:** godfukcigndaMMIT

 **lancelicious:** ;P

 **t_shiro:** right now that that’s sorted can you pls go back to whatever you were doing

 **shayaway:** I mean we were just eating

 **kkogayne:** and ‘discussing’ these alignments

 **t_shiro:** food is important now go!!

 **sweet_tooth:** ok dad

 **lancelicious:** welp time for my second pasta pot of the day

 **pinkattack:** How Are You So Thin

 **lancelicious:** wouldn’t u like to know ;)

 **sweet_tooth:** pls,,, Stop

 **smidgeofnb:** ok mum

 **animemeboi:** you weren’t even involved in that wth??

 **smidgeofnb:** or maybe I was.......irl

 **kkogayne:** they weren’t

 **smidgeofnb:** damMIT KOGANE

  
**22 Sept 12:59  
lancelicious  > mamafr**

 **lancelicious:** mamá!! I forgot to ask you, can I bring a friend round tonight for dinner?

 **mamafr:** of course, who is it?

 **lancelicious:** it’s Keith, remember him?

 **mamafr:** oh yes.

 **lancelicious:**...mamaaaaa please don’t do anything weird

 **mamafr:** why would I do that?

 **lancelicious:** ..because you know he’s my crush.....

 **mamafr:** don’t worry, mijo, I won’t. I can’t vouch for your siblings though, if any of them know...

 **lancelicious:** mierda of course I’ll have to talk to them -_-

 **mamafr:** language!

 **lancelicious:** sorry mamaa thank you so much though!!

 **mamafr:** don’t worry about it :) is he allergic to anything?

 **lancelicious:** uhh he’s lactose intolerant but thats it as far as I know

 **mamafr:** good to know

 **mamafr:** see you after school mijo xxx

 **lancelicious:** see you and gracias muchas gracias!! Xxxx

  
**22 Sept 13:02  
in the middle**

 **lancelicious:** I’ve got a friend coming round tonight so if either of u mess this up for me I won’t let u borrow my makeup for a month

 **erinnxx:** woahh calm down bro

 **erinnxx:** whos this friend huh?

 **lancelicious:** it’s keith

 **lancelicious:** remember Keith??

 **jaihaveanidea:** lmao ofc we do ;))

 **erinnxx:** omgggg it’s the guy you’ve had a crush on for like ever :O

 **erinnxx:** can we pleeeeeeease make fun of u

 **lancelicious:** not while he’s there oh my god

 **jaihaveanidea:** we’ll try not to be embarrassing ok

 **lancelicious:** thanks

 **lancelicious:** erin

 **erinnxx:** fiiiiine

 **erinnxx:** I’ll /try/ not to

 **lancelicious:** you wouldn’t like if I did it to u

 **erinnxx:** I knooooow

 **erinnxx:** but afterwards >:)

 **jaihaveanidea:** oh yeah of fuckin course  >:)))))

 **lancelicious:** why am I related to any of u

 **jaihaveanidea:** real question is what are you doing w him

 **lancelicious:** ok don’t judge

 **erinnxx:** too late

 **lancelicious:** ಠ_ಠ

 **lancelicious:** ANYWAY so he’s rly into conspiracy theories and we watched the first episode of a youtube series of them today after my audition (which went well btw) aaaaand when it was over I had to go back to class so I invited him over to carry on watching at ours n he said yes :)

 **jaihaveanidea:** awww that’s actually rly cute

 **erinnxx:** bit weird but ok

 **lancelicious:** my advice has never failed u has it

 **erinnxx:** no,, but this guy better be hot or smth bc he just sounds weird af rn ngl

 **lancelicious:** do u rly want me to go into a description of him

 **erinnxx:** please don’t god

 **jaihaveanidea:** just send a photo?

 **lancelicious:** o yea lmao

 **lancelicious:** keith.jpg

 **jaihaveanidea:** awh he is cute I’ll give him that

 **jaihaveanidea:** bit emo but it’s ok

 **erinnxx:** ooooo he /is/ hot

 **erinnxx:** he officially has my stamp of approval for looks we’ll have to see for everything else

 **lancelicious:** what I have I started

 **jaihaveanidea:** wait have I seen him around

 **lancelicious:** maybe? he’s takashi shiroganes cousin

 **erinnxx:** oh wOW

 **erinnxx:** HOTNESS MUST JUST RUN IN THE FAMILY THEN

 **lancelicious:** fuckin hell please don’t say that in front of him

 **jaihaveanidea:** lmaoooo

 **lancelicious:** ANYWAY I’m gonna go bc it’s lunch rn and I wanna talk to my real friends

 **jaihaveanidea:** and Keith, ofc

 **erinnxx:** ofc.

 **lancelicious:** BYE

 **jaihaveanidea:** *bi

 **erinnxx:** LMAO

 **lancelicious:** sdmkceskokle st o p

  
**22 Sept 13:18  
kkogayne  > t_shiro**

 **kkogayne:** I forgot to tell u I’m going to lance’s tonight

 **t_shiro:** oooooooooooo

 **kkogayne:** jssajkdjjadhsj im already rly excited pls don’t

 **t_shiro:** OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **kkogayne:** ANYWAY just thought I should tell u so you don’t go looking for me at Pidge’s or smth

 **t_shiro:** ok thanks

 **t_shiro:** are you gonna stay there for dinner

 **kkogayne:** yea I think so

 **t_shiro:** ok

 **t_shiro:** good luck in advance lmao ;)

 **kkogayne:** can you nOT JUST WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW

 **t_shiro:** ;))))))))))))

 **kkogayne:** UGH

  
**22 Sept 13:32  
animemeboi  > smidgeofnb**

 **animemeboi:** did I tell you that I’m going to shiros tonight

 **smidgeofnb:** uh maybe

 **smidgeofnb:** wait yea you did last night when I was working on my unnamed pyramid robot

 **animemeboi:** so u forgot

 **smidgeofnb:** of course

 **smidgeofnb:** is Keith coming over to ours then orrrrrrr

 **smidgeofnb:** wait I’m dumb he’s going to lance’s

 **animemeboi:** o yea fuq uhhhh

 **smidgeofnb:** it’s chill

 **smidgeofnb:** I’ll continue working on my upr :)

 **animemeboi:** u rly need to give it a name

 **smidgeofnb:** ik

 **animemeboi:** are you sure you’ll be ok??

 **smidgeofnb:** yeahhh dw if I get lonely I’ll video chat hunk or smth

 **smidgeofnb:** or maybe Erin I haven’t talked to her without a group in ages

 **animemeboi:** Erin??

 **smidgeofnb:** lance’s sister?

 **animemeboi:** oh yeahhhhh

 **smidgeofnb:** anyway this computing stuff is actually interesting so bye

 **animemeboi:** wow I see how it is

 **animemeboi:** bye bitch

 **smidgeofnb:** sjsksshfdjsjm bitCH

  
**22 Sept 15:57  
la casa loca**

 **lancelicious:** heads up in case any of u are like naked or whatever

 **lancelicious:** we’re like 5 mins away from our stop

 **erinnxx:** is it ok if I’m taking up the whole sofa

 **lancelicious:** uh yeah? we’re not gonna just stay downstairs anyway so

 **jaihaveanidea:** oooooo you know what that means

 **mamafr:** Jaidyn.

 **romerorojo:** it means Alejándro is going to show Keith around like a proper host, of course

 **jaihaveanidea:** yeah mum that’s exactly what I was alluding to I don’t know what you were on about

 **erinnxx:** pfff lol

 **lancelicious:** anyway thanks for that I’m gonna go be a good host like dad said and stop being on my phone, bye

 **jaihavenaidea:** you know exactly what I was about to type

 **mamafr:** please, do type it

 **jaihaveanidea:** *bi

 **lancelicious:** twice in a dAY GIVE ME A BREAK

 **erinnxx:** loll don’t u mean *gay

 **romerorojo:** that joke never does get old

 **mamafr:** true

 **lancelicious:** god ur all out to get me

  
**22 Sept 16:12  
t_shiro  > pinkattack**

 **t_shiro:** hey allura do you have time to talk rn?

 **pinkattack:** oh hey shiro!

 **pinkattack:** uh yeah why is everything ok?

 **t_shiro:** yeah everything’s good dw

 **t_shiro:** uhh I really dunno how to put this, um,

 **t_shiro:** so me n matt talked about smth that had been bothering both of us and we decided to uh talk to you too bc it concerns you

  
**22 Sept 16:13  
pinkattack  > lancelicious**

 **pinkattack:** OMG.jpg

 **pinkattack:** ITS HAPPENING HOLY SHIT

  
**22 Sept 16:13  
t_shiro  > pinkattack**

 **t_shiro:** so we found out after talking that although we both still very much love each other,, we’re also by some freaking miracle both uh,, attracted to you

 **t_shiro:** so we concluded that we’re both polyamorous

 **t_shiro:** and this is sort of a double confession I guess??

 **t_shiro:** so yeah uh. we hope this doesn’t ruin anything (matts sitting next to me rn btw)

 **pinkattack:** oh my fukin god I’m so happy

 **pinkattack:** first of all I’m poly too

 **pinkattack:** second of all I’m also attracted to both of you so I guess this is a triple miracle

 **t_shiro:** hoyl shi t

 **t_shiro:** juats a sec mattts taxcklign m e

 **pinkattack:** bkfjwsfeailfbdhji lmao

  
**22 Sept 16:15  
animemeboi  > smidgeofnb**

 **animemeboi:** CANUBELIEVE.jpg

 **animemeboi:** OH MY OGD PIDGHE

 **smidgeofnb:** lmao congrats I guess

 **animemeboi:** DID U READ THE TEXTS FROM SHIROS OHONE IN THE GODSAMN PHOTO

 **animemeboi:** NOTHIGNS OFFICIALL YET

 **smidgeofnb:** maybe it will be if you stop a sec and reply ;)

 **animemeboi:** SKDJSKDJKWJKABJGKRD

  
**22 Sept 16:14  
lancelicious  > pinkattack**

 **lancelicious:** ok I’m saying it now so u can expect reactions in the gc

 **lancelicious:** pidge worked out why I asked them abt asking matt abt u so they know

 **lancelicious:** and I may,,,,, have spilled everything to hunk bc he’s my best friend I’m sorry he swore not to tell anyone and we all know hunks a man of his word

 **pinkattack:** jfjsdkfnfjkajgtk it’s ok dww

 **pinkattack:** that means the only people who don’t know are shay n Keith lol

 **lancelicious:** yep

 **lancelicious:** but as far as ik hunk doesn’t know what’s happening rn

 **lancelicious:** pidge probably does bc matt screams at them for everything

 **lancelicious:** keith, currently sitting next to me, isn’t typing at his phone rly fast so I’m assuming shiro hasn’t told him anything either

 **pinkattack:** soooo shay Keith n hunk don’t know what’s going on rn

 **lancelicious:** yup

 **lancelicious:** k bye have fun hopefully becoming official??

 **pinkattack:** aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  
**22 Sept 16:17  
t_shiro  > pinkattack**

 **t_shiro:** ok so um what do you wanna do

 **pinkattack:** I mean,, if you two are ok with it I’m so down for dating both of you

 **t_shiro:** matt would like to say he can’t believe this is happening and I’d like to agree

 **t_shiro:** also we’re both also down for that

 **pinkattack:** wow I’d also like to say I can’t believe this is happening

 **pinkattack:** imagine our old teachers seeing the golden trio all dating each other

 **t_shiro:** matt would like to say that would be “fuckin hilarious” and that we should “make sure they know” which,, is weird matt stop

 **pinkattack:** uh can matt not use his own phone or?? what’s up w that

 **t_shiro:** oh it was just a thing we decided

 **t_shiro:** that we would be together irl but I’d do the typing if we were gonna,, confess

 **pinkattack:** oh ok

 **pinkattack:** alsoo can we make a new gc for the 3 of us pls

 **pinkattack:** idk about you but using the old gc which had a v friendship vibe is weird to me

 **t_shiro:** oh no I agree

 **t_shiro:** matts getting his phone I’ll make the gc

 **pinkattack:** ok thanks

  
**22 Sept 16:20  
** t_shiro created the group.  
t_shiro added animemeboi and pinkattack to the group.  
t_shiro named the group “the golden trio reborn”.

 **animemeboi:** I strongly approve of the name

 **animemeboi:** hi allura

 **pinkattack:** hi matt

 **t_shiro:** can I just say for now allura if it’s ok with you can we say that me n matt are boyfriends and you’re dating both of us

 **t_shiro:** just because this is new I’m assuming for all of us and jumping right into it seems like a mistake

 **pinkattack:** no I totally agree I was gonna say the same thing

 **animemeboi:** yeah that’s ok w me

 **animemeboi:** also allura can you videochat rn

 **pinkattack:** uh yeah sure

 **pinkattack:** but we can’t 3-way videochat yet on this damn app

 **t_shiro:** we’re together irl so

 **pinkattack:** oh yeah lol I’m dumb

 **t_shiro:** no you’re not

  
**22 Sept 16:22  
** videochat animemeboi  > pinkattack  
00:27:56

**  
**22 Sept 16:53  
good luck to everyone 

**animemeboi named the chat “Drama Central”.**

**sweet_tooth:** um wtf

 **shayaway:** oh god what’s going on

 **kkogayne:** please tell me it’s good drama

 **lancelicious:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **smidgeofnb:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **kkogayne:** I am Worried

 **shayaway:** wait aren’t you and lance in the same room rn

 **shayaway:** how does he know what’s going on and u don’t??

 **lancelicious:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **kkogayne:** I’m also v confused wtf lance???

 **sweet_tooth:** can you pls shut tf up so matt can tell us why this is drama central?????

 **sweet_tooth:** thank u

 **sweet_tooth:** matt?

 **pinkattack:** don’t chicken out now doormatt

 **pinkattack:** we decided it was u this time

 **kkogayne:** “we”??

 **smidgeofnb:** oh my god y’all are such nerds u decided dhaksjjdks

 **t_shiro:** stfu

 **smidgeofnb:** :O

 **kkogayne:** shiro????????

 **animemeboi:** YALL

 **animemeboi:** DO YOU WANNA HEAR THE DRAMA

 **pinkattack:** I can already hear it ur so dramatic and I’m listening to you

 **lancelicious:** oooooooo

 **sweet_tooth:** if ur gonna be dramatic and not tell us can you at least tell us if it’s good or bad drama??

 **shayaway:** yea!!! but I wanna fukin know

 **smidgeofnb:** ;))

 **lancelicious:** ;))

 **animemeboi:** anyway I’m gonna ignore all that and actually say the announcement

 **animemeboi:** someone humour me and do a countdown

 **lancelicious:** g o d ur actually so dramatic

 **smidgeofnb:** 3

 **pinkattack:** 2

 **t_shiro:** 1

 **animemeboi:** me shiro n allura have all found out we’re poly and are now all dating each other but for the record me n shiro are still boyfriends and alluras dating both of us for now pls don’t call her our gf to avoid future awkwardness ok thanks your reactions can now begin

 **sweet_tooth:** IT HAPPENED

 **sweet_tooth:** LANCE IT HAPPENED

 **lancelicious:** I KNOW

 **shayaway:** aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA HOLY SHIT GUYS

 **shayaway:** CONGRATS???????

 **kkogayne:** not what I expected but I’m v v v happy for you guys :)

 **smidgeofnb:** tHE ‘SECRET’ IS OUT

 **shayaway:** WAIT how the fuck did pidge and lance know

 **shayaway:** are yall really that snakey

 **lancelicious:** NDDJSDKSHKJDJSSMFRN

 **pinkattack:** BASICALLY RIGHT

 **t_shiro:** god we had to videochat allura to understand the weird twisted way she got around this

 **pinkattack:** HEY

 **lancelicious:** BASICALLY allura came to me for advice abt her crush(es) bc we all know I’m the best

 **smidgeofnb:** sure

 **lancelicious:** and I asked pidge n Keith to ask matt n shiro respectively what they genuinely thought abt allura

 **lancelicious:** then they sent me screenshots and I sent them to allura

 **lancelicious:** then later allura asked me to check whether shatt had had a certain ~convo~

 **lancelicious:** so I asked pidge to ask matt who said no but then apparently they did talk eventually bc the rest is history

 **kkogayne:** oh my god that’s why you asked me abt shiro

 **t_shiro:** finally, it hits him

 **kkogayne:** oh my gOD

 **lancelicious:** yea so me n pidge knew bc allura asked me n pidge worked it out when I asked her to talk to matt

 **lancelicious:** and later I spilled everything to hunk bc he’s my best friend n I knew he wouldn’t tell anyone sorry shay

 **shayaway:** I mean at least ik my boyfriends loyal af

 **sweet_tooth:** um ofc

 **pinkattack:** I think we broke keith tho

 **kkogayne:** I can’t believe I didn’t fuCKIN REALISE

 **kkogayne:** aND WHEN YOU WERE TEXTING EARLIER LANCE

 **lancelicious:** yup it was abt this lmao

 **kkogayne:** AND THAT WAS WHY YOU WERE WEIRD TODAY SHIRO

 **t_shiro:** uh

 **pinkattack:** omg

 **animemeboi:** and that’s also why I was coming over keith ;)

 **kkogayne:** i,

 **kkogayne:** im just gonna take a minute

 **kkogayne:** for the record I’m honestly not that shocked that yall are together now I’m just shocked it happened right in front of me and I didNT NOTICE

 **lancelicious:** he’s fine dw shiro

 **t_shiro:** are we telepathic now how did u know I was gonna ask

 **smidgeofnb:** anyway that was fun anyone else wanna come out

 **shayaway:** guys this is rly hard to say...........................

 **shayaway:** I think..............im polysexual............................

 **animemeboi:** I can’t believe you’ve done this

 **lancelicious:** I can’t belie ayyyyyy matt

 **animemeboi:** ayyyyyy

 **sweet_tooth:** anyway I’m tired as fuck goodnight

 **lancelicious:** hunk,,, it’s like 5 o’clock

 **sweet_tooth:** What’s Your Point

 **lancelicious:** ,,ok dude

 **lancelicious:** have a nice sleep??

 **sweet_tooth:** I will thanks :)

 **lancelicious:** ok anyway now that that’s done me n Keith are gonna carry on watching bu bye

 **smidgeofnb:** aw

 **lancelicious:** shut

  
**22 Sept 17:11  
lancelicious  > smidgeofnb**

 **lancelicious:** im giving you one chance

 **lancelicious:** do u wanna see smth adorable

 **smidgeofnb:** I have one question

 **lancelicious:** ok

 **smidgeofnb:** is it gay

 **lancelicious:** yes

 **smidgeofnb:** I wanna see smth adorable

 **lancelicious:** homygdohessocuTE.jpg

 **smidgeofnb:** more like homygdoyouresogAY

 **lancelicious:** this is biphobia

 **smidgeofnb:** this is aphobia

 **smidgeofnb:** anyway thanks for the rare Soft Keith

 **lancelicious:** you’re welcome

 **smidgeofnb:** alright bye I’m working on my upr

 **lancelicious:** ur what

 **lancelicious:** pidge ur what??

 **lancelicious:** pidGE

  
**22 Sept 17:15  
smidgeofnb  > erinnxx**

 **smidgeofnb:** hi

 **erinnxx:** omgg hi!!! I feel like we haven’t talked in aaaages how r u

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m p good thanks how r u?

 **erinnxx:** good good I can make fun of lance soon ;)

 **smidgeofnb:** lmaoo ;))

 **smidgeofnb:** well actually apart from the fact that we haven’t talked in forever,, I actually have some noice teasing material

 **erinnxx:** please, spill  >:)

 **smidgeofnb:** loverboylance.jpg

 **erinnxx:** on the one hand, cute af

 **erinnxx:** on the other hand, I cannot wAIT TO TEASE HIM

 **smidgeofnb:** my job is done B)

 **erinnxx:** lmaoo

 **erinnxx:** uh also

 **smidgeofnb:** yea?

 **erinnxx:** do you wanna,, meet up at some point soon?

 **erinnxx:** like ik u have all your sixth from friends ya fuckin nerd

 **erinnxx:** but it’d be nice to properly talk again :)

 **smidgeofnb:** hell to the fucking yes

 **smidgeofnb:** would u rather stay around here or go into town

 **erinnxx:** can we stay here I’m broke af

 **smidgeofnb:** god if that isn’t a mood

 **smidgeofnb:** how bout we go to the coop get some snacks then chill at the park

 **erinnxx:** sounds good!!

 **erinnxx:** can u do tomorrow

 **smidgeofnb:** yup just text me when you’re awake n I’ll do the same for you :)

 **erinnxx:** :)))

  
**22 Sept 18:47  
kkogayne  > t_shiro**

 **kkogayne:** uhh change of plans can I sleep over at lance’s pls

 **t_shiro:** yeah sure

 **t_shiro:** you happyyyyyy ;))

 **kkogayne:** you have no fucking idea

 **t_shiro:** may I remind you for the first and only time in my life that I have also been a baby gay in the distant past

 **kkogayne:** ur bi

 **t_shiro:** my point still stands

 **kkogayne:** I’m so ndjeiwbfhbdhubdihihedbwihxw

 **t_shiro:** I know ;)

 **kkogayne:** gOD

 **kkogayne:** anyway I’m gonna goooo lance’s mum is tryna find a blow up mattress??

 **t_shiro:** lmao I just realised ur gonna have to wear lance’s pyjamas have fun

 **kkogayne:** fu c K

 **kkogayne:** I’m gonna die a gay death in this chilis tonight

 **t_shiro:** jdksjdksjskdjdjskl

  
**22 Sept 18:50  
support klance**

 **t_shiro:** just thought you’d all love to know that Keith is staying over at lance’s tonight ;)

 **smidgeofnb:** today is truly a day for drama goddamn

 **shayaway:** also for weirdness shiro is willingly coming to this chat with info and a winky face????

 **sweet_tooth:** lance sent me an amazing blurry snapchat of his shocked face with this info on top of it so I already knew lmao

 **pinkattack:** and u didn’t tell us??

 **sweet_tooth:** I actually meant to but my mum needed help w cooking and I got distracted

 **animemeboi:** no rest for cupid tonight

 **smidgeofnb:** damn I fucking wish

 **shayaway:** what

  
**22 Sept 18:51  
animemeboi  > smidgeofnb**

 **animemeboi:** you ok?

 **smidgeofnb:** idk man

 **smidgeofnb:** everyone’s getting in relationships or they almost definitely gonna soon and I,,,

 **smidgeofnb:** I barely know anyone my age

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m just a bit. sad

 **animemeboi:** I’m sorry that all our stuff today brought this up :(

 **smidgeofnb:** no I’ve been thinking abt it for a while

 **smidgeofnb:** then there was you guys but most of all,,,,,

 **smidgeofnb:** I messaged erin and we made plans for tomorrow

 **animemeboi:** that’s good isn’t it?

 **smidgeofnb:** yeah it’s great I really missed her

 **smidgeofnb:** but you know when you don’t see someone for a while and any thought of them in ur mind gets all rose tinted

 **smidgeofnb:** I mean I already thought she was cute in the garrison when we were in the same year

 **smidgeofnb:** and the time away from that’s made it all look,, gayer

 **animemeboi:** happens to the best of us

 **smidgeofnb:** idefk if she is wlw!! or wlnb idfk god

 **smidgeofnb:** idek if I actually like her or what this is so confusing

 **animemeboi:** my advice is to just clear your mind of any expectations or anything in the past really about her and just see what happens tomorrow

 **animemeboi:** clean the slate and see what she’s like now

 **smidgeofnb:** I can’t believe Im saying this but you’re right

 **smidgeofnb:** I’ll try

 **animemeboi:** that’s good enough in itself :)

 **smidgeofnb:** thank you

 **animemeboi:** anytime

 **smidgeofnb:** sidenote when are mum n dad coming back from Italy do u know

 **animemeboi:** uhh on the 28th in the afternoon

 **animemeboi:** I don’t need to pick them up or anything they’re coming back by taxi

 **smidgeofnb:** ok

 **smidgeofnb:** thanks

 **animemeboi:** btw have u eaten

 **smidgeofnb:** um

 **animemeboi:** goddamnit

 **animemeboi:** there’s leftover pasta in the fridge

 **smidgeofnb:** ty when will u be back

 **animemeboi:** I think shiro was planning to invite allura round too and then we get takeaway? so probably around 10ish I’ll let u know

 **smidgeofnb:** ok

 **smidgeofnb:** see you xx

 **animemeboi:** don’t think too hard

 **animemeboi:** except about a name for your robot

 **animemeboi:** see you :) xx

 **smidgeofnb:** x

  
**23 Sept 03:28  
kkogayne  > t_shiro**

 **kkogayne:** imsorry.jpg

 **kkogayne:** ifiwakeyouup.jpg

 **kkogayne:** butimanaged.jpg

 **kkogayne:** tosneakthesephotos.jpg

 **kkogayne:** oflanceasleep.jpg

 **kkogayne:** andhessofkCUIGNCUTE.jpg

 **kkogayne:** dontcallmecreepypleasehesjustsoadorableandilikehimsodamnmuch.jpg

 **kkogayne:** oklastonegoodnight.jpg

  
**23 Sept 08:07  
t_shiro  > kkogayne**

 **t_shiro:** fucking hell this brother intervention just got stepped the fuck up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually about to post this then I heard my brother watching voltron and I went to rewatch 2 seasons with him can u believe I got distracted from voltron by voltron my life has been taken over by this show gOD  
> MORE IMPORTANTLY (SPOILERS FOR S7) with the whole adashi reveal (SHIROS MLM CAN U BELIEVE) shalluratt has been completely destroyed,, and I can’t lie I do ship adashi now but this fic already had shalluratt planned and I rly don’t wanna rewrite or restart it, so I’m afraid I’ll either ignore Adam completely (I’m sORRY I LOVE HIM ALREADY) or make him a (nice) ex of shiros,, idk yet oops  
> ALSO I KNOOOOOW that lance has canonical siblings now but I’ve alres written big ass paragraphs about my ocs for his sibling so I’m ignoring that too ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> for the record, romerorojo isn’t lance’s biological dad- if u want all the backstory I’ve written for this pls leave a comment bc it’ll take a while,,,  
> last thing- I have no fukin idea why my klance oneshot is getting so much attention suddenly, seriously if u can tell me why pls do I don’t like my writing style in it at all anymore?? why’s it still getting kudos??? I mean thanks but what????? if u really wanna read more of my stuff pls read [boys, Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732444/chapters/34055372) it’s way better and I might update soon if all goes well!!
> 
> anyWAY thanks for the kudos bookmarks comment etc they make my day see you in the next one whenever it is?? sORRY (I am going abroad soon, so Wi-fi will be hard to come by,,,,, but fingers crossed) BYE


	13. brother intervention day (it’s saturday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> off-screen broganes, platonic hance, not exactly platonic mallura, platonic ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) pidge n erin, the author changed their mind about keiths a level choice n formatting and this is how they dealt with it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao so I actually wrote most of this travelling through europe!!!!! every year me n my fam drive (yes drive) from england to italy bc I’m fuckin italian and I wrote a lot of this sitting next to my brothers so that was fun  
> anyway that’s why the chapters here now and not in 153619363 days bc I have relatively good wifi in this hotel and I managed to write 3k over 3 days travelling :)) so yea. here ya go. thanks for the comments btw they make me so happy :’)
> 
>  
> 
> **references/mentions of homophobia/transphobia/biphobia, and rly mild Brooklyn 99 spoilers (i dont remember which season stuff happens in but yea. it’s not season 5 tho) like so mild. white person spicy level mild spoilers yall**

**23 Sept 09:02  
kkogayne  > t_shiro**

**kkogayne:** I’m coming home now

 **t_shiro:** did you have fuuuuuuunnn

 **kkogayne:** shush

 **kkogayne:** aren’t we having an intervention anyway??

 **t_shiro:** tru

 **kkogayne:** and I’ll gush to u all day dw ;)

 **t_shiro:** fuCK

 **kkogayne:** you signed up for this ;)))))

 **t_shiro:** *sigh* yup, I did

  
**23 Sept 09:14  
erinnxx  > smidgeofnb**

**erinnxx:** yo I’m awake

  
**23 Sept 10:08  
smidgeofnb  > erinnxx**

**smidgeofnb:** lol I am too now

 **smidgeofnb:** can u meet in 15 mins ish

 **erinnxx:** yea :)

 **erinnxx:** see you at the park?

 **smidgeofnb:** yup

 **smidgeofnb:** see youuu :))

  
**23 Sept 11:27  
Drama Central**

**smidgeofnb:** guys I have a big announcement

 **animemeboi:** I thought you were with erin??

 **smidgeofnb:** I am

 **lancelicious:** what did my sister do now

 **smidgeofnb:** she helped me name my robot :)

 **animemeboi:** the upr?

 **smidgeofnb:** yep

 **lancelicious:** ohhhhh that’s what you were on about the other day

 **lancelicious:** so?? name???

 **smidgeofnb:** he’s called rover :P

 **pinkattack:** I can’t believe you’ve already assigned it a gender  >:/

 **lancelicious:** ergtigyubotfvtcerdf

 **smidgeofnb:** but what if he’s agender and just likes he/him pronouns hmm????

 **pinkattack:** oh shit ur right :o

 **animemeboi:** heyy lura

 **pinkattack:** heyyy

 **lancelicious:** I’m having war flashbacks to those heyyyyyyy memes

 **smidgeofnb:** those ones that said how many ys in hey meant they liked u

 **lancelicious:** yeah

 **smidgeofnb:** *shudders*

 **kkogayne:** wasn’t heyyyyyyyyy just “ur gay”

 **animemeboi:** if it wasn’t then the 12 year olds were wrong

 **lancelicious:** oh hi keith :)

 **kkogayne:** hi :)

 **pinkattack:** heyyyyyyyyyy

 **smidgeofnb:** fghjjdsrgfgjfghkfgkjhf

 **animemeboi:** ANYWAY what’s everyone up to today

 **animemeboi:** and where are some of yall??

 **smidgeofnb:** well I’m with erin as u know

 **lancelicious:** I’ve been trying to help my mum with chores n shit and I’ve got homework :(

 **kkogayne:** I’m with shiro

 **kkogayne:** we’re having a brother day

 **pinkattack:** not much tbh

 **sweet_tooth:** hi everyone I’ve been doing chores like lance

 **lancelicious:** hi!!!!!

 **sweet_tooth:** also shays currently at her Saturday band

 **animemeboi:** well

 **animemeboi:** hey lura wanna hang out

 **pinkattack:** sure ;)

 **smidgeofnb:** take it oUT THE CHAT

 **smidgeofnb:** he a t h e n s

 **animemeboi:** alright alrightttt

 **pinkattack:** ;;;;;;;))))))))

 **lancelicious:** allURA

 **sweet_tooth:** lmao

  
**23 Sept 11:33  
the golden trio reborn**

**animemeboi:** kashi ik ur with Keith rn so u can ignore this

 **animemeboi:** it’s just to keep u in the loop lol

 **pinkattack:** so what do u wanna do Matthew

 **animemeboi:** idk do u have any ideas

 **pinkattack:** uhhhh do you wanna get sushi in town

 **animemeboi:** fygidiyhkukgktyu does shiro tell you off too when you accidentally eat things ‘wrong’

 **pinkattack:** sukskkjkskshjkl yes that’s why I suggested it lmao

 **pinkattack:** shiro when u see this I’m not sorry

 **animemeboi:** I can pick u up in 20?

 **pinkattack:** ok :) see you

 **animemeboi:** see youuuuu

  
**23 Sept 11:58  
the golden trio reborn**

**t_shiro:** fuck you guys

 **animemeboi:** maybe later?

 **t_shiro:** I should have expected this

 **pinkattack:** ftfrtydsrtudurtfyhjdg

  
**23 Sept 12:47  
lancelicious  > sweet_tooth**

**lancelicious:** yoooooo I’m finally done w chores and I don’t rly wanna do homework rn

 **lancelicious:** wanna come over and play mariokart

 **sweet_tooth:** uhh hell yes

 **sweet_tooth:** mariokart 8 or the original

 **lancelicious:** original who do u think I am

 **sweet_tooth:** tru tru

 **sweet_tooth:** I can bring over some muffins I made

 **lancelicious:** yes plssss omg

 **lancelicious:** but I’m warning u both lia and ruy are at home so if u don’t have enough for them you’ll need to smuggle them in

 **sweet_tooth:** lmao I think we’ll be ok ;)

 **lancelicious:** you have no idea how excited I am rn :D

 **sweet_tooth:** be there in 2 xx

 **lancelicious:** xxxxxxxxx

  
**23 Sept 14:04  
sixth form kids**

**kkogayne:** everyone stop me doing something stupid

 **lancelicious:** what’s the thing

 **kkogayne:** I kinda really wanna change from pe to chem??

 **smidgeofnb:** DO IT JOIN ME

 **shayaway:** I don’t think that’s stupid tbh

 **shayaway:** if pe doesn’t make you happy then swap

 **kkogayne:** well it doesn’t exactly make me unhappy,,,

 **kkogayne:** but me n shiro were talking about the future n shit

 **kkogayne:** and idk how far pe is gonna take me

 **sweet_tooth:** hm I see ur point

 **sweet_tooth:** so why chem? whatcha thinking of doing??

 **kkogayne:** uh well I’m still not 100% sure

 **kkogayne:** but I think I’d like to go into forensics?

 **kkogayne:** and yknow. chemistry is probably useful for that

 **lancelicious:** ooooo that’s so cool!!

 **kkogayne:** thanks :)

 **smidgeofnb:** omg like official cryptid hunting except it’s criminal hunting

 **kkogayne:** sjsksjsksk yea basically

 **sweet_tooth:** I personally think u should go for it

 **sweet_tooth:** if it feels right

 **shayaway:** I agree!!

 **shayaway:** but don’t forget that if you change your mind again it’s ok :)

 **lancelicious:** yea!!

 **smidgeofnb:** I’m pretty sure sendaks the only chem teacher,, but we can outgay him ;)

 **kkogayne:** hell yeah ;)

 **lancelicious:** and you’ll have pidge to catch u up too

 **lancelicious:** believe me it’ll help

 **smidgeofnb:** more than happy to teach you chem lmao

 **smidgeofnb:** I can already see the scene: Sendak automatically hates you because you’re friends with me, he decides to grill u on stuff u shouldn’t know yet bc you’ve just joined the course, but u know all the answers bc I’ve told you

 **shayaway:** very specific but also v nice

 **shayaway:** I can imagine his face

 **kkogayne:** that’s half the stupid thing btw

 **sweet_tooth:** uh what

 **shayaway:** I told u it’s not stupid!!!!

 **lancelicious:** what’s the other half

 **kkogayne:** I think there was a mess-up w my choices?

 **kkogayne:** I’m p sure I put English lang bc yknow story writing but I’ve realised I’m in lit??

 **smidgeofnb:** how did u only just realise this now

 **kkogayne:** I didn’t memorise the syllabus or anything so I didn’t know what to expect

 **kkogayne:** we started by analysing poems,, which you do in lang and lit

 **shayaway:** did ur teacher not say like “welcome to english lit” or anything

 **kkogayne:** lmao no have u met morvok

 **sweet_tooth:** isn’t he that teacher that when he passed us in the hall he gave off massive “I’m plotting” vibes

 **kkogayne:** yeah

 **sweet_tooth:** oh yeah I can see him doing that tbh

 **kkogayne:** so like?? what do I do

 **lancelicious:** go to coran dude

 **lancelicious:** he’ll listen and he’ll defo help u

 **lancelicious:** he may seem crazy and he is tbf but he’s also rly nice

 **kkogayne:** hnnn okay

 **smidgeofnb:** we can come w you on Monday if u want?

 **lancelicious:** yea ofc

 **lancelicious:** or if u think your anxiety is gonna eat you alive u can always email him :)

 **shayaway:** trueeeee

 **shayaway:** I emailed him about dress code and piercings once and he replied within the day

 **shayaway:** this was in August as well

 **sweet_tooth:** wow

 **shayaway:** ikr

 **sweet_tooth:** I feel like he’s the only teacher keeping this school alive lol

 **kkogayne:** ok yeah I’m gonna email him

 **kkogayne:** can I send the email here before I send it so yall can check it pls

 **lancelicious:** yeah ofc!!

 **smidgeofnb:** sure dude

 **sweet_tooth:** :)

 **kkogayne:** ty guys :)

  
**23 Sept 14:23  
sixth form kids**

**kkogayne:** email.jpg

 **sweet_tooth:** looks good to me!

 **shayaway:** have u put a subject

 **kkogayne:** oh yeah it’s just “A Level Subjects”

 **shayaway:** perf

 **lancelicious:** it’s got my stamp of approval :)

 **smidgeofnb:** send itttttt

 **smidgeofnb:** join me in chemistryyyyyyy

 **kkogayne:** geez ok

 **kkogayne:** sent :)

 **lancelicious:** yeet

  
**23 Sept 14:48  
smidgeofnb  > animemeboi**

**smidgeofnb:** can I invite erin over tomorrow

 **animemeboi:** sure u wanna have pizza

 **smidgeofnb:** hell yea from both of us

 **animemeboi:** don’t get behind on ur work tho

 **smidgeofnb:** oh no we’re actually gonna do work dw

 **smidgeofnb:** but dominos would be great ;)

 **animemeboi:** fiiiiiiiiiine

 **smidgeofnb:** as if u don’t want it too

 **animemeboi:** you got me there

 **animemeboi:** soooooooo how’d that slate cleaning go

 **smidgeofnb:** wtf

 **animemeboi:** u know we talked about when u see erin taking everything without any previous,,, experiences getting in the way

 **smidgeofnb:** oh yeahhh

 **smidgeofnb:** well currently she’s still rly nice and I rly like her platonically :))

 **smidgeofnb:** I feel like it could defo develop but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ we’ll see ig

 **animemeboi:** a good way to go tbh

 **animemeboi:** k I’m on a date w allura so bye

 **smidgeofnb:** that still sounds so weird

 **animemeboi:** it’s been a day pidge

 **smidgeofnb:** only took me 3 hours to get used to u n shiro so

 **animemeboi:** shut

 **smidgeofnb:** ;)

  
**23 Sept 15:54  
Drama Central**

**lancelicious:** YALL

 **lancelicious:** ME N HUNK WERE DISCUSSING OUR B99 FANCAST I NEED UR OPINIONS

 **t_shiro:** *hunk n I

 **lancelicious:** so shiro is Amy

 **kkogayne:** jdksjdksjkal honestly,,, I see it

 **sweet_tooth:** but I think jake and lance are practically identical,, so shiro as Amy is a Big No

 **smidgeofnb:** lance /is/ jake what r u on

 **pinkattack:** but then who’s Amy??

 **lancelicious:** ik what ur all thinking and we all already know that does not match up

 **animemeboi:** exactly,,,,,,

 **shayaway:** so keith is Rosa

 **kkogayne:** honestly fair enough

 **pinkattack:** can I be Gina please

 **shayaway:** sold

 **t_shiro:** seconded

 **lancelicious:** thirded

 **smidgeofnb:** I think we all agree

 **animemeboi:** hunk as Boyle

 **sweet_tooth:** except for the weird ass sex habits, yes

 **lancelicious:** nfijdsnjifdsjnf yup

 **pinkattack:** u know I can see shiro as captain holt

 **kkogayne:** or terry??

 **smidgeofnb:** nah shiro is holt

 **animemeboi:** he’s got the right surname ;)

 **pinkattack:** omg

 **t_shiro:** vgcfjgdjfxhdfxfghdfgj

 **sweet_tooth:** so lance as jake, Keith as Rosa, allura as Gina, shiro as holt, me as Boyle,,,, whos Amy, whos terry, and are we even gonna bother with Hitchcock or scully

 **smidgeofnb:** I personally think I should be Doug Judy

 **shayaway:** yea I see that

 **pinkattack:** shay I think ur the only one even close to being Amy

 **shayaway:** yea I was thinking the same,,

 **lancelicious:** wow hunk how do u feel I’ve stolen ur gf

 **sweet_tooth:** p good u can have her

 **shayaway:** >:o !!!!

 **animemeboi:** lmao get rekt

 **smidgeofnb:** wtf who even says that anymore

 **t_shiro:** him ofc

 **animemeboi:** hey

 **kkogayne:** we haven’t assigned Matt yet

 **t_shiro:** would he be Kevin?

 **smidgeofnb:** no way kevins way too organised lol

 **pinkattack:** dare I say.......matt as terry??

 **sweet_tooth:** yknow I see it

 **sweet_tooth:** the panic and organised mess

 **sweet_tooth:** except the buffness,,

 **lancelicious:** dhgjgdgfssjfgfs

 **kkogayne:** I mean,,, kinda yea

 **shayaway:** so,

 **shayaway:** me as Amy, lance as jake, hunk as Boyle, allura as Gina, shiro as holt, Matt as terry, Keith as Rosa and pidge as judy :)

 **smidgeofnb:** yeet

 **sweet_tooth:** alright now that that’s settled I’m gonna go back to kicking lance’s ass in mariokart

 **lancelicious:** hey it waS A TIE

 **animemeboi:** woww

  
**23 Sept 16:35  
animemeboi  > smidgeofnb**

**animemeboi:** lmao guess what dad just texted me

 **smidgeofnb:** oh god what

 **animemeboi:** his parents and his aunt are coming to visit!!!!!!!

 **smidgeofnb:** r u joking me

 **smidgeofnb:** u don’t mean zia elena

 **animemeboi:** yep!!!!!!! I’m so pumped!!!!!!!!!!

 **smidgeofnb:** ughhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH WHYY

 **animemeboi:** idfk smth about never seeing us and that they’re getting too old for travel

 **smidgeofnb:** well they’re gonna love you with ur poly relationship!!!

 **animemeboi:** ugh time to pretend me n shiro are just dudes bein dudes

 **smidgeofnb:** why yes zia elena I’m totally gonna wear the millionth dress you’ve got me

 **smidgeofnb:** my hair? uhhhh no im not growing it out I just like it short no it’s not a boy’s haircut,,,

 **animemeboi:** yayyyyyy

 **smidgeofnb:** do u know how long they’re staying for?

 **animemeboi:** a week and a bit -_- they’re leaving the day after my birthday

 **smidgeofnb:** mums letting them stay for ur birthday????

 **animemeboi:** she said that she tried to convince dad but nonno said it might be the last birthday of mine they can come for so :/

 **smidgeofnb:** ughhhhhhhhhh as long as they don’t decide they need to be here for mine :(

 **animemeboi:** mum won’t let them dw

 **smidgeofnb:** :)

 **smidgeofnb:** it’s ok if I tell the gc right

 **animemeboi:** oh yea dw I’ve been complaining at allura all day lmao

 **smidgeofnb:** wrow ;)

 **animemeboi:** Shut The Fuck Up

  
**23 Sept 16:40  
Drama Central**

**smidgeofnb:** guess who’s visiting the holt household!!!!!!!

 **lancelicious:** goddamnit is it who I think it is

 **smidgeofnb:** zia elena, my favourite person!!!!!!!!!!

 **sweet_tooth:** damn I’m sorry :(

 **shayaway:** uh who?

 **smidgeofnb:** my great aunt on my dads side

 **shayaway:** oh so she’s italian

 **smidgeofnb:** yeah, and she’s p damn homophobic :)))))))

 **t_shiro:** ugh I remember her

 **t_shiro:** she told me that Matt was lucky to have me as a /friend/

 **kkogayne:** oh wow

 **smidgeofnb:** she’s staying for matts birthday so if anybody want to give up their house for a night that would be great

 **shayaway:** is it just her coming orrrrr

 **smidgeofnb:** my dads parents are coming too

 **sweet_tooth:** they’re not /as/ bad,,, are they

 **smidgeofnb:** no but they do refer to me as she and don’t really refer to shatt at all if they can avoid it

 **smidgeofnb:** instead zia elena actively brings up politics in the conversation and has had full on arguments with my mum on multiple occasions

 **lancelicious:** once I came over when she was there and bc she knows me from before I came out to ppl outside my family she called me aleja the whole time

 **sweet_tooth:** I remember u telling me about that ewwww

 **kkogayne:** ur welcome to hide over at mine if u want pidge

 **lancelicious:** I’m sure erin would love to see u again so you can come over to ours too :)

 **smidgeofnb:** thanks guys :’)

 **t_shiro:** matt I can see u lurking u can come over too

 **pinkattack:** actually I’ve already offered my house B)

 **t_shiro:** >:o

 **pinkattack:** dw u can come over too

 **t_shiro:** :D

 **kkogayne:** who r u where’s my cousin you’re using way too many smileys

 **t_shiro:** >:O!!!

 **animemeboi:** skjdsfggjjdfjgshj

 **sweet_tooth:** how long are they staying for anyway

 **animemeboi:** they’re coming up with the parental units on the 28th and their plane back is on the 7th ;-;

 **shayaway:** agh sorry guys

 **smidgeofnb:** *gays but yea thanks :’)

 **shayaway:** etyfhfhrhtrghdfhj

  
**23 Sept 16:49  
** smidgeofnb created the group.  
smidgeofnb added t_shiro, pinkattack, lancelicious, kkogayne, sweet_tooth and shayaway to the group.  
smidgeofnb named the group “doormat’s bday plans”. 

**smidgeofnb:** I wasn’t joking yall we need a house bc who tf wants to be in ours when zia elena is there lmao

 **t_shiro:** we can use the brogane residence if u want

 **smidgeofnb:** yes pls

 **lancelicious:** any idea what he might want for presents??

 **smidgeofnb:** uhh not yet but we’ll see

 **smidgeofnb:** we can use this chat later for more plans :)

 **pinkattack:** good good

 **shayaway:** thanks ig

 **smidgeofnb:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
**23 Sept 17:09  
sixth form kids**

**kkogayne:** response.jpg

 **kkogayne:** coran replied :)

 **smidgeofnb:** heckle yeSSSSS YOURE GONNA JOIN MEEEE

 **kkogayne:** only for 4 lessons tho :(

 **lancelicious:** so u have to go in another class for one lesson?

 **kkogayne:** yea to fit in the timetable

 **sweet_tooth:** you’ve still got sendak tho right

 **kkogayne:** yup

 **kkogayne:** I’m p sure he’s the only chem teacher so he has both classes

 **shayaway:** ngl I’m surprised there are 2 classes

 **shayaway:** didn’t know chem was that popular lol

 **smidgeofnb:** chem is a great subject fucka u

 **lancelicious:** fucka

 **smidgeofnb:** fucka u too

 **sweet_tooth:** I think there’s 2 classes bc of timetabling

 **smidgeofnb:** yea there’s only like 6 people in my class including me n zethrid

 **shayaway:** so chem really isn’t a popular subject

 **kkogayne:** better for me, means there’s enough spaces :)

 **lancelicious:** tru dat

 **lancelicious:** also I agree shay I almost failed gcse chem

 **sweet_tooth:** you got a B that’s not failing

 **lancelicious:** it’s not got an A in it so it’s bad

 **smidgeofnb:** pls,,,, not again,,,,,,, ur obsession with getting all As and A*s killed me during gcses

 **shayaway:** so anyway I’m happy it’s all worked out Keith :)

 **sweet_tooth:** same  <33

 **lancelicious:** can u send ur new timetable when u get it?

 **kkogayne:** o yeah here it is

 **kkogayne:** timetable.jpg

 **lancelicious:** noice

 **smidgeofnb:** oh you’re missing Thursday chem

 **smidgeofnb:** if u ever need me to slide some notes just say ;)

 **kkogayne:** thanks :))

 **shayaway:** gonna break the news to the main chat?

 **kkogayne:** oh yea ok

  
**23 Sept 17:15  
Drama Central**

**kkogayne:** email.jpg

 **kkogayne:** response.jpg

 **kkogayne:** :D

 **t_shiro:** :)  <3

 **pinkattack:** yay!! awh im so happy for u

 **animemeboi:** you and pidge are gonna make sendak want to retire lmao

 **animemeboi:** keith u need to wear a whole lotta rainbow accessories on ur first lesson

 **kkogayne:** that is a v good idea ;)

 **animemeboi:** ;))

 **pinkattack:** I’m assuming the rest of yall already knew

 **lancelicious:** o yeah keith sent stuff to our sixth form chat already B)

 **pinkattack:** :o!!

 **kkogayne:** anyway yeah there yall go

 **kkogayne:** ive gotta go stop shiro from burning the house down cooking

 **t_shiro:** heY

 **t_shiro:** MY COOKING IS PERFECTLY FINE

 **animemeboi:** hgkghgdkfsfgj

 **kkogayne:** lmao I’m joking he’s making stir fry and it actually smells great

 **pinkattack:** awhhhh

 **kkogayne:** stfu

 **pinkattack:** lol

  
**23 Sept 21:12  
Drama Central**

**smidgeofnb:** yall!!!!!! I’m so excited

 **shayaway:** the fuck is going on

 **smidgeofnb:** did anyone else get an email from the developers of this app??

 **animemeboi:** u know I did

 **kkogayne:** just checked I did too

 **t_shiro:** same here

 **lancelicious:** no?

 **shayaway:** neither

 **pinkattack:** just refreshed my emails I didn’t

 **sweet_tooth:** um no

 **smidgeofnb:** uh what

 **smidgeofnb:** waiiiiiiiit who here has an iphone n who has android

 **animemeboi:** u know we both have androids

 **lancelicious:** iphone, obviously

 **shayaway:** iphone

 **kkogayne:** android

 **t_shiro:** same

 **pinkattack:** iphone!!

 **sweet_tooth:** iphone here too

 **smidgeofnb:** so android users got the email ok then

 **lancelicious:** what’s the email tho?

 **smidgeofnb:** basically they’re releasing a big app update and I’m so excited

 **smidgeofnb:** we’re gonna get embedded links, videos n photos, we’ll be able to send audio files, gcs are gonna get qr-like codes to join more easily, and best of all

 **smidgeofnb:** nicknames will be changeable (within gcs)!!!!!!!

 **sweet_tooth:** that does actually sound quite nice

 **lancelicious:** wait can we change each other’s nicknames in the gc??

 **smidgeofnb:** I think so  >:)

 **kkogayne:** oh shit dude

 **pinkattack:** lmao this is gonna turn into a mess

 **animemeboi:** I only wish they were adding permissions :(

 **t_shiro:** what do u mean

 **animemeboi:** like u have gc admins

 **smidgeofnb:** yea that’d be nice

 **lancelicious:** for me ;)

 **shayaway:**??

 **lancelicious:** I created this chat, I’d get the permissions ;))))

 **smidgeofnb:** actually Never Mind

 **lancelicious:** >:O

 **kkogayne:** wait but if only android users got the email does that mean the update is already available for iPhone users?

 **sweet_tooth:** just checked, it is :)

 **lancelicious:** yet another reason why iPhones are better :P

 **animemeboi:** Fight Me

 **smidgeofnb:** ur so wrONG

 **shayaway:** can we not start this

 **pinkattack:** too late roSE GOLD IS SO GOOD

 **sweet_tooth:** I just love the integration of apple products with each other it’s so easy to use,,

 **t_shiro:** I’ve had this argument so many times before, can we just Not

 **shayaway:** team Can We Not

 **lancelicious:** team iphone!!

 **pinkattack:** TEAM IPHONE

 **smidgeofnb:** TEAM ANDROID

 **sweet_tooth:** team iphone :D

 **animemeboi:** teAM ANDROID

 **t_shiro:** team Can We Not

 **kkogayne:** team can we not

 **pinkattack:** fuCK YOU ANDROID THERES MORE OF US

 **smidgeofnb:** KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEITH

 **kkogayne:** no

 **animemeboi:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **lancelicious:** FUCK UUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **sweet_tooth:** I read that as “fuck ooooooooo”

 **t_shiro:** damn same

 **smidgeofnb:** anyway I’m still excited abt the updates fuck iphones see yall tomorrow in a shiny new app lmao

 **kkogayne:** djksjdksjdshfesjk

 **lancelicious:** fuck u too pidge

 **smidgeofnb:** sorry not sorry I’m ace

 **shayaway:** I’ve had enough goodBYE

 **pinkattack:** welp bye yall

 **sweet_tooth:** for the record I’m still not okay with the texan bullshit,,

 **animemeboi:** we guessed

 **t_shiro:** goodnight

 **lancelicious:** are you actually sleeping now wtf??

 **kkogayne:** no I’m beating him at just dance lmao

 **lancelicious:** I was gonna say,,,

 **animemeboi:** as long as u don’t beat my record on I’m blue

 **kkogayne:** sorry not sorry ;)

 **animemeboi:** >:O!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **smidgeofnb:** dghetfhetrghe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the record I’m an iPhone person yall can meet me in the fucking pit  
> someone scream at me to keep writing boys, Falling???? I’ve told myself I CanNot start any other fics until I’ve finished that one but goddamn I’m having trouble writing it!!!!!!! I just!?!?!? dont??????? fucK anyway yea  
> sidenote I highly recommend the artist In Love With A Ghost their music is so damn good 10/10 they’ve even got an album called gay story and?? I love it?? I’m using it as my writing music ngl sskjxskdk  
> anyway see yall in the next one (hopefully it’ll be boys, Falling bc I Need To Write It) :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT (jan 2019): THIS WORK IS NOW ABANDONED. i’m rly sorry if uve read all the way here and now u see this but i did put it in the description too u know. anyway yea i don’t plan on finishing this bc so much has happened in canon since i planned this and i’ve just changed my mind abt a lot of things yknow?? also i’m too damn busy life has caught up :( rly sorry yall. i’ll still reply to comments but yea. it was good while it lasted and i love every single one of u who left kudos n comments and bookmarked/subscribed. yall made my damn day :’)**  
>  **press f or click on[this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732444) [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536501) to see other voltron fics i’ve written that i do plan on finishing or have finished!!**

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at pwgnbaf or fabngwp on tumblr and itsgotay (cringes at 12 year old me’s username) on Spotify :) thank you for reading!!


End file.
